The New Messiah
by Saphir Blue
Summary: After a strange dream, Ethan get new powers but doesn't seem to control them. At the same time, enemies and problems come out of nowhere. Could he deal with it? In all this mess, will he be able to find love? But more importantly, who is the man from his dream and what about this "messiah" thing ?
1. The New Messiah

_**Hey, everyone. This is my first fanfic and also a present for you guys. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do when I read yours. If there's something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me in yours reviews. Here the first of so many.**_

* * *

**First Arc : Chosen Path  
**

**Chapter I : The New Messiah  
**

Ethan's POV

I was walking. Don't ask me where... This place was strange. Yeah. A small white room, so small that a bed couldn't even fit in it. Three steps, it's all that took me to see all around the room. A wooden chair was placed in the center, waiting for some kind of unexpected guest. I felt a gust of wind and the noise of footsteps reached my ears. I slowly turned to see who was now sitting in this old chair. A man, around my father age, was staring at me with such an intensity that a shiver ran down my spine. He had blue-grey eyes and they were piercing through my soul right now. With his finger, he motioned me to come. I gulped; I was scared to death for my defense. But somehow, my feet found a way to obey his silent order by themselves. When I was few inches, I could saw his lips tremble. Curious, I put a knee down the floor and leaned in to hear him more clearly.

" Ethan, you are my successor. You have to become the messiah of this generation of darkness. You have to save them all " I heard him whisper in my ears.

Before I could react, his skinny hand reached for my shoulder. Electricity ran through my body and everything went blank. I woke up in my bedroom filled with darkness. I sniffed the air and growled. Benny had apparently forgotten his socks and the smell was killing me. If Sarah was there, I was positive she would have fainted before stepping into my house. I looked at my watch. Only four in the morning. Well, I wasn't sleepy. Actually, I was full of energy and I always have one think in mind, better say only one person. Sarah. As I though her name, her face popped in my head. Her smile was so bright that it made me dizzy. If I could have her smile at me like that every minute, every second of her eternal life, I know I'll be the happiest man in the whole universe. I walked to my desk and took everything I need to draw. My new masterpiece will be finished before the first period. I had to give it to her.

**:::**

Beautiful. Even with my best efforts, this drawing couldn't do her justice. Sure, I was in love and, matter of fact, not objective. But, you have to admit that noting in this world could compare to her beauty. And those eyes. Every time I stared at those eyes, I've lost hold of reality. I'll damned myself if I could feel her soft brown hair slipped through my fingers. What can't she understand the meaning behind my blushing face, the reason why I strutter when I try to speak my mind? Was it so hard to hear the silent ''I love you'' that my quick heartbeat scream every time she walked across me? Why was she so blind? If I could, I would get angry at her for being so clueless. I ran down the stairs, thinking about the smile she'll give me later. I was so far away from reality that I didn't hear my mother and sister coming down. I snapped out of my reverie when I felt the cold floor on my back.

" If you don't eat anything, get out of here, lover boy. I don't want to be sick so early in the morning " said Jane with a disgusted expression plastered on her face. How could an 8years old girl be so venomous ?

I was way too happy to care about her teasing. So I stood up, took my bag and walked out of my house, still smiling. I think I heard someone say I was zombified... That was not so far from the mark. But when I heard the loud cracking sound, I remembered my dream. The weird feeling coursed through my body once more. Somehow, I could sense this was nowhere near from ordinary. Well, my life had never been since I turned 15. But you could see where this was going, right? There was something fishy about this dream. Thinking about it, this didn't feel like I was dreaming. I could bet my life on it, I met this man yesterday night and, as if this wasn't strange enough, I could swear this wasn't the first time. Well this wasn't going to disturb me more than that. Why? Cause I heard the familiar sound of an engine approaching. It was so hard to refrain myself from turning around. I waited, my heart beating faster and faster, for my daily morning smile. And I heard it, the bell announcing an angel's descent.

" Hi, Cuddle Bear " said Sarah, her face literally lit up when she saw my lop-side smile. Could I have a chance?

" Hey! Exactly who I wanted to see " I said, blushing after I realized what I said.

She gave me a confused look before leaning to open the door to the passager side. I get in and open my bag, looking for my masterpiece. When she understood that she was going to get another present, I get the so awaited smile I wanted. I gave her a ''don't thank me now'' look, before I handed her the drawing. My hand slipped. She reached for the sketchbook I let fall. My fingers brushed hers. I was waiting to be send in a vision. But, in Sarah's eyes, I saw my owns eyes, turned blue-grey as hers were completely clouded. My vision blurred and a scene that I didn't recognize occurred before me. It wasn't a vision, I was positive about it. I felt more like some kind of share time. She was laying in her room writing in her diary. I could tell because I saw it last time she let me in, she almost killed me for trying to read it. She was smiling and my heart was melting at her sight. She closed her diary, rolled on her bed like a little girl. Then, she sighed and mumbled something, again and again. But, I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. So I tried to come closer. That was apparently a bad idea, cause I was pushed back by an invisible wall and forced back into reality.

She jerked her hand and blushed uncontrollably. But I couldn't see a thing. My head started to ache as soon the contact has been broken. My hands ran through my hair as I tried in vain to ease my pain.

" Ethan? Ethan, are you alright? "

She sounded worried but I couldn't even comfort her, I couldn't even speak. I was suffocating. I closed my blue-grey eyes shut, chanting in my hand, thinking about the only thing that could dull all this suffering. As if she could read my mind, Sarah's hand reached for my cheeks. My whole body froze but the pain cooled down. I started to breath again. But my heart was still running like a wild fire.

" What was that " we asked each other in unison.

I looked at her, confused and deep inside, terrified. Was this my doing? If it was, did my powers just went out of control? Answers didn't matter. The fact was that Sarah was dragged in and I couldn't let it happen again. I got out of the car and ran straight to my house, leaving all my stuff there. This was the first time i though ditching would do me good...

* * *

_**How did you like it? At first, I was going for a cliffhanger. But it would have been too short. I hope it wasn't too bad. Anyways, all coments, good or bad, are welcome. Now, I got to go. You know, write the next chapter. See you guys later !**_


	2. Determination

_**Hello there! I know it's kinda early for a new chapter. But I couldn't stop my hands from moving. Thanks everyone for reading the first one. Guess Hope you'll enjoy this one as much as i enjoy writing it for you.**_

* * *

**Chapter II : Determination**

Ethan's POV

I ran straight to my house, thinking for the first time that ditching was actually going to do me some good. The front door was closed. No surprise there, it was already 8:00 AM. How much did I spend doing this...''thing'' with Sarah? It was as if, when I touched her, I flew us both in some kind of alternate universe where our thoughts were perfectly synchronized. The scene I saw made me anxious. What was she so happy for, when she was putting her thoughts in her diary? What made her sigh in contentment and acted like an addict fan girl dreaming about her idol? What was she mumbling over and over again? I tried to figure out the answers by myself. But every single theory popping in my head was more infuriated than the questions themselves. In the end, I just laid on my bed trying to forget everything. As I closed my eyes, I saw in the back of my head, the blue-grey orbs that were mine when this mess happened earlier. The same eyes that were burning my very soul to ashes yesterday night. What did that mean?

I was dreaming and, yet again, it didn't feel like I was. The scenery was different this time. No small white room, no old wood chair. Just me standing in a meadow, lit up by the brightness of an amazing full moon. I was waiting for him to come. I knew he would come. He have to. I needed explanations, answers and he had them. I sit, in the grass, Indian style, looking at the darkness surrounding me. Like the first time, there was a gust of wind, the sound of footsteps before I saw him appear out of fin air. I didn't pay attention to his clothes the last time, to scared to look at him in the eyes.² Well, I couldn't see nothing beside the white coat covering his body and the white hood partially hiding his face. All I could see was his eyes and his smile. Yes. He was smile; because I didn't fear him, without a doubt. He sit in front of me, mimicking my posture. He didn't seem inclined to talk, more willing to listen. Sound fair, since I had a lot on my mind thanks to him.

" Who are you? " I asked in as coldly as I could.

His smile faded away. He didn't like to hear that I was angry. He seemed... sad about it. Well, I could only guess, with his face hidden. But I wasn't here to have a nice conversation around a tea set and sweets. His voice came out like a whisper, like he couldn't speak louder.

" You already know the answer... "

I knew he was right, but I hoped he would have give me some hints. I closed my eyes, trying to remember where, when I could have met him but I couldn't put a name on his familiar voice. This wasn't helping. When I returned my attention back on him, he sighed... disappointed? Why did he seem to care so much? Did that mean we were really closed back then? Why could I not remember such mysterious man? I sighed, again and resumed my investigation.

" What do you want from me? " I asked, next. Last time, he talked about me becoming the messiah and save someone. He got to be kidding. I was no savior, I was weak.

" I have already told you... " said the mysterious man.

" But who are ''them''? And more importantly how can I do that? I don't have the strength to do it. I didn't even have the strength to save her humanity. " The last part was barely audible.

How could I save anybody when I couldn't prevent Sarah from turning her into a full fledge vampire? I played right into Jessy's hands. And for my sake, she had to give up her humanity. Even if she said it was fine now, I couldn't get over it. Always having to be protected, always having to relay on others. I was no savior, no messiah. I was weak. He stared at me, trying to understand me, struggling to find the words to comfort me. Apparently, he didn't come here to boost my confidence. He just wanted to tell me the true.

" You're wrong. You're not weak, Ethan. You're a coward. " he stated. I shouted him daggers. Ignoring my glare, he resumed his speech. " You're strong, I gave you strength and power. But you're too afraid to face the aftermath. You have to grow up. Tell me! What do you want? " he shouted.

Sarah's face was the first thing to pop in my head. Yeah. I wanted her to smile, forever. I wanted to protect her and not the other way around. I knew how cliché this could sound, but I wanted to be her knight in shiny armor. He read this on my face and smiled. On the other hand, he looked nostalgic, like he did do something similar in his youth. I saw some of my features in his, so I softened and let him continued.

" Forget about your fears, because you know what you fear the most, the only thing you can let happen... " I gave him a confused look. Then, I heard him scream in my mind ''losing her''. He was right, I couldn't loose her. I couldn't live with myself if I let her die for me, I couldn't live without her. Then he said aloud. " If you don't want that to happen, you have to break the seal you put on your powers. You have to, if you don't want to swallow in regret the rest of your life, like I do. "

Then he stood and started to walk away. Why was he leaving now? He didn't say anything I could comprehend. Without thinking, I got up and blocked his path. He looked tired, as if staying here was draining the life out of him. His breath was heavy and he was trembling. If I wanted to see him again, I had to let him go. So I stepped aside, in complete defeat.

" I'll come back. Better remember my name by then, boy. " he teased.

I nodded as I let him closed my eyes. When I woke up, I was in my room. Downstairs, I could hear Sarah trying to explain why I didn't go to school. I was sure she could come up with a decent story. I trusted her. Few minutes later, I heard someone knock at my door. I knew it was her. My mother just barged in when she wanted something. And Jane... No comment. I knocked back, letting her know she was invited in. She opened the door and looked at me, still worried. I've got to apologize properly. I did scared her out of her mind when I ran this morning. I gave her my lop-side smile, my signature and motioned her to sit by my side. So she did. There was an awkward silence. I knew she wanted to ask what happen but wasn't sure if I would answer her.

" I guess I'll have to start... " I sighed. " I know you saw something when I accidentally touch you this morning. What was it? "

" I saw you... Drawing this... " she said blushing. She handed me my sketchbook. I shook my head, smiling.

" It's yours. Keep it. "

She flashed me a smile that left me mesmerized. Then again, a awkward silence. I stared at her hands, which were busy drawing circle on my sheets. I decided to answer her silent question.

" I saw you, writing in your diary. You were wearing you favorite top, the purple one. You looked happy. And you were mumbled something. "

She blushed harder and instinctively tried to avoid my gaze. Why was she so embarrassed for? Wait a minute! Was she sweating? Now, my curiosity was flared.

" Did you hear? You know... What I said? "

I shook my head in negation and heard her sigh in relief. Now, I was dying to know what she was saying. I was debating with myself, wondering if I could make it happen again, whatever I did this morning. When she looked at me, she saw right through me and immediately gave me a ''don't even think about it'' look. I pouted but gave up on the idea.

" So, how did you do that? Since when seer can show things instead of seeing things? "

I didn't see that one coming. How could I explain my meeting with that man? No, I couldn't tell her, not right now. I wasn't sure myself about the meaning behind my ''so-called'' dreams. And he said he gave me power. What it that power, slowly awakening, that went out of control this morning. What more was I capable of now? There was still no answer, so I wouldn't give any either.

" I don't even know if this was my doing, Sarah " I lied smoothly. " But, I'll figure this out somehow. Bet on it. " This was the true. She nodded at my serious face.

_'And I'll make sure nothing happen to you. I promise' _ I thought for myself.

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, where Sarah's wasn't showing cause of her vampirism, everything he said earlier replayed in my head. One difference that it was now crystal clear as I stared at my determined expression. I understood now what he tried to explain. This strength, this power he gave me, God knew when, will be under control as long as I'm determined to protect her. To protect means there will be danger. Danger that only the power I sealed, God knew how and when, could defeat. Right now, I feared this power, my surely tremendous power. For something as simple as share memories with Sarah, I felt like my head was going to explode. A shiver ran down my spine at the remembrance. I ignored it. I was no masochist but now, I was ready to endure any pain for Sarah's sake.

Want to awake, my power? Fine by me. Give me your worst.

* * *

_**Guys, there's so much ideas coming through my mind. You wouldn't believe me if I say the story almost finished in my head, no kidding there. Well, I'll try to write a new chapter as soon as possible. I'll try to not disappoint you. Bye**_

_**Your Blue Stone, Saphir Blue**_


	3. Love over Mind

_**Hi everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting and sorry for the little mistakes I left here and there in the second chapter. I'll be sure to read my work thoroughly. Here the third chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**I forgot to say in the first chapters. I do not own my babysitter's a vampire, nor Daughtry's song 'Break the spell'  
**_

* * *

**Chapter III : Love Over Mind**

Ethan's POV

I was sitting on the roof, my fingertips running on the strings of my guitar. The stars seemed to shine brighter since I was playing my feelings. I was afraid and I wanted to cry. Things were moving so fast and I couldn't keep up with this insane rhythm. Then, it started to rain, as if Mother Nature was crying for me. It felt good, comforting, refreshing. I was grateful for this present, I could still stay strong, now. So I played more cheerfully, enjoying every single minute of this heaven send gift. Well, I needed to cool down anyways, with Sarah sleeping here. My parents had to leave in a hurry and since she was already there. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not. Good thing I wasn't sleepy. I did spend the whole day in bed. And with my hot babysitter down in my bedroom, even if I was tired, I'll be unable to sleep. So, let's rock the night! I thought of a song I could sing, one mirroring the fire consuming my heart, my soul and each cells of my being. My heart tightened in pain. She will never know and this was killing me. I closed my eyes, viewing Sarah's face in the back of my head, as my fingers started to move with harmony.

_Like a moth into a flame, I'm hypnotized_

_And like a stone, I'm paralyzed_

_Cause I can't look away_

_You find you way under my skin_

_I'm trying not to love you_

_But I hate the way I keep on give in_

_Onto you, like I always do, no matter how I try_

_Maybe could it be that you're the part of me that keeping me alive_

_How am I suppose to break the spell you got me under_

_I'm so addicted to the pain_

_got your poison running through my veins_

_the way you pull me in, the way you chew me up, the way you split me out_

_I keep coming back, I can get enough, I can't go without you_

There was a gust of wind, but no sound. Only with that, I knew my mysterious friend wouldn't show up to give me the so needed answers I wanted. So I continued.

_I could fight til the end_

_but I will loose you if I win_

_so I guess I just keep on give in_

_Onto you, like I always do, no matter how I try_

_maybe could it be that you're the part of me that keeping me alive_

Before I could start the chorus, I felt a hand on my back. That startled me and I let go of my guitar, only to watch her fall. I waited, anxious, for the sound of crashing but it never came. Few second later, I saw Sarah floating, my guitar, safe and sound, in her hands. I sighed in relief. I loved this one, even if I couldn't remember who gave it to me. She smiled as she landed softly beside me.

" Sorry. I didn't want to scared you. " she said in a low voice. I took back my guitar, resuming my playing.

" It's alright. Sorry I woke you up. I forgot about your super earing. " I apologized, my fingertips still running smoothly on the strings.

She leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes, humming in sync with my music. My heartbeat quickened. She heard that. I could tell. She was trembling as she tried to chock back a laughter. Somehow it felt like she was aware of my feeling and waiting for me to confess. Or maybe I was just a delusional man, an arrogant fool, to believe she could love me back. And I was sad again, my heart aching in pain, my eyes fighting the tears. This was my reality. My mind didn't register the change in the tune, which turned out to be filled with sorrow and melancholia. Few minutes later, the music stopped, the last note echoing in the dark. My face was blank, expressionless but on the inside, I was dead. The song was so right, this love was like a poison, slowly killing me. How much longer will I be able to hide the pain, the suffering and the burning passion from her? Not much longer. Not much longer before I begged her selfishly to be mine forever. My resolve was already laying in shreds. I felt our fingers interviewed and I started to wonder when did she reach for my hand. I turned my head toward her, giving her a confused look. Why did she have to be so kind, so good to me? Was she doing it on purpose? Was it so entertaining to watch my torment?

" Ethan, you look sick... Are you alright? " she asked, concern in her voice. I nodded. " Want to go back in your room? "

" Yeah. I'm starting to get cold. " I said, gently taking my hand back.

She looked disappointed. So after sliding my guitar on my back, I reconnected our hands. The smile she flashed me made me melt. What was this warm sensation boiling inside of me? Hope? She flew us both down my room and unwillingly let go of my hand, her eyes scanning the room for a towel. I didn't say anything, I was just trying to ignore what look like hints. I had to leave before the last remain of my sanity walked away. Then the words this man said came back in my mind. Coward was what he called me. And he was right. I was running away, like a little puppy, my tail between my legs. How pathetic. Someone like me was trying to be her knight. What a joke. I had to tell her. So I stared at her; my burning gaze made her blush. I opened my mouth but my voice refused to come out. Stress muted me, making me feel hopeless. She had to know, I chanted in my mind, trying to figure out a way to tell her without talking.

_' Use your mind, boy... You can do whatever you want, now. Remember, you have the power to do so.'_

I knew this voice. He was here with me, trying to help me from afar. My smile grew wider as my gaze was still piercing through her soul. She was avoiding eyes contact now, looking at the ground. She couldn't witness the change. Slowly, my brown eyes turned metallic blue as I felt power coursing through my body. I stayed focus, only thinking about the privacy of her silent thoughts. Like some sick peeping tom, I forced my way in her head. She felt it, my presence, my intrusion. She snapped her head up, trying to understand what was happening right now. Her chocolate orbs widened in disbelief as she stared at my unfamiliar blue eyes. Now, I had her attention. Then I let my voice reached her mind sweetly, like a caress.

_' If only I could tell you how much I love you, Sarah.'_

She looked startled, bewildered. But I couldn't tell if her temporary stillness was due to my confession or my intrusion. Life filled her eyes again and I was breathing again. When did I even stop to breath? My mind was a mess, an endless flow of emotions. I could read her thoughts even if hearing her thoughts wasn't my top priority. She wanted to know if I was the one in her head. I nodded and waited for my previous words to sink in. The silence between us became awkward and I was started to loose confidence, thinking how it was the worst idea I could come up. Was this the end of our friendship? I was so busy crashing down my own self-esteem that I didn't see her move. Before I knew it, she flashed in front of me, pushed me back on the door behind me. I panted from the impact. She tended to forget how strong she was now. I didn't expect what came next.

" How much? " she asked in a seductive tone.

Her words would be like honey in my ears, if only I could hear them. But my brain was disconnected, my mind blank. I was speechless. Her closeness left me paralyzed as her now shinning brown orbs got me hypnotized. I needed help cause I couldn't remember how to breath. Was it possible to forget something as basic as breathing?The tables were turned and she was enjoying it. My grip loosened on the neck of my guitar more and more, until I heard it hit the floor. Now, she was lost. But I couldn't care less. Sarah came closer; was it even possible? Before, there was no space between us. Now, I could feel her chest through the fabric of her soaking wet top. Could I dare look down? No. No more temptation. I was already on the verge of passing out, near the heart attack. More than that would literally mean my death. She stood on her tip-toes, her cold breath hit me like a shock wave. God, I was dizzy.

" How much? " she repeated, in the same sensual voice.

" W-w-what do y-you mean? " I managed to stutter. There was a faint noise. Did she just giggle? Damn her !

" How much do you love me? " she whispered in my ear.

No fair. Why did she have to play so dirty? I was suffocating, I felt like a trapped animal, scared out of my mind. In this kind of dreadful situation, the animal will turn into a beast and go wild. I reacted the same way. I muted the shy Ethan and buried him deep down inside of me. Then I released the lustful beast, the one who was dying to kiss the vampire babysitter. And he did it, I did it. I captured her lips with mine as I switched us up. Now, she was the one back on the door and I was the one in control. I smiled as soon as she started to kiss me back. It turned into a real make-out session few seconds later. I eagerly grazed her teeth with my tongue and she granted me access without hesitation. Did I die from air loss, that time when I forgot human being had to breath to live? Hell like I care. Dead or alive, I was in heaven. I pulled back, breathing heavily. I was on cloud nine and there was no way I could come back from this dreamland of mine.

" This much... At least, I can express this much... " I said, finally answering her question.

This seemed to satisfy her. She started at my metallic blue eyes, gently brushing my lips with her fingers. The meaning behind this change, the fact that I could read her thoughts or talk in her head didn't matter right now.

" They suited you. " she said mesmerized. " I think blue gonna be my new favorite color... "

I smiled at her statement. I leaned in again, hungry, literally starving. She locked her arms around my neck, leaning too. And this time, I gently put my lips on hers as I race her mind, screaming the words I've been dying to say since I met her.

_' I love you.' _I heard her think. The only thing I could hear beside my loud heartbeat was the rain, still pouring out outside. Yeah, I was definitively in heaven.

* * *

_**Hope you like it. I had a hard time with this one. The confession was planned for the later chapters. But the story didn't feel right they didn't know about each other feelings. I had to sleep the whole afternoon to set right movie I made in my head. Well, you guys worth all this stress. Now, I can rest my mind. Until my next chapter. See you.**_


	4. Fearsome Power

_**Hi everyone. Thanks for your reviews and your support. I'm deeply touched. Now let's get to the main topic. Now that they're together, I can heat things up. Please, let me know if there's anything wrong. Ready ? Steady ? Read XD!**_

_**PS : One more thing. I don't own my babysitter's a vampire. To bad, isn't it T_T ?**_

* * *

**Chapter IV : Fearsome Power**

Ethan's POV

Tuesday morning. I was the happiest man walking on this earth. Standing at my locker, in the daze, absent-mindly looking for the book I needed for first period, the night events were playing non-stop in my head. What happened last night must have been a dream. A dream I didn't want to wake up from. I still couldn't believe I had the nerve to use this telepathy thing to confess. For what's matter, I didn't even know how I managed to get in her mind, in first place. Well, the secret behind my powerful metallic blue eyes was still an undiscovered mystery. And right now, I've got better thinks to do beside playing Sherlock Home with a long-time forgotten friend. He did say he'll come back, so I was going to wait like the good little psycho nerd I was becoming. I was sure to see him when I would have explored the full extent of this power he gave me, guessing that sharing memories and telepathy wasn't the only thing I could certainly do. Chasing the thought away, I closed my locker, only to see my best friend standing there. I jumped backward, startled.

" B, man! Don't scared me like that. " I said, trying to steady my heartbeat.

" Not my fault if today you are unusually distracted, my friend. " he stated sternly. " Care to explain? " asked the spell master, pointing at my smiling face. I ignored his question.

" Since when have you been there? " He face-palmed his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief.

" Man, I've been here since you get through the school gate. Seems like I was the only one here... " he retorted, sarcastically.

I started walking, halfheartedly listening to his complains. My mind was already gone in this dreamland where I could see Sarah's sleeping face. My sleeping beauty. I could still taste her on my tongue as we kissed, hungrily, fiercely. I could still see her blush when she realized how hard it was for me to not stare her chest. I remember the need burning me when we were apart, through it only had been for few minutes; we needed to change. I laughed at her disappointed face when my eyes turned back to their original brown selves. Her smile when I sang her a lullaby. I knew she liked to sleep even if she didn't need it. The feeling of her cold caramel skin still lingered on my fingers. Even if I was blind, I could still draw the curves of her perfect body. I couldn't closed my eyes yesterday night cause a miracle was laying beside me. As my body warmed her up, I stared, amazed, at my dream came true. The only way to snap me out of my reverie was to say her name. That's what Benny did.

" What ? " I asked, since I did only hear Sarah's name.

" I said... Isn't it Sarah? " repeated my best friend, sighing.

I scanned the hallway, looking for my girl and instinctively frowned. The vampire babysitter was at her locker, trying in vain to retrieve the book she needed. This wasn't suppose to be very difficult. But something, or someone was getting in her way. Todd, the captain of our football team was trying to flirt. At first, I stayed still, watching her reactions. I knew how much she liked to play human, her only consolation for not being one anymore. This only could calm her down if she wanted to vamp out. She ignored him, opening once more the locker he had closed because she wasn't paying attention to him. This seemed to annoy royally the football player who started to yell.

" Did someone ever teach you that you have to listen to people when they talk? " asked the jock angrily.

" I'm afraid nobody did... To bad, isn't it ? " she answered, bored to death, without even looking at him.

" You... " Seemed like no words was strong enough to describe his fury.

I was trembling, trying to silent my amusement. But the passerby weren't as merciful as I was. The whole hallway was rocking in a laugher, making the man turned red in anger. He pushed her on the locker. Now, it was so quiet you could hear my heart stop.

" She's gonna vamp out. " stated Benny, lifting his hand for a high-five. But I wasn't beside him anymore.

I had already lost it. How dare he touch her? How dare he try to hurt? Unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE. Before he had the chance to slap her, before her beautiful brown orbs could turn bright yellow, I was standing in front her, blocking Todd's arm with mine. Sarah was going to thank me when she realized. My brown eyes were as cold as blue sapphire as my jaw was tight. A murderous aura was emanating from my body. Even through she was a vampire, she was scared of this me she didn't know.

" Don't ever touch her again. " I said, my anger pouring out of each words.

This didn't seem to shake him more than that. So he had a death wish? I could do everything I wanted, right? I've got the power to do it, right? Fine, one last warning for the stupid boy. My metallic blue eyes shone brighter as the ground started to shake, making the jock loose his balance and drop flat on the floor. Now he looked terrified. Good. I made a step forward; he crawled backward. The others students were laughing again, they didn't feel the little earthquake. Todd was fuming now. He got up and shouted as he ran away like the coward he was.

" This is not over, Morgan. You and your shitty girlfriend will have to pay. " he threatened. Oh! So scary.

" I'll be waiting, Mister crybaby... " I smiled arrogantly.

I turned to see Sarah up on her feet, watching me with a torn expression plastered on her face. It was like she didn't know if she had to be happy that I stood up for her or scared about he way I stoop up for her. She did see the pain in my eyes cause, she stepped forward and hugged me.

" Thanks, Cuddle Bear. " she whispered in my ear. There was an edge in her voice that I couldn't read. How much did I scared her?

" You're welcome, baby. "

" What's the matter with those eyes? " she asked worried, as my orbs returned to their original state. How could I answer to that? The bell rang. God, how cliché. Save by the bell.

" I'll tell you later. Class will start in a sec. Let's go. "

She nodded and kissed me before leaving me. She knew I didn't want to tell her the true. Did I even know that true? So much question but none of them had an answer. I was getting tired of this endless mystery.

**:::**

The day went in a blink of eye. Benny was avoiding me, angry that I didn't tell him first hand that I was dating Sarah. Well, I didn't have to explain why I was spacing out this morning. But, I knew there was something more. In class, when our eyes met, I could see the fear in his. What I did scared everyone. People avoided my gaze. Whispers were filling the hallway when I wasn't there. Silence welcomed me everywhere I went. I felt like a circus attraction, like a caged animal in a zoo. I felt pressured. As every student in White Chapel High ran away from me, I was trying to hide myself from Sarah. She didn't really look for me at lunch. She kind of understood I needed time to collect my thoughts before confronting her. I was grateful for that. At the end of the day, when I was ready to tell her all I knew, I went to the parking lot and waited for her, leaning on her car.

" Ready? " she asked in her angel voice. I nodded.

I was going to open the door of the driver side for her, when we heard laughers. Todd appeared with the whole football team as back-up. What a coward. Then, my eyes narrowed as I caught a glimpse of what was in his left hand. A knife. I was definitively the stereotype oh the typical coward. I heard my girlfriend – I liked the sound of this two words – growled. I looked at her; I could already see the fangs and the golden irises. No. I promised myself that I would protect her and not the other way around. The anger from earlier flared again, boosting my confidence, leaving me fearless. Sarah will be safe. Todd and his pack will have to pay for even thinking about hurting her. I rose my hand, stopping the vampire from launching for their neck.

" Chill, baby. I'll take care of this. " I said in a husky voice.

" Ethan... I'm not sure.. " she started. I cut her off.

" Just watch ! " I said with confidence. Then I looked at the jocks surrounding us. " So, who want to come first? " I asked, teasing them.

" I'm gonna make this arrogant smile of yours disappear, Morgan. And when I'm done with you. I'll make sure to take care of your girl standing there. "

This was the words that shouldn't have got out of his mouth. I was seeing red right now. Yet again, my eyes turned blue-grey, power coursing through my body. This was going to be rough... For them. I didn't see the signal he gave his friends. But they all jumped at me at the same time. Surely, 10 vs 1, the dibs was their side. Well it was what things looked like. I slowly rose my hand, my eyes shining brighter each second. They stopped. Not like they wanted to, they just couldn't go any further.

" Out of my way, trash. " I said with a disgusted tone as I flew my hand toward the nearest wall.

Following the movement, the ten guys went straight to the wall in question and hit it. They felt unconscious at the second. Reporting my attention to the captain of the team, I step forward. Oh! Looked like Mister ''I'm the big boss'' feel like peeing in his pants.

" What kind of freak are you Morgan? " he asked his a shaking voice. I feigned thinking about an answer.

" I wonder. But you know what will happen to you and your littles dogs laying there if something about this leek out ? "

As I rose my hand again, his body started to float. Now he was crying like a little girl. My hand tightened in a fist and he was gasping for air.

" I don't know you, I didn't see you, I got it. " he cried, begging for his life.

" Good boy. I hope for you there will be no next time. " I said, releasing him. I nodded and ran for his life.

Few seconds later, I was facing Sarah. I couldn't read her expression. Well, I couldn't think anymore, my head aching more than the first time I used this power. It was hard for me to stay conscious. My vision were already completely blurred. I tried to step forward because I didn't like the distance between Sarah and me. I wanted to hug her, to comfort her. She had to know I was still the same old Ethan, even if my actions, starting from today, could scared her a little. But I couldn't take the pain anymore. I let my body fall, slowly closing my eyes. I felt cold arms around my waist.

" Ethan, stay with me. " I could hear her cry. Then, it was pitch black.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Somehow, I feel like you won't like this part of Ethan... Is this just an impression, my stupid bad habit consisting of worrying for nothing. Review and tell me, please. Until the next chapter, see you guys later.**_

_**Saphir Blue**_


	5. On Fire

_**Hello there. You were waiting for it. Now you got it. A new chapter. I took me the whole day. You know how it is when you want everything to be perfect. Enjoy it guys.**_

_**Don't forget. I don't own my babysitter's a vampire. Wish i do...**_

* * *

**Chapter V : On Fire**

Ethan's POV

I was once again sitting in the middle of this meadow, waiting for my mysterious friend to appear. The last thing I was remembering was Todd running at full speed crying like a baby. And the ache. Why did it have to hurt so bad? What will I say to Sarah when I was going to wake up? I sighed in relief when I felt the gust of wind. I waited for him to sit in front of me. He could see in my eyes my concern and my confusion. I could tell this time, he was more willing to talk. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, scanning each other expression. But the silence was way too heavy for me to bear it any longer. And I was not really in mood for some testing nerves games. Then, he motioned me to show him. At first, I didn't know if I could use this power inside of this alternate world we were. I wasn't even sure if I could use it if Sarah wasn't by my side. But, I didn't want to disappoint him. So, I closed my eyes and focused my mind on the beautiful vampire. When I opened them, rocks were levitating around us. I made a little rotation with my index finger and the rocks started to move, drawing a circle road before crashing on the ground.

" That's my boy. I'm proud of you, Ethan. " He praised. I only nodded once, waiting for him to continue. He did. " Just one more step. One more step and you'll be fully awake. "

" Are you sure I won't hurt Sarah? " I asked, worried.

" Do you want to hurt her? " he questioned in return. I shook my head. He smiled. " Then, everything will be alright. You still don't remember me, don't you? Well, maybe you sealed your memories with your power back then. " I stared at him, in shock.

" Why don't tell me, if you know what I can't remember? "

" You would have been able to remember, if you wanted to. The sealed won't break if you don't want him to break. Tell you the whole story won't help you. You have to make your own decisions, my son. I'm only there to guide you... Until my time comes. " he said the last sentence in a whisper. He looked tired, tired of his life. He wanted to die. Now.

" Someone's waiting for you, on the other side? " I asked curious. I wanted to help him to find a more peaceful place to rest.

" Yeah. And I made her wait way too long. She's going to scold me when I get there. " he smiled.

Again this nostalgia. He missed her so much. This how I missed Sarah when I couldn't see her. And this was going on for such a long time, it must have been painful. Because I needed him, he couldn't leave. Right now, even if I knew I wasn't the one to blame, I felt like I was the bad guy. It made me want to cry. He saw that in my eyes.

" You're really kind-hearted. Picking you was the right choice. " He looked around us, as if someone was spying on us. Then he said. " I have to go. People are waiting for you to wake up. "

" When will I see you again? " I asked. He was already up, ready to go.

" Next time, I'll meet you all in person. " he answered as he disappeared. Next time, I'll see him in person. I couldn't wait.

I opened my eyes and realized I was laying on my bed. I tried to collect my thoughts and I remembered the headache, my blurred vision, Sarah's cold arms. I wanted to sit but the world started to spin every time I tried to move. In other words, I wasn't feeling good enough. But I was thirsty. I scanned my room, hoping someone had left something I could use to drench my thirst. Or at least, to ease the burn in my throat. I wanted to call for help but the words refused to come out. Nobody could hear me and I felt like I could die anytime if I couldn't pour some water in my dry throat. Guessed I had no choice. I pushed my sheets aside – why was I only wearing boxer? - and tried to stand with caution. Bad idea. As soon as I was up, my legs gave up and I hit the ground in a loud crashing sound. Magnificent. How was I going to get back on my bed, now. Looked like I was going to spend the night on my floor. I sighed. Then I heard someone open the door.

" Oh my God ! Ethan! "

Sarah. The last person I wanted to see now. I wasn't sure how to act around her. I was sure she was still scared. And I knew I couldn't bear the fear in her eyes, not in my pitiful state. In a flash, she was by my side. She picked me up; I was still shock to see how easily and naturally she could do this kind of things. She put me back on my bed and started to run her fingers through my hair. It felt good, but my throat was still burning. Once again, I tried to speak, in vain. My voice wouldn't come out, not even in a whisper. Damn it. I stared at her brown eyes. They told me so many things. First, she really feared me. Or my power, for the matter. Second, she loved me, so much that she couldn't bear to stay away. Third, she felt guilty. Somehow, she knew I was becoming this psycho freak for her sake. She was blaming herself for all that happen to me since we met. She felt bad because she, somehow, had driven me to a dead end. And at least, I could see the reflection of my eyes in her. They were still metallic blue. Why didn't they turn back to their usual chocolate brown? Well, I'll worry about it later. I needed to ease the burn. I found my way to her mind. It was easy, as if we were already synchronized.

_' Water, please.'_ I cried in her head.

She was startled; she had already forgotten I could do this. Then again, I could see the fear in her amazing brown orbs. I felt her finger shiver while playing with my hair. She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. In a second, she flashed in the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. She poured some in a glass and helped me drink. It took two more glasses to ease the burn.

" Feeling better? " she asked, concern in her voice.

" Yeah, thanks... " I answered with a cracking voice.

She resumed her playing, trying ignore my intense gaze. She didn't talk. This silence was heavy and unbearable. It felt like Sarah was miles away instead sitting right by my side. I didn't like it. But, at my surprise, she was the one to break it.

" I'm sorry... " I heard her say.

" You didn't do anything worth an apology. " I stated, reaching for her cheek. I gently touched it. I felt her shiver, that made me grin.

" Are you telling me I'm not the reason why you asked for this power? " I nodded and explained myself when I saw her confused look.

" This power was in me before I met you. " I said, calm. I resumed, more sadly. " But I can't remember when and why I got them. Neither do I know why they started to awake now. I only know that as long as I try to protect you, I can control them. "

" Don't use them anymore. " she pleaded, her voice cracking.

She wanted to cry. Well, matter of fact, she was crying. Her tears was keeping her from talking. She didn't have the strength to finish her sentence. So she thought them. Her words reached my mind; I didn't know i was still listening. Maybe, I couldn't break our psychic connection since my eyes was still shinning like sapphire.

_'You don't know how much it hurts, when you collapsed. You where so pale. Your heart was beating so slowly. I thought you were going to die in my arms.'_

With the back of my hand, I wiped her tears and pulled her closer, sitting her on my lap. I held her as tightly as I could, my warmth surrounding her. I could feel the salt water rolling on my chest as I tried to comfort her. I couldn't decently tell her something more was certainly going to happen in the next weeks.

" You change. " she stated, when she could speak again.

" What's so different from the old Ethan? " I asked. Somehow, the tone of her voice made me anxious.

" You smell better. " I thought she was teasing me, so I frowned. " I'm not kidding... "

Her noise brushed my neck. I froze. My heartbeat was running wild and, even if I knew this was making things harder for her, I couldn't slow it down. She kissed my neck and I was sure my heart stopped beating. And he started beating again, as soon as I felt her lips on mine. Our tongues were moving in sync and my temperature was gradually rising. When we parted, I was literally breathless. Her smile could have set me on fire.

" You're burning... " She said between two giggles.

" Wonder who's the one to blame. " I retorted sarcastically. " You're hungry. " I stated, pointing at her golden irises.

" Wonder who's the one to blame. " she answered, quoting my sentence. I laughed. " Guess I have to go. Be back soon. " She said.

She kissed me one last time before flashing out of my house. I let my back hit my sheets and closed my eyes. I was so tired. A little nap wouldn't hurt, isn't it? My head just had to hit my pillow and I was dead until Sarah's return.

**:::**

My phone was ringing. My hand reached for it. A text from Erica. Wait? Since when did she have my number, I didn't have the time to read it when someone knocked on my window. I could see my girlfriend's best friend, floating, waiting for my invitation. With one movement from my hand, the frame of my window slided to the side and opened by itself. She barged then froze when she saw me laying on my bed. She was confused.

" How could you... " she shook her head in disbelief, then got a hold of herself. " Never mind. Where's Sarah? "

" Out. She was hungry. " I said laughing, remembering the kiss she gave me.

" Did you ask her where she was going to hunt? " the blonde vampire was tense.

" I didn't need to ask... " I answered, still laughing. I could find her if I wanted. Our minds were still connected.

" I gotta find her. " said Erica, rushing to my window. But, before she could reach it, it closed all by itself. I couldn't let her leave, not without knowing what made her so worried.

" What's wrong with Sarah? " I asked coldly. She didn't answer. My power went out of control and before she knew, she was glue to my wall. " I won't repeat myself. What's wrong with Sarah, " I snapped.

" The council told me there's new vampire in town. They're looking for her. They want her... Dead or alive... " she whispered the last part.

I released her as I rushed to my closet. I put on a pair of jeans and the first tee-shirt I could find. Another movement from my hand and my window was wide opened.

" You fly. I lead. Got it? "

She nodded, grabbed me by my waist and flew us both in the air. She silently followed my directives, even if she wanted to know how I could tell where was her best friend. My head started to ache and I knew she was near. We just had to land, now.

" She's down here. " I stated. I was trembling with anger. Those vampires, they weren't going to live long enough to beg for her pardon.

" How do you know? " My cold blue eyes pierced through her body. She gulped. Was I so threatening that even Erica was fearing me. "Okay. Hold on tight, nerd boy. "

I rolled my eyes. Few second later, we were finally on the ground. But the scene occurring before my eyes made me totally lost it. I was weak on my knee when I left my house, now I felt strong enough to kick some ass. Erica flashed us by her side. She jumped in surprise.

" Ethan?! " Then she looked at Erica. " Are you insane? Why did you bring him here. " yelled my vampire girlfriend.

" First, he's the one who lead me here. Wonder how he did... Second, he didn't leave me the choice. "

" You use it again? " she asked, furious.

But inside, she was scared to see me collapse again. I nodded. Before she could started scolding me again, five vampires appeared out of fin air, surrounding us. At their angry face, I could tell Sarah had made them run a lot tonight. And apparently, they were happy to see me. If only they knew. The taller one started to speak.

" So the seer joined the party. How kind of you. My master wanted me to tell you... " He couldn't finish.

" SHUT UP! " Sarah cut him off. She wasn't as angry as her voice gave credit for. She seemed more... worried? Why?

" Your master? " I asked confused.

" Piece of advice, don't pissed him off... " she warned them again. They laughed. She didn't want me to snapped, afraid I lost control of my power.

" Jessy want you to know... " He started and I was already fuming. " That if he can have her... " He pointed the brunette standing beside me. " Then, nobody will have her. "

" He asked you to kill her... " I was so close to loose it. So close. He nodded.

" In fro... "

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I couldn't bear to hear any more of this any longer. The stake he was holding flew out of his hand and went straight to his chest, piercing through his heart. The remained vampire froze, wondering if this was worthing their lives. But they were supposed to come back with my heart or they were dead, more than now.

" Aren't we suppose to help him? " I heard Erica ask.

" Believe me. It's better if we don't get in his way. He may be not able to recognize us. " explained the babysitter. The blonde nodded, confused. They watched silently.

The vampires launched forward. But I wasn't the target. The girls. My eyes shone brighter, as if they were on fire. Actually, I was on fire. My clothes were on fire but they weren't burning. I couldn't feel the heat either. I snapped my fingers and a wall of fire appeared out of nowhere, protecting the girls. They gasped in horror as they froze.

" Don't move. I'll make it disappeared when I finished with them. " I said with a husky voice.

Now, they were thinking about leaving. Better die by Jessy's hands? Too bad, I was so not letting them go. They wanted to run but they couldn't move a finger. I stepped forward, an evil grin plastered on my face.

" I guess I'll see your master soon. Since you won't come back to him. Now... Burn to ashes... "

Once more, I snapped my fingers and they were caught on fire. I watched, expressionless as the fire I created was burning them until nothing remained of them. I slowly turned and focused on the wall of flames. As soon as they extinguished, Sarah ran in my arms. I could barely stand. Erica was still confused. She wanted to know how could I made all of this.

" Why do you have to be so stubborn? " asked my girlfriend. I kissed her.

" Funny girl... Because I love... "

My head was aching, so I tried to ease the pain by closing my eyes. Then, pictures started to flow in my mind, increasing the suffering. They were flashing again and again. And I was finally remembering why I sealed my power. All the mistakes I made when I was younger. I was remembering his name. Finally.

" I remember... " I whispered and I was out again.

* * *

**Now, we've got the foundation. I'm done with the appetizer. Let's get to the main dish. If you liked it so far, you'll love what's coming next. So, until the next chapter.**

**Saphir Blue**


	6. Changes

_**I'm so sorry guys, I made you wait so long for this chapter. Well, it did give me THE headache. I had a hard time, finding the right words. And on the other, I've got some unfinished business to deal with. When I'm finally able to write it, I can't post it. Yeah, no connection. It was so infuriating. I felt like smashing my computer. Did I tell I was the nervous type? Anyways, to make it up to you, guys, each time I will be able to update, there will be two chapter in one row. I really hope this will help you to forgive me. There's the first one**_

_**. Enjoy !**_

_**Like always, I don't own my babysitter's a vampire.**_

* * *

**Chapter VI : Changes**

Sarah's POV

Once again, he was laying in my arms. I could barely hear him breath, even with my super earing. His heartbeat was so faint that I could feel my frozen heart start to break. Tears were flowing and, Lord knew I try hard, I couldn't stop them. I couldn't care less about the flames, slowly extinguishing on his body. The reason why they didn't burn me when I held him was far down on my list of priorities. Erica was still standing beside me. Everything she saw was still registering in her mind. But, as soon as she left her catatonic state, she comforted me. When I felt her hand on my shoulder, anger flared inside me. She bough him here knowing how weak he was. I knew how Ethan could loose it when something might happen to me. I knew he could have kill her for not telling him or bring him. But, the blond was already dead, was it so hard to die twice? Well, could I really blame her? Without my nerd , I would have turned into ashes long ago.

"Let's go." she said. "Let's take him back to his room. The nerd king deserve some rest..."

I nodded. She wanted to take him, thinking this was for the best. But I refused to hand him, I could bear any kind of distance standing between us. She didn't understand, she couldn't for obvious matters, but she kindly went my way. She flew as slowly as she could manage, conscious than I was weak. No, I didn't have the time to hunt, being hunted myself. And Ethan's intoxicating smell was making me dizzy. Unfortunately, for my vampire side that's it, I was way too worried to think about my thirst. It took us five more minutes to make it to his house. His window was still opened and I knew I would always be invited, so I stepped in. Erica stayed outside, looking at me me, with disbelief. She didn't believe me when I told her about that night and there, I was giving her the proof. I was waiting for some hurting comments but I heard none.

"Strange..." she said, amazed. "It felt like you belong to each other, like nobody can fit there, if it not him." she stepped in the room and pointed at my silent heart.

"Wow!" I teased her. She shrugged.

"Told you. Blonds can be smart." She looked at me with concern. "You should go. You're starving, Sarah. It's not safe to be around him in your state. Somehow, his scent got stronger and I'm sure it's worst for you."

"I know. But I can't leave him. Don't worry, I'll managed." I reassured her. She didn't seem convinced at all.

"Don't make him do something stupid."

This was the last thing I wanted to hear. That I was the one forcing him into this stupid protecting game. I was feeling guilty enough without her comment. I nodded anyway, not showing how much her words hurt me. She was gone. I sat right beside him, softly running my fingers in his messy brown locks. Yes, his blood was appealing. Yes, I was starving. Yes, since I drank his blood to save him, I had always longed for him. But Erica knew how the love I felt for him could overpower all of that. It could, right? It had to, for our sake. I kissed his forehead and looked at his sleeping face all night, fighting the urge, fighting the tears. Why everything had to be so complicated?

It was 7 in the morning when I decided it was my cue to leave. His parents was about to wake up and I didn't want to explain the reason behind me being here. I sneaked out of his room and flew to my house. I was panting heavily when I landed on my balcony. I opened the window, walking in on my tip-toes. I wasn't going to argue with my dad about where I spend the whole day. I laid on my bed, feigning I was sleeping, until I heard someone opened the door. I could feel my dad's gaze on me. I heard footsteps and I knew he came in. He sat on my bed and cleared his throat.

"I'm not dumb, ya know." I sighed then opened my eyes. "You were at that Morgan boy's house, don't lie." I nodded. "Why do you always have to be there? Can't he take care of himself?"

I wanted to get mad. Ethan could take care of himself. Actually, he was taking care of both of us, nearly killing himself in the process. But I couldn't tell my father about any of this. I couldn't tell about me being a vampire, Ethan being a seer and something much more powerful. I couldn't tell about me being hunted down like a mere dog or Ethan saving me from dying... Twice. Even if i didn't get mad, I still frowned at him. My father, Elliah, shook his head in disbelief. I knew how worried he was. He could tell how much I changed since I dated with Jessy. He felt guilty for not see this coming. Well, for his defense, Jessy was expert in the art of manipulate peoples minds. He was only trying to protect my heart from another disaster. But I knew, even if he wanted to, my little nerd, couldn't harm me. I was safe with him. Thinking about him made me smile. Smile like I never did when I dated that jerk. He saw that.

"Because, I need him." I answered him. Now, he was really mad. But i didn't give him a chance to express himself. "And it's frustrating to have you two always protecting me. Give me a break already." I said, playing my part perfectly. He fell for it.

"Really?!" He raised an eyebrow.

"You should have see him yesterday, at school. Some jock got angry at me because I ignored him. Ethan literally made him cry for pushing me. And when the same guy came back with his friends for payback, Ethan was the one to take care of them. He scared them to death." I said, laughing when Todd's face popped in my head.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Morgan? The one who need you to babysit him every Friday?" he asked, confused. I laughed louder.

"Actually, I'm only babysitting his little sister. And believe me, he's much more stronger that he give credit for. He's scarier than you at your worst." Then again, I smiled like I only do when I'm thinking about him. "Why don't you give him a chance to prove you wrong, dad? For me?" I pleaded, giving him my puppy face. He sighed, defeated.

"Saturday night, your mom's doing something for our anniversary. Let's say he's the special guest."

I launched at his neck and hugged him tight. Then I dashed in my bathroom, took a hot shower and changed clothes. I was wearing the only green top I got in my closet, a brown skirt was barely covering my tights. I put my brown boots, slided my brown jacket on and I got out of my house. What about all this brown? Well, somehow, I missed Ethan's chocolate brown eyes. They were the symbol of a more peaceful era. And like this era, they were gone... For good.

**:::**

Today, there was no school. Through I hated this day - we were commemorating the day when Jessy's church burnt with his folks - I was grateful I could spend the whole day at Ethan's. I walked to his house, still weak. I was anxious too. Did he wake up when I was away? Was he still in pain? He was restless the whole night, as if he was having the worst nightmare ever. But every time I touched him, he would calm and started to breath evenly again. I couldn't explain why my touch or my closeness have such an influence on him. But, it was healthy so I wasn't going to complain. When I thought about it, I did tell me that I could control his power only when he was focusing on protecting me. It sounded like I was the key restraining a power way to heavy for his small shoulders. I was happy I could help him, even if it still felt like it was my fault. I was going to ring the bell when Erica landed by my side. I looked at her, confused.

"I only want to know what's wrong with your nerd." she said, sternly. " And keep you from giving him fangs." she whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." I frowned, before ringing the bell.

Ms Morgan was the one who opened the door. She seemed worried and automatically, I started worrying too. She stepped aside, inviting us inside. Mr Morgan passed by us, kissing his wife goodbye before leaving. Where was he going? Well, his ancestor was the mayor of White Chapel back then. Maybe they needed him for something. Not like I cared anyway. We walked to the ...room and sat on the couch. Ethan's mom ran upstairs, rushing Jane to get ready. They were leaving too? Five minutes later, they were both down.

"Good thing you came, Sarah. I was going to call you. Ross got some last minute business to deal with and we are invited to the mayor house. I couldn't decently refuse and with Ethan still dead in his room, I had no choice." she explained.

"It's alright ms Morgan. We were going to hang out, anyway." I reassured her.

"Thanks a lot. I called later. Bye."

They walked away. As soon as I couldn't hear the sound of the engine, Benny knocked at the door. I took a look at my best friend; she nodded. She told the spell master everything that happen last night and he was as confused as her. But somehow, this sounded familiar to his ears. That what the blond told me when she let the tall brunette in. We sat and they both looked at me, waiting for me to explained when all of this began and more importantly how. I collected my thoughts and sighed.

"Monday morning, I ran into him when he was walking to school." I started. " He wanted to give a drawing he made. His sketchbook fell and we leaned at the same time to pick it. His eyes turned blue and somehow, we shared our memories. He saw him my portrait and he saw me writing on my diary. As soon as I jerked my hand, his head started to killing him but the pain washed away when I touched his shoulder. Then he ran away, scared. Benny, you saw what happened with Todd. Well, you didn't see the best part." I said sarcastically. "Todd came for payback time after school and he ambushed us, the whole football team surrounding us, when I was trying to get Ethan speaking. Todd explicitly threatened to rape when I was done with Ethan. That made him snapped. He send the whole team flying, without even touching them. And Todd, poor him, I'm not sure we will see him at school anymore..." I laughed but my voice was humorless.

They were quiet. Well, I did act the same way when I witnessed all of this. I was afraid of him, of how dangerous he was. But every time he snapped, every time his power got out of control, when I looked at me in the eyes, I could see how much he loved me, how much he feared to loose me. I felt bad for even try to avoid him. As if I could stay away from him. I couldn't even bear the thought of loosing him.

"Benny, you know him since kindergarten. Do you remember a time when I acted strange.?" I asked.

"Well, actually, there was a time like that. The first and the last time we fought. Ethan was seeing a strange man. But I don't know anything about him. One day, Ethan shut himself in his room for a week without eating, always mumbling he was the bad guy. When he came out, he was the Ethan who met. The chicken Ethan who fear everything."

"You're telling me Sarah's nerd was the brave one when you were kids?" Erica couldn't believe what she heard.

"Hell yeah! He was a naughty one." said the spell master, laughing. "But nobody know what happen to make him change like that." he commented, sadly.

"Well, since he remember, I guess he could tell us now." I said.

"Surely, but the sleeping beauty's still comatose." Erica stated, as if I was mental.

"No. He's awake." I said sternly.

The both looked at me, confused. I couldn't explain it either but somewhere in my head, I felt like a sparks. I felt like my heart start beating again. My mind went blank when I smelled him. Why could I smell him, only now? Erica reacted the same way. She froze. But apparently not for the same reason. Her eyes were locked on me, as if she feared what I could do to taste what smell so good. I tried to focus on something else, but I could hear his heart, beating in sync as I heard him walking in his room. He went to the bathroom. I could tell because, strangely, I could feel the hot water on me, as if I was the one taking a shower. It was strange but it felt so good. I knew this was Ethan's doing, even if he wasn't aware of it. Since he raid my head, the night he confess, there was times i could feel him, as if he was right by my side. When Jessy's men were hunting me down, I felt safe, because I knew he was with me, somehow. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Who are you?" I asked, bemused.

The man who came down was a total stranger to me. But he had the same smell, the same metallic blue eyes than Ethan. Actually, he looked like an older version of my boyfriend. Taller from few inches, his browns locks falling on eyes eyes and covering the back of his neck, muscular arms and a chest that made my mouth water. I stood up, slowly started to walk to the man standing there. He was looking at me the same way Ethan do, every time he saw me. Laughing at my bewildered expression, as if I was making a fool of myself for doubting my vampire senses, he spoke.

"Is it to hard to recognize your boyfriend?" he asked, teasing me.

I stopped in front of him. There was barely any space between us. Well, it didn't feel right if I wasn't at least this close to him. The tall brunette was still smiling, waiting for me to admit the undeniable true, waiting for me to recognize him. Such an intense sensual tension made it hard to breath, even for someone who didn't need air anymore. I raised my hand, gently brushing his lips with my fingers. He reacted just like Ethan. His heartbeat became heretic and his eyes was now filled with hunger and desire. He bit his lips. My hand reached for his messy hair. It felt the same.

"Ethan?" I asked, unsure.

He flashed me that lop-side smile that only my Ethan could do. He nodded then kissed me. And this was nothing like the kisses he gave me before, awkward and shy, gentle, genuine and kind. It was rough, passionate, savagely breath-taking. Soon, his tongue grazed my teeth, begging for entrance. As if I could refuse him anything. I granted him access and his tongue fought for dominance. I didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but I was so liking it. When we broke apart, he licked his lips, enjoying to the very end the taste I left in his mouth. And I was obviously breathless. This kiss just made me remember how thirsty I was and how good he smelled. God, help me. I was sure I wasn't going to live through this day. I was not going to be able to speak for a long time, Erica could see that. So she asked the question burning everyones lips.

"How could you grow so much in one fucking night?" she was definitely scared.

"Yeah, dude. That's impossible." Benny added, still not sure if he was talking to his best friend. "What does that mean? All this crazy things." he said gesturing Ethan's grown up body.

"I can give you the answer. But, he's more fit to the task." he said, still smiling. Who was he talking about. "Come in."

Someone opened the door and joined us in the living room. Automatically, I slightly shifted my body into a defensive animal-like stance. This made the newcomer laughed. Ignoring my protective posture, Ethan passed by me and hugged the man affectionately. I was taken aback by the words coming out of his mouth when he talked to him.

* * *

_**So, how was it? Worth the wait? Like the cliffhanger? Tell me in your reviews. In the next chapter, the true will finally come out. And there will a little present for someone. Like I said earlier, the next chapter is already out. So go read it. Until the two next chapters, see you.  
**_

_**Saphir Blue.**_


	7. Wishes

_**Hello there! I always keep my promise. So there is it. A special thank to my friend Etharahxlover. I know you didn't do this on purpose but this chapter wouldn't be perfect without your unexpected and involuntary help. This chapter is for you. I'm sure you'll be able to see where your magic had worked ^_^. Anyways, you guys, please enjoy it to. The 2nd chapter in Sarah's point of view and the true you wanted to know so badly.**_

_**Remember that I don't own my babysitter's a vampire.**_

* * *

**Chapter VII : Wishes**

Sarah's POV

"Father!" Ethan said as he affectionately hugged the newcomer.

Well, I didn't see that one coming. Sure, the man was around his father's age and had some of his features. But I was sure the didn't belong to the same family. Benny seemed to be socked the most, as if someone had stolen his friend just in front of him. He was seeing Ethan like he never saw him before and it felt for him like he missed all his best friend's life. They parted, looked at each other blue eyes and laughed for no reason, like children would do when they're happy. And I could tell they were. Ethan leaded him on the empty chair, then sat on the couch, exactly where I was sitting before he walked down the stairs. He motioned me to come and I obediently obliged. He took my hand and gently pulled me on his lap. I blushed. Wait! Why was I blushing for? The man started to talk.

"My name is Jeremiah. I'm the one who gave Ethan this power. Actually, a fraction of this power." he stated, calmly. A fraction? How much stronger Ethan could get? I was beginning to worry again.

"Who's holding the rest of it?" Benny was the first to ask. I looked at his eyes and answered for him.

"He's still holding it..." I said bluntly. He nodded slowly.

"Ethan was still too young to possess such a tremendous power. Even if he had the disposition to use them. But I didn't foresee this accident."

"An accident? You're talking about the reason why he couldn't remember his past?" I asked. He nodded.

"Cut the small talk. Just tell us what happen." This time, Erica was the one to talk. She was getting impatient. Well, I could understand. I was getting tired of the small details.

"I'll answer to this question." Ethan's voice came out in a whisper. "Everyone, touch my hand." he said, opening the palm of his hand.

I immediately understood what he was going to do. He wanted to show us the memories of that time. Benny and Erica looked at me, asking me silently if this was safe for us. I nodded and slowly brush Ethan's fingers with mine. They followed me. Soon, our eyes were clouded and we were pulled into a new world. The scene was taking place in White Chapel, few years ago. We were in th park near my house. A little boy was standing firmly on his ground while some man was obviously trying to intimidate him. That was Ethan when he was only 6. How cute! I thought while I was watching. We could hear their conversation now. I was wrong; they weren't arguing.

"Yeah! I want to be a hero when I grow up." Little Ethan stated with a wide smile. "I'll save everyone and all the bad guys will fear me." I couldn't help but smile. So young and he already had such strong sense of justice.

"What an ambitious young boy." Jeremiah laughed. Then he resumed, more serious. "You know, heroes don't only fight bad guys. There's monsters out there. Very dangerous and powerful ones. I'm sure you'll get scared in front of them. There's time, even I do." he admitted.

"Maybe..." Ethan's smile got brighter. Could that be even possible? "But, ya know. Heroes are strong because they can fight their own fears. That's the kind of hero I want to be." said the little brunette, proud of himself. Jeremiah laughed harder, upsetting the boy.

"Way to go, kid. Some guts you have there." he said, playing with the boy's hair, messing them up more than they already were. "I like you. So I'll give you power. I'll turned you into a hero."

Ethan's eyes lit up. Only a child could believe so easily a total stranger. But, this time, the stranger was telling the true. He asked the young boy to close his eyes; he obeyed without hesitation. The man put his hand on the little boy's face and his body immediately started to glow. The scene blurred and pictures flashed in our hear. Pictures showing Ethan when he was training, using his new power to do good. Then the last scene. Jeremiad was holding a woman by the waist. She was kissing his neck. Well, this was what it looked like at first glance. The girl happened to be a vampire. And she wasn't kissing Jeremiah but drinking his blood. Ethan was staring in shock. Immediately, he used his power to get the girl out of his friend, no his father. Touching the ground then slowly raising his hand, a stake was created. Before,nobody could do or say anything to stop him, he had kill the vampire. But, the little boy didn't expect to see the man running to the woman. He didn't expect him to try to save her. He didn't expect him to be in love with her. Everything went blank and we were once again in Ethan's living room.

" I killed her." Ethan said, his voice cracking. "Back then, one mistake meant I'll be the bad guy forever. So I ran back to my house and cry my eyes out. I didn't want power if I was going to hurt people. So I sealed them. I don't know how but I did it anyway.

"When you got out of your room, you had forgotten all of this." Benny said, summing the whole story. Ethan nodded.

"The shy part was just me, subconsciously trying to avoid any kind of relationship where I was bonded to hurt someone." explained my boyfriend, a humorless smile plastered on his face.

"But when you find someone you wanted to be with, willing to fight your fear for that sole purpose, the seal on your power broke." Said Jeremiah

"Because you had something to protect again." finished my boyfriend.

They were looking at me with such an intensity that I couldn't bear their gaze. They were grateful. My eyes, glued to the ground, I was fighting to not blush. Ethan was laughing silently. But I could tell he was thinking the same thing. They were both happy that one day, Ethan had to taint my top with his lunch. Happy that Erica had to cancel and give me the babysitting job. Because, when I showed up in his life and when he started to have feeling for me, I saved them both. I wasn't sure if I deserved all of this attention. Actually, I felt more like the lucky one. Being a vampire, a bloodsucking creature damned for eternity, I was destined to live all alone my endless life. But his love brightened my world and somehow I knew he will be with me forever. Well, I guessed I was happy that I had actually did something for him. I owned him so much; I was afraid I couldn't give him back all the things he did for me. This was obviously a beginning.

**:::**

"Aren't you suppose to be angry? He killed you woman, right." Erica asked, still confused. She sure knew where was her priorities...

"Abee was going to die anyways. She just left earlier than she thought. And I'm going to join her soon enough." he said. Ethan felt guilty and Jeremiah was sad. About what? I couldn't tell. "But I'm worry about you, son. This growth is abnormal." He resumed, concern tainting his voice.

"More than all of this?" I asked sarcastically but inside I didn't want to hear more bad news.

"The power I gave him have, somehow, his own conscience. When I got them, they restrained themselves on their own, judging when I could use my different abilities. But instead of waiting for him to be mature enough to use his potential at its fullest, they forced his body into growing faster."

"And the meaning?" Ethan raised an eyebrow, sensing this wasn't going to be fun.

"This means there's a danger coming soon. And your power will be needed to counter it. Anyway, you grew too fast..."

the words finally reached my mind. This sudden growth, could it mean that his death was coming closer too? No! I didn't want to think of it. I couldn't even try to phantom my life without him anymore. But, I was terrified. Today, he was looking like a 18years old average teenage boy. Even if Ethan had never been average to me. Two years in one night and this didn't seem to be the end of it. My time with him was gradually decreasing as I made my mental calculation. I didn't know when my body froze but Ethan gently shook me. His eyes saw right through me. I was like an open book of front of him. His lips brushed my cheek and I froze again. His breath hit me with such force that it made me dizzy. I avoided his gaze as I bit my lip.

"Well, good thing we know what happen. But, what are his powers?" Erica was speeding up the talk. She knew I wouldn't managed much longer to keep my fangs in.

"Telekinesis, earth-bending, pyrokinesis, that the power you got from me. But your seer abilities hadn't kicked in at that time. The telepathy and the time-bending must be an alteration of your seer's power." he stated. "If you're as strong as me, you shouldn't be able to die either."

As soon as I hear that, I felt like my heart was beating again, and at a disturbing pace with that. Ethan? Immortal? Was this just my imagination? Or did he just say that I could live this damned life with my love one eternally? But yet again, the seer intoxicating scent made me forget about everything. He shouldn't be able to die, he said. Did that mean he will survive if I ended up sucking him dry? Did that mean my venom wouldn't hurt him if I even let my fangs sink into his neck? There was no way I could be so lucky...

_'And I didn't even turn when my girlfriend fed on me.' _I heard someone in my head. Jeremiah was grinning evilly as Ethan was trying to not laugh. _'Son, why don't you give her a good taste of you?'_

Oh my God. Jerks! My eyes turned bright yellow as I hissed on Ethan's adoptive father. I couldn't take it anymore. As if I wasn't thirsty enough. Benny and Erica stared at us, giving us a "what did I miss" look. But my angry face kept them from actually asking. Not like they had the time to ask anyway. Because, without warning, I saw Ethan slightly raised his index finger toward her geeky best friend and the blond vampire. Jeremiah seemed to understand the gesture cause he moved his hand and made the door opened. Before they knew it, they were both flown to the door. They saw Ethan and Jeremiah sharing the same evil grin, as their face slowly turned red from anger.

"Sorry. But now we need privacy. I'm sure you can understand that." laughed my boyfriend as he motioned his mysterious friend to shut the door. He obliged , keeping his eyes on us.

"Now, I need you to do me a favor, Sarah. Actually, it's better to think of it like my death wish." He was serious again. "This power is the only thing keeping me alive. So, as soon as Ethan will receive the rest of them, I'll die. This mean I won't be able to refrain them for him. Sarah, you're the key of his power. If he got out of control, he can burn the whole town in a blink of eye. You have to be around, all day if it's needed." he pleaded. I slowly nodded.

"No, I won't agree to this. Sarah will be in danger if she's with me at times like that." Ethan retorted, not ready to back down on this matter.

I got up, frustrated. Why did they have to be so protective? I was a vampire, for crying out loud. I was not as breakable they all thought I was. Ethan, my father, even Erica. He tried to take my hand but I didn't let him. I knew how his touch could numb my mind. I couldn't let him weakening me when I wanted to be strong. I looked at him straight in the eyes. Bad idea. The concern and the hurt I saw written all over his face break my hurt. My new found resolve shred into pieces as I hugged him as tight as I could, forgetting about my vampire strength. His arms locked around my waist, bringing me closer to him, while he was hiding his face in my hair. Well, the soft way sure could make it too.

.

"I know how much you fear to loose me, Cuddle Bear." I heard Jeremiah laugh at his nickname. I ignored him and continued. " I feel the same way. You're always protecting me, putting your own life at stake. This can't be a one-side road. " I gently forced his head up, so I could stare at his beautiful blue eyes, once again. " Let me protect you this time. Let me be the one to soothe your pain. Let me lighten this weight on your shoulder." I pleaded, almost crying.

Few minutes of silence passed. I wasn't expected an answer anymore when he nodded in approbation. I smiled. I couldn't help it, he was so cute when he was upset. Just like a five year child. But he reminded me he wasn't five nor shy anymore. His lips captured mine as he desperately kissed me. Yeah, he was desperately looking for an answer. He wanted to know if I was alright with all this changes, alright with the one he was before, the one he was now. If forever wasn't too long for me. Silly boy. I forcefully put my tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He didn't mind that at all. He understood everything. Each thought I couldn't speak aloud. Like how I couldn't care less about his new appearance. I was pretty sure I was going

to get used to it. Definitely! How eternity wasn't long enough to show him how much I loved him, how much I wanted him. And I wanted him in so many ways. We parted after few minutes. I was breathing heavily. Strange for a vampire, ain't it? He caressed my cheek and a shiver ran down my spine. I felt incredibly happy, so full of life. Hold on! That was it. By his side, I was alive.

"Now that we're alone..." he started. I took a look around. We were... I didn't hear Jeremiah leave. "Let's talk about my condition." Why did he have to be so stubborn? I rolled my eyes, motioning him to continue. "I don't want you to hunt anymore."

"Sure thing." I laughed thinking this was just a joke. But I froze when I saw his face. He was deadly serious. "You're kidding, right?" I asked, wondering if he remembered that I needed blood to survive.

"Let me rephrase it. You won't need to hunt anymore." He didn't have to say more. I could see where this was heading. And I didn't like it.

"No, I won't feed on you." I said, shocking my head in disbelief. How could he?

"Well, I forgot to tell. Actually, you don't really have a choice." he said.

Before I could complain , I was in his arms and he was heading to his room. I tried to break free, struggling to get back on my feet. But the hunger, the thirst had made me so weak that I wasn't such a fight. He was holding so close to his chest that I could feel his abs. Had they always been there? Certainly. They had just developed like the rest of his body. If only I could focus on his delicious chest. Bur the only thing I was aware of was the appealing symphony made by his heart. Every beat was begging me to bite him and it was hard to ignored them. He walked in his bedroom. How did he managed to open the door with his hands full? Well, the answer didn't really matter. There, his scent was overwhelming, burning my throat. Did I already say that I wasn't going to live through this day? My fangs threatened to drop.

"How much longer do you intent to resist, Sarah? You won't hurt me. You can't hurt me."he assured me.

"What if I get addicted?" I questioned but I was already defeated.

"But, it exactly what I want..." he said, smiling confidently.

I couldn't find the right arguments to prove him that this was a bad idea. My mind couldn't even think straight, for the matter. I was too weak, physically and mentally to protest any longer. So I surrendered. I pushed him off of me and slowly made my way up on him, letting my predator instinct take over me. I looked at him and I could see how long he waited for this. How long he had to wait to be the only one I needed to live. A small part of me was still trying to fight but it was so easy to mute her. I leaned closer to his neck, brushing it with my noise. This simple touch made him shiver and made me want to tease him more. I growled; my fangs were out now, my eyes, golden. I tore his shirt and gasped at the sigh. He saw him grin as my fingers were appreciating his perfectly drawn abs. There was no way I couldn't get use to this!

I kissed his collarbone only to scratch it deep enough to make him bleed. I watched, hypnotized, the blood trailing down his chest. Then I licked it all the way up to his neck, earning a slight moan from him. Without me asking, he obediently arched his head to the side. Slowly, my sharps canines sinked into his skin, piercing the vein underneath. As soon as his red liquid started to flow in my mouth, a memory passed through my mind. The night when I save him from turning into a fledging. The first time I had the chance to taste him. I remembered how I couldn't get his scent out of my head, how I couldn't wash the taste away. This night, I hate me so much, because I was so tempt to come back in his room, so tempt to bite him once more. This night when I stopped to run away from my feeling. This blissful night where I admitted for th e first time that I loved him. And this night, on the brightest star, I selfishly wished to find a way to feed on him without hurting me. Looked my wish came true.

* * *

_**Wow! This one sure made me sweat. Well, there's the explanations you all wanted to read. Did it reach your expectations? Review and tell me. Now, things are going to speed up a little in the next two chapters. Make sure to not miss it. My connection isn't fixed yet but I'll try to not make you wait more than three or four days. I promise. Well, until then, see you guys later.**_

_**PS : For those who wonder what so different between pyrokinesis and fire-bending, there's a little explanation. Fire-bending consist in controlling fire already present with your body. Pyrokinesis consist in creating and controlling fire at will with just one thought. I saw this kind of power in a movie, ten years ago... Never thought it will help me with one of my stories.  
**_

_**Saphir Blue**_


	8. No More Lies

_**Hello everyone. Here the next chapter. As I promise, things are going to be a little complicated for our lovers birds. The prelude to something greater. I hope you're ready for what will be the first one of my best chapter since I started this story. Enjoy yourselves to your heart content. **_

_**I wish I own My babysitter is a vampire T_T...**_

* * *

**chapter VIII : No More Lies**

Sarah's POV

I was walking through the school gate the next morning, smiling. I was on cloud nine and my feet was barely touching the ground. There was a melody in my head that I couldn't help but sing it. People gave me strange looks as I passed by them, wondering about my sanity. But I was fine. Actually, I never feel better since Jessy bit me one year ago. The sweetness of Ethan's lips was still lingering on mine. Every time I thought about it, my whole body would start to shiver. And his blood. There was no word strong enough to describe the feeling that stormed inside me that night. The taste was so incredible that I had a hard time to refrain myself from sucking him dry. When I finally managed to gather enough strength to stop myself, I pulled back, licking my lips. I wouldn't dare to waste a single drop. Addicted at first bite? Definitely...

The moment I took care of my thirst, all the worries I had came back. I was now conscious that I drank too much from him and I started to hate myself for being so weak. He had closed his eyes, leaving me unable to read him. So I waited, more anxious that I should, for some reaction from him. After few minutes, which looked like centuries, he finally opened his eyes. What I saw there not only reassured me but got me hungry. Sure, I was awfully full, but I could be greedy, right? His blue sapphire, deep ocean where I was loosing myself in, were shining brighter than ever. At his smile, I could say he liked this as much, maybe more than I did. And he was craving for more. So much that as soon as he got his breath back, he kissed me hungrily. When I got home, I was so hyper that I couldn't sleep. Even so, this morning, you wouldn't be able to find someone more cheerful than me. Erica was waiting for me at my locker. When I got there, practically jumping on my feet, the tension I could read on her face disappeared.

"Seems like I worried for nothing." she stated, with a sigh of relief. I nodded, retrieving my books from my locker. "You should have call me. It's not safe for you to hunt alone."

"I didn't go to hunt, so there was no need to call you." I countered, smiling to myself. I was too happy to get mad. But,what about this protective instinct?

"You didn't feed yourself? Are you crazy?" she yelled, totally forgetting we were at school.

""Scream louder since you're at it!" I said, sarcastically. "I fed myself. I just didn't need to hunt." I whispered th last part.

"How did you ..." started my best friend.

Then she understood the hidden meaning behind my words. Her eyes widened in shock as realization hit her. She gasped and looked at me with a mixed expression of disgust, fear and happiness. Well, this kind of disturbed me. I was expecting the disgust. The last past months had been hard for her. Every night, when I called her, I was always talking about how cute Ethan was, how sweet he had been to me during the day. And every time, she shrugged with a disgusted tone how gross all of this sound to her. I could explain the fear too. The new power my seer boyfriend got was terrifying her because she had a taste of them and had seen him go berserk once. She couldn't help but think of how dangerous the brunette could be if he was turned into a vampire on top of this. And starving like I was last night, she knew that I couldn't control me enough to prevent my venom from dropping into his veins. I didn't want to admit how right she was about that part. But I couldn't figure out why she was happy.

"You drank his blood?" asked the blond, trying to swallow the true. I nodded, hiding my blush. "I can't believe you turn him..." I was going to tell her she was wrong but someone beat me to it.

"She didn't turn me."

Erica and I jumped when we heard Ethan's voice echoing. How could he have come this close without my best friend noticing him? She didn't hear his footsteps or the beat of his heat. And I didn't smell his intoxicating fragrance. He must have taken lessons from Rory about "ninja skills". To be able to surprise Erica since she was a vampire wasn't an easy task. Well, for my part, this was surely the side effects of my euphoric mood; I was so lost and distracted by my remembrance that I was becoming clueless about the world around me. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled at my vampire best friend. She looked at him, sniffed the air around him, focused on his heartbeat. She could attest that Ethan was still human and alive. Even if she couldn't explain it. The seer laughed at his confused look and she hissed at him in response. Trying to ignore him, as well as the little voice in her head telling her she had to stay away from my boyfriend, she turned to me.

"So you managed to control yourself." she praised me, uncertain. I shook my head in negation.

"No, I didn't manage. I did inject him venom. But for some obscure reason, he didn't turned."

Obscure or not, they both could tell that I was relieved that the poison in my fangs didn't affect him. I wasn't sure I could have been able to live with myself I had made that terrible mistake. Ethan was still smiling, laughing actually, as if we were two idiots incapable of solving a simple problem. That earned him a glare from both of us. He tried to calm down and spoke as soon as he got some air in his lungs. Laughing so hard made his pack of abs more visible through his skinned v-neck green shirt. Now that I was thinking of it, where did he get those clothes?

"Jeremiah told you I shouldn't be able do die. He forget to explain the meaning behind his words." he began, his expression now serious. Then the bell rang. I frowned. "Well, I'll tell you at lunch. I missed you already."

He whispered the last sentence in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. Damn him and his seductive husky low voice. He pecked my lips and walked to his first period. Erica sighed, frustrating. She had never been the patient type and waiting three long hour for an explanation was purely torture for her. So she decided to ditch and fly around to pass time. School was going to be boring if I had to think about the mystery of Ethan's new power. I got the feeling that I wasn't going to like what he was going to reveal us. And lunch break wasn't letting me enough time to prepare myself for the worst. When all of this was going to end? I asked silently as I walked to the parking lot. Erica was right. Ditching was the best thing to do right now, for both of us.

**:::**

Ethan was sitting at his regular table, talking to the spell master. I could hear them arguing about the risk the seer took when he kindly offered me to be my "dinner". I guessed he wanted to know how Ethan managed to nullify the effect of my venom. Meanwhile, Benny was yelling, saying something about how pour a vampire's control could be when they were starving. He sure knew his lessons about vampirism. And , I was curious to know with who he learned so much about my kind. Urgh! Even now, it was hard for me to think of me as a bloodsucking killer rather than as a ordinary human girl. When the geeky wizard saw how fruitless his warnings were, he finally advised my boyfriend to be less reckless the next time. Because there was going to be a lot of "next time". This was undeniable. The argument was over, now and curiosity flared in Benny's mind. I could see it in his face.

"So..." he started. Ethan raised an eyebrow. "How was it? To have the second most beautiful girl ever sinking her fangs in your neck?" The spell caster was sure it had been painful. Had it been for Ethan?

"First, you're not objective on your ranking. She's second only because you had fall head over heels for Erica." countered Ethan. Oh? Really? Erica was going to be ecstatic when I'll tell her.

"Cut the crap, E. Sarah's first in yours only because she's your girl." affirmed Benny, taking a bite of his pizza.

"No... Sarah's not first." His best friend gave him a confused look. So do I. Ethan smirked. "Sarah got no competition cause she's the one and only." he said looking at the cafeteria door. Cheater! He knew I was here. "Well back to the first topic. Man, this was incredibly amazing. No! This is not even near the true." he admitted dreamingly.

I couldn't help but smiled. Well, I was so relieved that I didn't hurt him; to know that he really liked it was a extra. I was going to walk in when I saw the whole cheerleaders squad heading to the seer's table. They surrounded the tall brunette, leaving him no space to escape. He looked at me, worried. Vampires were very territorial and I was no exception. Actually I was the worst case, since last night. I watched, the anger slowly raising, my eyes turning golden bright. I saw him gulp. Sure, I had no reason to get angry, since he was only paying attention to me, the cheerleaders not even noticing that. An hand appeared on my shoulders, refraining me from biting all of their heads off. I turned and hissed, baring my fangs at my vampire best friend. The blond didn't even bug. She was focused on the scene playing before her eyes. Few minutes after, when the braver one started to run her hand on Ethan's chest, she let go of me. I walked toward them and furiously snatched the girl's hand.

"Hands off my man, bitch."I said, pushing the girl aside. She looked offended. Her team came to support her. As if that could scare me.

"You're messing with the wrong girl, Fox. And Ethan's not something you can own." she retorted.

"Wow! That's unusual from you. You can actually say some clever words. Here. For you." I clapped my hands, making her angrier each time my false applauses echoed in the room. The whole students were now, surrounding our table, expected a girl's fight. "I'm going to make things crystal clear for you. Ethan, who do you belong to?" I asked him, confidently looked at the girl.

"I only belong to Sarah." he answered without hesitation. "Now, excuse us but we got lot of things to do." he said, taking my hand and motioning Benny to follow us. And the three of us started to walked away.

"How much did she paid you to say that?" I froze at her words.

Angry, I turned around to face her again. Just in time to see Ethan slap her hard enough to make her right cheek turned tomato red. One of the football team player stepped forward to support the cheerleader, followed suite by the rest of his "pack". A smile immediately appeared on the girl's face, thinking they were going to teach the seer a lesson. But one look at the brunette shining blue eyes, all they all froze. At first, I thought he had used his powers but they were shaking. Seemed like Todd and his friends recognized Ethan and remembered his warning. They gave the girls an apologetic look before dashing out of the cafeteria. I returned my attention on my boyfriend. In his eyes, blue flames were dancing. Jeremiah's words echoed in my head. _"He could burn the whole town in a blink of eye..."_. And I was trembling. I took a deep breath and focused on Ethan.

_'Ethan?' _ I called in my head.

Since the night I was hunted, I knew Ethan was always present in my head. I never asked him if he couldn't break the bond, because I knew he could. And we both knew that Jessy wasn't the type to gently back down. If the vampire king of White Chapel had promised that no one will have me if he couldn't, there was no doubt that he will try to kill me at all cost. So, if the seer could sleep better that way, I didn't mind him spying my mind all day. Actually, I felt more secure and at ease when I knew he was here. As expected, he heard me. He reluctantly turned his head in my direction. I looked at him, concern filling my brown eyes. I shook my head negatively, literally begging him to let this go. His anger slowly disappeared and his expression softened. He sighed in defeat.

_'Seriously. You can make me do whatever you want.' _ he said in my head. I smiled. _'But before we go...'_

he flashed me his signature lop-side smile and jumped on the table he was sitting before. He cleared his throat and glared at the crowd.

"I, too, will make things clear. If someone ever try to hurt Sarah, man or woman, you'll regret it." he warned.

At that, he got down, took my hand and walked us out the cafeteria. Man, now the whole school will avoided me for ages because of this. Ethan sure was exaggerating sometimes. Erica joined us and we all headed to the parking lot. When we got to my car, I was going to scold him but he kissed me. In the background, the blond vampire and the spell master were feigning being disgusted. But, with what I heard earlier, I was sure they were just jealous to not be able to do the same. My best friend was as shy as Ethan was, when it came to open her heart. Guessed I could give them a little help.

"If you're not going to tell us why you didn't turn, just get a room!" snapped Erica, angry now. We laughed. She really wasn't the patient type.

"Well, like I said, Dad didn't explained what he means by that. So I asked him in my dream." I gave him a confused look. "He's training me all over again. Since I'm stronger than him, it safer this way." he explained. I nodded. I was wondering if I could enter his dreams too. "Well, Its not like I'm like you guys." he said, pointing at Erica and me. " You know, immortal. Its more like an endless rebirth circle."

"You mean, like the phoenix or something?" asked the geeky wizard. Ethan nodded.

"Kind of. Every time I die, my time-bending abilities will send my body back to a time where I was alive. But, to you, it will seem like I'm just healing. And pretty fast, for the matter."

"Very interesting, but I'm still can see why you didn't turn..." stated my best friend. So true to herself.

"I was getting to that part. To my powers, vampirism is a kind of death. No offense there. So they just reacted as if I was dying..."

"Some complicated powers you got there..." said Erica and Benny, in unison. I stared at them, in disbelief as Ethan chocked back a laugh. "What?" They asked, at the same time. Now my boyfriend couldn't refrain himself when he saw the significant look I gave them. No need for words when my face was telling what I was thinking. "It's not what you think!" they yelled, yet again, at the same time. Then they growled at each other before furiously walking in different directions. Well, this was funny and now I was sure there was something between them.

"So, to you, I'm dead?" I asked, returning my attention to Ethan. I feigned being offended.

"I said no offense, remember? And you know very well that I don't care about your vampirism. Dead or alive, you're always be my Sarah and I'll follow you, even to the end of the world. Even to hell." he confessed, blushing. There was he, my shy Ethan. I thought he was definitively dead. He took me by my waist and brought me closer to him. My arms locked around his neck.

"Good thing you're talking about that. Hell's awaiting you." I whispered in his ears. He raised an eye brow. "My father want to see you. So you're invited for dinner Saturday night." he gulped. "You have to be there at 7.." I laughed at his threatened expression. He didn't fear vampires or any kind of supernatural being but was scared to meet my father. What a hero.

**:::**

Days flew fast. We were already Saturday morning. Dad was out, busy picking a present for his wife. Mom was turning the house up side down. When I told her that I had the permission to invite someone for tonight dinner, her face lit up. Beside Erica, I never invited nobody here. Even if Ethan knew where I was living, he never came in, too shy to confront my father. But mostly because I was too embarrassed to show him the one I was at home. Now that we were going out, I wasn't sure how to act around him with my parents watching us. I sighed; I didn't think at all when my father told me to bring him today. I laid on my bed, looking at the roof, hoping that my father will behave himself. Pssh... As if he could. Someone knocked on my door. My mother slightly opened it, enough to let her head pass.

"Sarah, honey, why don't you tell your boyfriend to come for lunch. This way, we'll have more time to get to know him." she proposed.

"Well, I should be fine with it. I'll make sure to call him." I assured her.

"Tell him to be there at 12:00." she yelled through the door she had already closed.

I giggled. Mom was something. A little extravagant but if it wasn't for her, my father would have stayed the tyrant he was back then. Since Ethan was going to come earlier, I got up and walked to my closet. I picked the purple dress I bough last week, specially for this day. Sure, I didn't expected Ethan to see me in this but I wanted to impress him. I put the dress on my bed and headed to the bathroom. I took a hot shower, to warm up my cold skin, enjoying this little pleasure that my vampirism didn't steal from me. When I got out, thirty minutes later, I could hear my mother getting ready in her room and my father parking in front of our house. I wondering how I was going to do my hair if I couldn't see myself in my mirror when I felt a gust of wind.

"Need a little help?" asked Erica, already aware of my answer.

I sighed in relief, when she walked in and started to curl my hair. She sure knew when I needed her help. Actually, I was wondering if she put some weird device on me, so she would know when and where to appear. I pushed the thought aside. Ethan was already mentally stalking me, this was more than enough. When my brown locks perfectly curled were finally falling on my shoulders, she focused on my make-up. The time she finished her "artwork", the bell rang. I didn't have to look at my window to see who it was. His scent came to me, making me hungry. Since this night, in his room, I didn't drink any blood, cause up until now, I had been full. Yes, the blood I sucked from that night kept me running all this time. Erica motioned me to go and disappeared. Before anyone in the house could react, I flashed downstairs, putting my heels on as I yelled.

"I get it, mom!"

When I opened the door, I froze. He had grown again, I could tell. His hair was sightly longer; the locks would have completely hidden his orbs if it was for the hair fixer. They suited him better. His features was manlier. He was around 20, if I was guessing right. So this was what the grow-up Ethan looked like? Well, the seer was more awesome that he had ever been. We were matching. He was wearing grey pants, a purple shirt covered by purple sweater. What surprised me the most was the grey tie around his neck. Ethan hated to wear this. He sure tried hard to make an impression on my father. I was still wondering where he did get clothes at his size but I couldn't ask since I was speechless. So he was. He flashed me a shy smile, his metallic blue eyes avoiding at all cost mine. They finally settled on me in awe. He was stunted, petrified, paralyzed, like the first time I came babysitting at his house. If it wasn't for my mother, we would have spend the whole day stuck there, like two statues.

"Oh! Ethan? Is that you?" asked my mom, shocked. He nodded.

"Yes, Ms Fox."

"Well, men sure grow fast in your family." we smiled awkwardly. If only she knew... "Sarah, honey, why don't you let him in?"

I looked at him, hunger and desire burning in my brown eyes. He gave me his hand, I took it without a second thought. I stepped aside, allowing him to come in. He was early; there was still on hour before lunch. But it was hard to stay away from him, so I didn't mind. I led the way to the living room where my father was reading the news. We stopped in front of him, waiting for him to notice us. My mother cleared her throat and slowly downed his newspaper. The first thing he saw was our interviewed fingers. He grinned his teeth and clenched his fist. He was ready to hit someone. Instinctively, Ethan stepped forward, hiding me behind his back, shielding me with his body. My dad got up on his feet, towering him over. The seer was done for. Every time my father stood this way, the man in front of him would lower like a coward and run away. But surprisingly, my boyfriend stood still, looking up at him with cold eyes. Never once he did lowered his head.

"Look like you're not so bad kiddo." my dad said, punching Ethan playfully. "Better not disappoint me, boy. If you want to live, that's it..."

I gulped. Why did he had to embarrass me like that? Ethan didn't say a word, his body was still very tense, as if he was ready to pounce anytime. I pulled him away, leading him toward the stairs. He did mumble something but even with super earing, I couldn't comprehend what he said. Men and their eternal fight for dominance! I thought, rolling my eyes. We walked up to my room and I closed th door behind us. Now, we've got some privacy. Using his tie to pull him closer, I crashed my lips on his, taking his breath away. As soon as the tension disappeared, he started to kiss me back, locking his arms around my waist. I was enjoying his touch, his taste, his scent to the fullest. I missed him so much. Yesterday, at school, we barely saw each over and since Ms Morgan was sick, his parents didn't need me to babysit Jane. So I was forced into staying at home. The longest time I spend without him around. Looked like he felt the same. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, gasping for air, upset that his lungs couldn't take it a little longer. I giggled. How more adorable could he be?

"You're hungry..." he stated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I needed to? I thought you were in my head day long." I laughed. "And, you were coming..." He smiled.

"Let's skip the appetizer and get straight to the main dish."he teased. But I could tell he was craving for it just as much as I do.

He took off his sweater, dropping it on my bed. My eyes turned bright yellow as I reached for his tie. I slowly loosened it and started to unbutton his shirt. One... Two... Three buttons downs and I could have a pretty good look at his chest. My lips brushed his collarbone; a moan escaped from his. This made me growl. I kissed his neck before I sightly opened my mouth. I pushed him on the nearest wall, forgetting again about my monstrous strength. My fangs popped out, slowly sinking into his skin. Soon, his sweet blood started to flow into my carven, slide in my throat, easing the burning sensation that I didn't have to fight anymore. I was so focused on Ethan and his taste and he so lost in this guilty pleasure, that we didn't hear the door of my room opened.

"Sarah!" gasped my parents.

I jerked away from Ethan's neck as he, once more, stood before me, in a protective stance. Could vampires have heart attack? I was having one right now. I slowly turned my head toward them, sadly looking at them from the seer's back. The fear I could see in my mother eyes could have kill me one more time. A stake straight to my chest will have been less painful. I will have enjoyed it thousand time if they had give me the choice. But, the worst was my father expression. He looked at me as if the person before him was a total strange, like I was some kind of monster. Actually, he was right, I was one. Tears started to flow. Ethan took me in his arms, comforting me, ignoring the glare my parents shout him. They were wondering how he could allow such creature to be near him, to bite him.

"What kind of monster are you?" asked my dad, with a disgusted face.

"A vampire..." answered an unexpected guest.

Now, we were in Hell...

* * *

_**Another cliffhanger. Well, I'm sure you know who decide to join the party. You like it? Love it? Great cause what's coming will get you addicted (I'm kidding, I have no right to be this arrogant). Next chapter will be out tomorrow. I can't wait to show it to you guys. I'm sure I won't be able to sleep until I have it done. Write, write, I've got to write. I've got to go. See you later.**_

_**Saphir Blue**_


	9. Burning Hell

_**First, I wanted to thank you, guys. Your reviews had actually made me cry. No kidding. I'm happy that you actually like my work. I'll never be able to say how much I'm moved by your words. So, I keep on doing my best to give you the best. There goes the chapter of today. Ready for my best work ever? Ready to see Ethan's powers at their full extent? Hope this will worth your wait, your support and my sleepless night XD. Enjoy everyone!**_

_**Don't forget, I own my babysitter is a vampire. Well, unfortunately, that's only one of my many dreams T_T...**_

* * *

**Chapter IX : Burning Hell**

****Sarah's POV

"A vampire..." answered an unexpected guest.

Four heads snapped up, looking at Jessy, who was floating on the other side of the window. I hissed at him, baring my fangs. In my arms, I could felt Ethan shaking with anger, his temperature slowly raising. He was going to loose it. Actually, he had already lost it. He pushed me toward my parents and the second I got near them, a doom of fire appeared, protecting us. Well, this way, there will be no causalities or accidental deaths. This meant that the seer was still conscious. How long before he completely snapped? I didn't want to know. My parents were scared out of their mind. This closeness between us was very uncomfortable, for both of us. It was awkward. I retracted my fangs and pulled them closer, my cold body easing the heat around us. They shivered but reluctantly accepted my help. I bit my lip, worried about my boyfriend and the whole town. The ground started to shake, the foundation of my house trembling. Through the flames, I could see Jessy smoothly landing in my room. The seer didn't move, waiting for the vampire king to attack.

"Good trick." said my ex, tilting his head toward the doom protecting me and my family. "A spell learned from your geeky friend."

"This is your last day on this earth. Welcome to your judgment day." stated the seer with a stern voice, totally ignoring his past sentences.

His heart was beating slowly, as if he was near death. It felt like the first time he used his power. Then again, Jeremiah's words echoed in my head. The reason behind Ethan's exponential growth was because he wasn't mature enough to use his powers at his fullest. So the headache and the pain were the side effects of him using them way too early. But, this shouldn't be able to happen, since his growth was almost over. So why did he look so weak when nothing could harm him? Then, I saw Jessy smirked. And every piece of this puzzle were put right in place. He was draining him.

"You knew? About his powers?" I asked under my breath. Ethan was now on his knees.

"You really think I'll come to kill you without any preparation when you bulldog can chop my head in a blink of eyes? Sarah, you know me better than that." he teased. "Now that your nerd boy is completely useless, let me give you a free pass. Destination : Hell."

As he said so, Ethan's flames extinguished, letting my parents and me unprotected. Then a stake flew, targeting my silent heart and everything went in slow motion. As if someone wanted me to enjoy this bloody scene. I could have dodge this but this meant let one of my parents take it for me. So I stayed, waiting for my fated death. I didn't planed Ethan's intervention. Yes, with his last strengths, he jumped in front of me, the stake piercing through his chest instead of mine . Yet, it had felt like my heart have been the one staked. The seer cried in pain and my scream echoed with his. I fell on the ground, my hand reaching for my chest. I expected a hole there. I expected to be turned into ashes. But none of that happened. My boyfriend gasped for air, his heartbeat was now a faint sound that my vampire earing could barely hear. Tears came streaming down my face, blurring my vision. Everything went black when the brunette's heart stopped beating.

"Sarah! Ethan!" My parents voices came like a far away whisper.

**:::**

At first, when I came to, I didn't remembered what happened the last past hours. Well, I was the first vampire in history that collapsed from pain. My kind usually weren't that breakable, so it was weird. I took a look around. I were in a cage, in a middle of nowhere. Grass and tress, nothing more. I wrapped my arms around my legs and let my head rest on my knees. Soon I felt a hand on my cheek. My brown empty eyes were now on my mother but somehow I couldn't see her. As if she was just part of this colorless scenery. She watched me, fighting her tears. It was as if she was crying over a dead body. Somehow, she was right. Inside, I was hollow, empty, dead. And then, images flashed in my mind, playing over and over again Ethan's death. Once more, I felt like this stake he took for my sake, pierced through my motionless heart. I closed my eyes, shook my head, desperately trying to get this pictures out of my mind.

I wanted to die, now. Why was there no fucking stake around when you needed them? Why should I bear this damned life if he wasn't here anymore? How was I supposed to accustom myself to this darkness when my eyes could only see his bright light? Yes, I was dead, because I was nothing but a empty shield without Ethan. I shrugged my mother's hand on my shoulder. Nothing could comfort me, not even the fact that fear had disappeared from their eyes. A monster couldn't love, right? I was no monster since I was in love. And I was dying because of that. What a joke. Such a tragedy had to happen to convince them. My father finally made a move. I stood, came to me and hugged me. And I couldn't fight the tears anymore. I cried my eyes out.

_'He's alive, Sarah!'_

I snapped my head up, looking hysterically around us, searching for the man who spoke to me. But we were alone. Well, this was expected. My heart wasn't the only thing broken now. My mind was too. I had surely lost my sanity. No, I was just a lost case. As if I wasn't feeling insane enough, I heard someone giggle in my head. And then, I understood what was wrong. I knew this voice. And hope started to fill my eyes. I stood, parting from my dad as he watched me in disbelief. But everything turned silent again. My face fell again and I returned to a sitting position, trying to forget the pool of blood where the seer was laying in the moment he gave his last breath. Jessy chose this very moment to appear, like always, out of thin air, smirking. The next second, I was baring my fangs at him, trying to bend the bars of this damn cage. Unfortunately, my hands had only touched the metal for second that I jerked away, crying in pain.

"You're awake. There I thought that I would not be able to see your beautiful eyes again." he teased.

"Holy water?" I hissed angry, ignoring his amusement.

"Smart and beautiful." he laughed

"I thought you wanted to kill me." I stated coldly. "Why am I still alive?" He smiled.

"But I killed you, Sarah." He pointed at my blank golden eyes. Even the rage I was feeling now wasn't enough to wash away the emptiness. "The very moment his heart stopped beating, your life had ended." He said, victorious.

He was right. And this made me so mad that I ignored the holy water, ignored my pain and tried in vain to free us three from this prison. He laughed louder at my pathetic attempts while walking away. My fury slowly vanished, as well as my resolve to break through my prison. How could I get my parents out of here when I was reduced to mortal strength? I was not the one to come up with the plan. Ethan was and he wasn't here anymore. This simple thought made me cry again. I let myself fall on the ground, in the same curled up position I woke up from. Only one week. We've been going out for only one week and the whole world was against us. But, I never thought Jessy will be the one to tear us apart.

_'Don't cry, Sarah. Everything will be alright.' _said the same voice I heard few minutes ago. Then, I remembered. Jeremiah, the seer's adoptive father. This voice belonged to him.

_'No, nothing is right. You saw this. Ethan's death.' _ I sobbed louder, my mother still trying to comfort me.

_'You have already forgotten. We can't die. He told you. Just give him some time and get ready...'_ He seemed worried.

_'Ready? For what?'_ As if I hadn't enough problems on my own, there.

_'When I got through my first death, I got berserk when I woke up. But, my son got to experiment the worst kind of death for his first time. And with his obsession about your safety. You can see the bad match.'_

_'Thanks for the good news.' _I answered sarcastically. He was already gone.

The news I got didn't comfort me one bit. I couldn't believe this rebirth circle the seer told me about. He couldn't come back from the deaths, not after loosing such an amount of blood. Even if this was true, Jessy managed once to drain the seer's power. I couldn't let Ethan come here, if he was alive that's it. I wiped my tears and finally made up my mind. I was going to kill the vampire king, even if this was the last thing I'd do. I took a look around, hoping to find something that could free the three of us. That when I felt a gust of wind. I snapped my head up, expecting to see my ex boyfriend. The next second, I was trying to keep my parents silent, shutting their mouths with my hands. Jeremiah smoothly landed in front of the cage's door. He slided down his hood so I could see his eyes. I gasped. They were black.

"No time to waste. I've got enough power left to..." He started.

He couldn't finish his sentence. Jessy didn't let him. Sneaking behind the man's back, he drove a stake into his chest. My eyes widened in shock and horror as a familiar voice started to scream in pain in my head. I smiled, regardless of the tragedy happening before my eyes. The world around me was meaningless again. Because I could feel him again. Jeremiah was right. Ethan was alive, I could tell through the bond wee were sharing. But because this bond between us was strong, maybe way too much for our own good, I had witnessed his father death. I was trembling in rage, a rage that didn't belong to me. A feeling so destructive that my head started to kill me. I bended on my knees, trying to shake the pain away. Then I looked past Jessy' back, scanning the woods behind him, waiting for an apocalypse.

Suddenly, I was feeling hot, sweating as if I was walking on the sun. first, I thought it was my imagination, the madness caused by Ethan's fury. But my parents started to have a hard time to breathe. Yes, the atmosphere was heating up. The next thing we all saw was fire, flames all around us. Everything was burning slowly, consumed by blue flames. They were crawling everywhere, eating away this lifeless scenery. My mom was scared out of her mind and my father was playing his role perfectly, supporting his wife while feigning courage. Even the fearless vampire king was wondering who was capable of such demonstration of power. I had the answered. My eyes couldn't get off of this shadow walking through the flames, as if they were under its control, as if it was itself on fire. From where I was standing, I felt like Cerberus itself have opened the Hell's gate and he wasn't going to close it until his prey had passed through it.

Finally, we could recognized the man playing with this fire. Ethan stopped few inches before Jessy. This one was petrified, angry, shock. He couldn't believe that the seer he saw drown in his own blood was standing strong, right in front of him. Actually, even the hole in his chest had disappeared. I could see no imperfection in his muscular chest. Chest that couldn't take my eyes off since he was shirtless. How could my hunger torment me in such critical situation? But how could I help it when my amazingly hot boyfriend look like a fucking fire god. A shiver ran down my spine when my eyes caught his and I automatically back away, taking my parents with me. As soon as my father saw the fear in my eyes, he understood what was going to happen. Well, if a vampire feared a boy on fire, this meant only one thing. Something deadly dangerous was going to occur.

"How could you? How did you?" stuttered Jessy. This was a first. "I killed you. I can testify that your heart stop beating. The blood, your blood." Had Jessy ever felt so threaten in his whole life. The answer was obviously no.

"Didn't I tell you? This is your judgment day and I will be the one to deliver it to you, asshole." said the seer, in an icy voice.

Such a calm fury, like this unbearable silent before a storm come and destroy everything in its way. The now tall brunette had never been this mad, this blind from anger. Not even this time when Todd promised to rape me, not even when the cheer captain had assumed that I had bought his love, not even when the hunters Jessy send told him they were going to kill me in front of him. But this wasn't the only thing. An agony, a pain so deep that his body seemed to had a hard time to contain. Something I had see in his eyes so many times. When I sacrificed my last hold on humanity form him. Few days ago, in his lost memories. And in the end, guilt. Because it happened again, he had hurt again someone dear to him. And Jessy was the one who revived all of this pain. For that, he was going to pay. Well, he was smart enough to see what was coming. So he tried to flew away. But he barely made it few inches above the ground.

"You won't run, Jessy. I won't let you run away this time."

The seer snapped his fingers and the vampire's body crashed on the ground. The impact was so violent that my evil ex gasped for air, something that he didn't need anymore. He tried to stand, in vain. He bared his fangs at Ethan but fear was the only thing that you could see in Jessy's eyes. Once again, he wanted to get up or sit at least. Unfortunately, for him that's it, it was like he was buried alive – well more dead than alive actually – under a building foundation. He felt like Atlas, holding the whole world on his shoulders. His body was so heavy. Even open his mouth was pure torture, an inhuman effort. The brunette made a step toward, emotionless, as if he wasn't enjoying his little vendetta. He knelled beside his old foe, offering him his pity.

"How does it feel, tell me? The weight of your numerous sins?" teased my boyfriend, a stern look on his face.

"What did you do to me, geek?" asked the vampire, angry. He got punched in the face. "What did you do to me, Morgan?" repeated Jessy, more polite. The seer answered his question.

""Gravity." simply said my boyfriend. "I'm on my bright side today, so I'll do you a favor."

"You'll release me?" teased the vampire. Wrong answer. He got punched again.

"I was going to let you choose the way you want to die. But since you're not willing to play along, I'll do this the hard way." informed the brunette.

Ethan touched the ground with his left hand then pulled out of it a stake made of rock. He played with it for few second. Then he glanced at the vampire glued at his feet. He took a deep breath before driving the rock into Jessy's right hand. The vampire cried in pain, cursing the seer as he dig it deeper in. when the woods was silent again, the seer talked.

"This one was for turning Sarah into a fledging."

touching the ground once more, Ethan created another stake. He stood up and walked around the vampire's paralyzed body. Then he knelled down again and staked his left hand as violently as he did for the right one. I couldn't watched this anymore. So I mimicked my mother and hided my face in my father's shoulder. Apparently, he was the only one enjoying my boyfriend's new taste for sadism. He was surely hoping to be able to drive on of those stake on Jessy until he turned to ashes. Boys sure knew how to hold grudge.

"This one was for forcing her into becoming a full-fledged vampire." stated my boyfriend.

Was he avenging me? It really looked like he was. He made a third stake and pierced through his hostage left leg. The fourth one was already in his hand when his voice echoed again.

"This one was for using me to turn her." he said kicking him. Jessy whined like a little dog. " And this one is for trying to kill her.

The target was the right leg. The vampire screamed louder than before. He was nearly in tears, trying to act tough. As if someone was buying it. This was finally coming to an end. The seer, for the last blow, created a spear. Yeah a rock-made spear. He raised it above his head, saying his last word.

"This one is to thank you. Even if I hate to admit it, maybe I will have never met Sarah if you hadn't bite her. Too bad I can't spare your life."

the spear went through Jessy's chest, piercing his heart, turned him into ashes. Ethan looked at them, as the wind blew them away, the blue flames dancing in joy. This was over. Jessy was now dead and wasn't going to come back anymore. I was still locked in this stupid cage with my parents, unable to run in his arms, unable to hold him so tight that he might loose his breath. The fire slowly extinguished and I was shock to see that nothing had been harm by the blue flames. Odd. Ethan was standing here, motionless, as he eyes were glued to the cold body of his adoptive father. The moonlight made his tears more visible, as they rolled on his cheek. He smiled humorlessly.

"Hey, dad? Did she scold you, when you got there?" asked Ethan to the dead laying in front of him. He didn't wait for an answer. He knew none would have come anyway. "Well, this was to be expected. You made her wait so long, for my sake. Don't forget to tell her how sorry am I, okay?" Flames danced in eyes metallic blue eyes and the lifeless body caught fire. "Goodbye..."

We all watched the body burn until nothing left of it. We waited for Ethan to recovered from his lost. He moved his hand and the cage's door flew opened. Without a second thought, forgetting about my parents, I ran to him and jumped onto his neck. My lips crashed on his as I kissed him with all the passion I could mutter. My fingers gently pressing on this chest that I was starting to like so much. But something was off. Then I noticed that his arms never locked around my waist like they used to. His eyes were wide opened, empty, looking at nothing. His heartbeat didn't fasten when our skin touched and he was half naked. The strangest thing was that he didn't kiss me back. Yeah, for crying out loud, he didn't kiss me back. Worried, I stepped away, giving him some vital space. I watched him, as he started to cry, totally broken. I wanted to hug him but he didn't let me to.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." he started. I waited, since I had the feeling he wanted to say something more. But nothing came.

"It's alright, Cuddle Bear. This is not the first time I see you cry." I teased, trying to light up the mood. This didn't seem to work.

"I didn't apologize for that." he smiled, yet again, without any humor. "I'm sorry because I'm going to break this promise I made to you."

My face fell. I didn't like where this was heading. Without knowing why, tears came streaming down my cheeks. As long as I could remember, Ethan only made two promises to me. One was to always protect me. Actually, he did pretty much more promise this to himself. I never asked him to be this overprotective with me, even if I knew this meant that he loved more he could even express it. Somehow, I could tell he wasn't talking about that one. This only left me one option. This night, in his room, when he confessed his love to me, he did promise me one more thing. That he always stayed with me. Forever was his very words. What was he trying to say? That he was leaving me? All I could see in these sapphire was pain and emptiness.

"You're leaving? Without me?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

He slowly nodded. A train could have hit me at full speed, it wouldn't have hurt like his words was hurting me right now. My legs gave up on me and I was falling. Instinctively, he reached for me, avoiding the collision. But as soon as I could stand on my feet again, I pushed him away. How could he be so kind, acted so concerned when he was trying to say goodbye? I couldn't bear it.

"Why?" I simply asked. He took a deep breath. He was crying too.

"You remembered the memories I shared with you?" I nodded, not really seeing what he wanted to say. "I told you that I didn't wanted this power if I was fated to hurt my dearest one. Today, when I died, I nearly kill you along with me. Because of my obsession, this connection I had with you, this bond I didn't want to break no matter what, nearly made you join me on the other side."

Now, things was clearing up. And I was wondering how I managed to pass so easily. I was right to think I had been stake just like him, because this was actually what happened. I shared his suffering and if I wasn't already dead, I would have share his death. Of course, I wouldn't have been able to come back. We played, yet again, in Jessy's hand, without even knowing.

"I don't want to loose you, Sarah. I don't want to be the one who ended up killing you. I had already took everything from you." he said, wiping my tears. I knew he was talking about my humanity. What a stubborn man. Feeling guilty all this time when I assured him I was fine. "I love you. More than my life, you know that."

"Liar!" I snapped. "Liar. If you're so in love, why are you trying to kill me this way?"

"Don't do this to me. It's hard enough..." he begged. It was hard for me too. Its was so hard to resist when he was pleading, begging this way. I had always be so incline to give him whatever he ever asked for.

"It don't have to be hard." I pecked his lips. " Just stay." I kissed him, desperately trying to convince him.

This time, he wasn't strong enough to refrain himself from kissing me back. I forcefully put my tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss, weakening his resolve. His fingers were running through my brown locks as my nails was digging onto his back. I was holding him, not even wanting to release for the air he needed. Because all his lips did tell me was goodbye. Over and over again. He broke the kiss and gently pushed me away. I looked at him, defeated. I will give him what he wanted.

"You're not going to live through this, Ethan. Neither do I." I warned him. He smiled. He knew that. "This will kill us both."

"Maybe..."

"You will come back to me." I said, confidently. But I was still crying.

"Maybe..." he repeated again.

"Just remember. I, too, made a promise to you. And I will keep it."

He didn't seem to understand what I meant by that. Well, I was sure he will understand when the time come. I watched him, as he slowly and experimentally lifted his body in the air. I didn't wave him goodbye because he was the only wanting to part. I didn't shed one more tears. I would allow myself to cry when he will found out how stupid he had been to leave. Only when he will crawl back into my arms. Until then, I will keep my words. When I couldn't see him anymore, the feeling of emptiness resurfaced, amplified, making me realized one thing. Earlier, when I thought he was died, I thought I was in Hell. I was wrong. This was just the purgatory. Now, it was really a living hell. Because, loosing him was painful. But have him leaving me on his own will was worse. So much worse...

* * *

_**1:00AM. I finished it. I really couldn't go to sleep before I have it done. I cried so much when I wrote this. Hope this will touch you as much as it touched me. So, what Sarah did promise to Ethan? Will this hurt them? How much? So many questions that I will answered as fast as I could. Wait for the next chapter, guys. Until then, bye.**_

_**Saphir Blue**_


	10. Crawling Back To You Part I

_**Hello everybody. Thanks again for you reviews. I love you guys. And I'm sorry about the time it took me to write this. But until this Wednesday, I didn't know what to write and how to write it. Well, I hope, you'll like this. Enjoy.**_

_**Remember, I don't own MBAV.**_

* * *

**Chapter X : Crawling Back To You Part I**

Sarah's POV

My eyes were glued to one spot, watching at Ethan's figure as it slowly blurred in the starless sky. I couldn't believe he was flying away, like a coward. He was supposed to be a hero capable of fighting anything, even his greatest fear. But his childhood trauma had resurfaced with his father's death, with Jessy's return and with our near death experience. This was way too much, specially for the seer. He had always been so emotional, filled with concern about everyone safety, ignoring what's good for him. He was selfless and now that his mind was set on the fact that his closeness will only harm me, I guessed there was no way I could change his mind. In this, we were very similar, so strong-headed, too stubborn for our own good. Soon, my vampire eyes were unable to catch a glimpse of his body in this night sky. This made me finally realized that he was really gone. I felt like crying, like dying, like staking myself but I knew this would never comfort me. Yet again, I was hollow. My non-beating heart had always be silent since Jessy had bit me. Even so, I could still feel him somehow, like when the seer and I were together. Now, there was simply a hole my chest, my heart had vanished, disappeared, broke through my ribs and ran away from me. For the first time in this year of damnation, I felt like a vampire. This was surely the beginning of the end.

"Let's get out of here..." I said. But it sounded like a plea. "i can't stay here any longer."

"How are we supposed to? We don't even know where we are." stated my mother, worried. I smiled humorlessly.

"Guess I can show off a little since you know the true now."

They looked at me confused, not sure if they should be afraid or exciting to get the hell out of here. I gave them a small smile, this was all I could manage right now. I opened my arms, like I was asking for a hug, exactly the same way I used to, back then when I was 6. This was also some kind of test, to see how much all this mess have soften them about my... condition. I was asking, in a very deviant way, if they were really alright with their now vampire daughter, if they could still love me despite all of that. They understood it and took their time to think about it thoroughly. Well, better say they feigned to think. They had already made up their mind when they thought I had died with my running boyfriend. This had made them forget everything. They walked in my opened arms and held on tight. I smirked and took off to the sky. Before they had finished to screamed, I had landed smoothly in front of our porch. They didn't expect me to fly us tree back home so fast.

"Wow..." was all my father could breath. I giggled, but inside, this simple sound felt so wrong. They saw the look on my face. My mother patted my head, smiling as my dad opened the door. "How about you tell us everything we miss ?" I nodded.

We slowly walked in and we headed to the living room. They sat in on the couch and I, in front on them on the floor, Indian style. It was like when I was 6. We used to sit like that every night and I was listening eagerly to my father's stories. But, tonight I was the story teller and the true about my mysterious attitude was what I told. I began with the vampire party, explaining how I got in this state and how I first met with the seer. This memory was our first happy one. I went on, with the time Ethan was accidentally changed into a werewolf. It got a little more tense when I got to the blood drive and the vampire nurse. It was embarrassing to admit how weak I had been around around after this. It had been the one and only time that I craved for someone blood. A predicament of the love growing inside me. I told them how I became a full-fledge vampire, how I saved my geeky boyfriend at that time and the true behind my sudden desire to visit my cousins. Every adventure we lived, how we protected each other secrets. Everything. I finished my story with the brunette's new power and all this changes could mean. Then, silence. A long silence, as I waited for them to swallow it all. My dad was the first to talk.

"You don't drink human blood, so why was you feeding on the kid earlier.?" he asked as if I didn't really believe I could control myself around them. My mother was expecting an answer too. I sighed.

"It was Ethan's wish. Somehow he convinced me and I ended up promising him to drink his blood. Only his..." I answered honestly. But I was very uncomfortable with this topic. I had a bad feeling. As I was going to get hurt again.

"But he's gone." stated my father. My body froze for few minutes before I slowly nodded in response. I didn't like that he reminded me that painful true. " What will you do? You know... When you'll be thirsty?" he asked worried. Then he remembered my last word, when the seer left. " You're not thinking about keeping this promise?" Horror was now filling my parents eyes.

"Let's worry about it when the time comes..." I smoothly evaded. "Now there no more secrets and there will be no more lies." I said as I got up.

They saw my silent demand in my brown orbs and both nodded in agreement. I thanked them with a small smile and flashed to my room. I wasn't the one to use my vampire abilities when there was no need to. But I didn't want them to witness the prelude of a long sleepless night. Once I was in my room, I closed the window Jessy had left wide open and locked the door behind me. Now that I was alone, I allowed myself to fall into pieces. I leaned on my bedroom's wall and slowly let myself slide to the ground as I started to cry again. I curled like a child, ashamed that I couldn't contain the pain inside. The tears were flowing and I couldn't stop them, I didn't have the strength to hold them any longer. How was I supposed to deal with such an intense pain, how could I live without him? Since I didn't have the answers to those questions, I let everything out in these tears. My wounds, my frustration, my sorrow, the emptiness. I cried until I couldn't do it anymore. I felt asleep tired, sore, hollow, wondering why I wasn't out there sniffing him out of his hideout.

**:::**

The next morning, Erica called to know how the dinner went. But I had let my phone ring, over and over again, until she got tired of it. Yet, it had been my mistake to think that she would have give up so easily. Few seconds later, she was standing in front of my porch, ringing the bell. My mother had opened the door and let her in. Without wasting anymore time, she asked what happened yesterday. Erica had never been the patient type, remember? Mom calmed my best friend, leaded her on the couch before telling her everything. At first, the blond was very shock about my parents knowing our secret. But, she had always thought it would have been better, for me of course, if they knew. She hissed in frustration when she learned about Jessy. He was supposed to be banished from White Chapel. Anastasia , the child head of the vampire council would have gone hysteric if the seer wouldn't have dealt with the megalomaniac vampire. Eventually, she had to tell her about Ethan. Once my best friend heard about that, she didn't know how to react. Sure, she knew how powerful the brunette was, since she was so scared of him. How could he not be too, since he didn't know how to control his emotions on rampage. But was it the best solution, to leave me behind, when I was the only one capable of taming the wild beast he was becoming? Erica didn't seem to be agree with him.

"He won't last long." I heard her say. My mother didn't understand why she was thinking that." I know Sarah better than anyone. She won't be able to bear his absence."

"I know what you mean. She is totally lost right now, literally lifeless." my mother commented. Why did she have to see everything?

"Plus, the geek's case is helpless. Sarah's the world to him. Even for her sake, he won't stand the distance. This is a challenge... And the winner will be the most stubborn. Let's just hope that this won't kill them before they give up..."

This sounded so wrong, coming from the blond vampire. But she was so right. That night, when the seer decided, for both of us, that it was better to leave, I did challenge him. I challenged him to survive without my presence, without everything I mean for him. Sure, I was dying to see my geek again. I could have track him down and get him out of his hideout. I could have done all of that, only if I had lost my pride. So I was bearing the pain, ignoring the ache, trying to fill the holes. Easy, right? In his case, things will be a little bit more complicated. Ethan was obsessed with me and I was flattered, really. But, in this game, this was his worst weakness. How would he be able to refrain himself from breaking my mind walls? How would he find the strength to not spend every night looking at me, from my window, wondering if I was having a nightmare? He won't be able... his resolve will crumble. One week. It will take one week and he will crawl back to me. If I was addicted to his blood, as much I was addicted to him, I will make him realize that he could only breathe through my kisses. That his heart was beating only because I was allowing it to do so. It was so on...

Next morning, I walked to school, playing my role perfectly. Tricking all the students of White Chapel High was a piece of cake since Ethan had made it clear that nobody could come near without facing the aftermath. Todd and his friends from the football team were living proofs. I got to my locker and retrieved the books when I heard familiar voices. I turned around to see my best friend walking so close to the geeky spell master that I thought they were glued together. Benny seemed to be worry about the seer and Erica was trying to comfort him somehow. Looked like the Morgan hadn't see their son since he left their house last Saturday. They had called every hour at the wizard's house, hoping to find answers. Strange... I didn't get any calls. Wonder why... The blond soon started to tell him about Jessy and Jeremiah deaths, about the brunette's departure. The spell caster couldn't believe how cowardly his best friend was acting. Yet, he couldn't help but laugh at such stupid and vain attempts.

"This is nothing more than suicide." said Benny. "He get lovesick whenever she's not around. As if he could live without her."

"Good to know... " I stated interrupting them. They jumped in surprise. "It's really kind of you, Erica, to inform Benny. Sorry about that. I've got a lot on my mind." I apologized.

"Thought you would forget and I saw him at the school gate. No big deal there, right?" defended the blond vampire, putting some distance between them.

"Erica's right. You don't have to apologize. Actually I should be the one to, for E's action..." he said trying to hide a blush.

They were so obvious. Apparently, way too much for them to notice how good they looked together. I shook my head in disbelief, wondering how they could deny it. Well, I wasn't allowed to say anything, since it took me months to realize my own feelings. The bell rang and I closed my locked. I was heading to my first period when I heard Erica calling my name. I slowly turned around, not sure I could manage my fake bright mood any longer. I waited to hear what she wanted to tell me. But I was scared by the serious expression plastered on her face.

"I heard from your mother..." she started. This wasn't a good beginning. "About that promise you made to the nerd king." I raised an eyebrow and motioned her to continue. "You're not going to keep it, right? You know what happen to our kind in this situation, right?"

"I know..." I whispered.

"Yet, you'll still going to keep this stupid promise. Sarah! That's insane. That's suicide!" she yelled. I started to walk again, ignoring her disapproval look.

"Who know..." I whispered to myself. But I knew she had heard me.

**:::**

The week went slowly. I avoided my best friend, not willing to play "Happy Sarah" every times she was around. She seemed to understand my will and let me alone. Everyday, the seer's parents called me. But I couldn't mutter the strength to lie to them. So my mother took the daily task on her shoulders. The pain was growing stronger each hour I was living without him, making each day a living hell. Monday night, I tried to sleep but I kept having nightmares. Pictures were flashing behind my closed eyes, pictures of my body drying from the lack of blood. Pictures of my boyfriend walking away. I was running after him, trying to convince him to stay. But each time, I couldn't reach him, my words, my tears couldn't reach him. I woke up in the middle of night, crying. Since then, I decided to not sleep anymore. Vampire didn't have to, actually. I was doing it, because I wanted to feel more human. Now, being a sleepless bloodsucker monster wasn't so bad.

Friday morning. I got out of my bed, after hours spend to look at my roof. I headed to my bathroom, looked at my mirror and sighed at my missing reflection. I took a long hot shower, trying in vain to warm my cold skin. Since Ethan was gone, I never feel warm again, as if my body could only accept his warmth. I pushed this thought out of my head as soon as my throat started to ache. I was getting thirsty. Actually, I had been since two day ago. I managed to hide it pretty well, from my blond friend principally. I sighed again. My body wasn't going to take it much longer. Another week, maybe two. I got out of the stream of hot water. I wrapped myself in my bathrobe. I walked out of my room, down few stairs. My mother was busy making breakfast, I could tell by the awful noises she was making. Strangely, I couldn't sniffed any fragrance. As if my nose wasn't working anymore. I returned to my bedroom and dress, before joining my mother in the kitchen. I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. When she turned to pat my head, she gasped in shock.

"What?" I asked, scared. She pointed at my eyes. "What?" I repeated.

"Yellow..." she breathe

I flashed upstairs, straight to my room. I took the hand mirror the seer had offered me as a birthday present. He had asked the Earth Priestess to enchant it so I could see myself in it. I took a look and gasped in horror when I saw my golden eyes. I closed them and focused my vampiric power but nothing I could do was working. They remained yellow. This meant I was too hungry or too weak to control my vampire side. When I got back down again, my mother was in the living room, waiting anxiously for an explanation. I sighed.

"I guess thee will be no school for me today..." I stated, trying to sound sarcastic. They nodded.

"Since when did you had a proper meal?" asked my father, seriously. I was fidgeting on my spot. "You didn't drink any blood since you bit the kid that night, right?" I nodded.

I expected him to be mad, to scold me endlessly, to go rampage, and a lot things around those lines. But he simply sighed and got on his feet. He walked to the kitchen. I heard him opened the fridge door, pouring something into a glass. And yet again, no scent came to my nose. This was starting get be disturbing. I couldn't smell a thing, as if the whole world had lost its fragrance. I was more than shock when my dad came back with a mug full of blood. I was so hungry that I couldn't keep my eyes from turning bright yellow, how could I did get the scent of the red liquid? I took the mug and wondered if I should break my promise. But my hand moved on it own and bought the cup to my lips. So I took sip, only to split it all out the next second. Now, I was scared.

"I... I can't drink it?" I stated, even if this sounded like an interrogation. "It can't be..." I dig in my pocket for my phone and dialed Erica's number as I headed to the door.

"Where a you going?" asked my parents in unison.

"Anywhere... As long I can solve my problem..." I answered, shutting the door closed behind me.

Erica didn't answer at first and I didn't have the spell master number saved in my phone. This sucked...I walked to his house, to weak to flashed me there. I was mid-way when Erica called me. I sighed in relief. Maybe I could have some answers.

"Hey, bestie. What's up?" she asked as cheerful as ever.

"Something wrong with me. I can't drink blood anymore." I summed, still running to Benny's. She gasped in horror. "Is Benny's Grandma back?"

"Yeah... Why ?" asked the blond worried.

"Go get your nerd and let's met at his house..." I ordered, dryly.

"Actually, he's with me..." she confessed. I could almost see her blushing. "We'll be there in a sec."

**:::**

When I got to the wizard's house, my best friend had already told the Earth Priestess about my problem. She asked me ton of questions and ! answered as honestly as I could. Everything seemed to point at Ethan new power. So we finally ended up telling what happened few week ago. Since it was hard for me to talk about the seer, Erica and Benny did their best to explain the situation. They told her everything, about the memories the brunette and I shared, the pain he felt every time he used his tremendous powers. About the fight with the whole football team, fight he won without breaking a sweat. They went on with Jeremiah's appearance. At his name, Grandma Weir turned livid. Weird, right? Erica explained how the seer managed to convince me to only feed on him and how I weakly agreed. Then, she finished with the "Jessy accident" and my boyfriend's departure. I felt like my already broken heart was shredding into more tiny pieces. The aged woman took her time to register every information and gave me serious look.

"So, Ethan broke the seal he put on his powers... I didn't think the time will come so fast..." Tree pair of eyes flashed her confused looks. "I was the one who help him with the seal. If I did things right, I certainly still don't remember it." she confessed.

"We should have know..." we said in unison.

"So Jeremiah's dead ?" she asked. I slowly nodded. " Reckless to the very end. Now I guess Abigaëlle is happy. They're finally together."

"Hold on. You knew him?" I questioned her, in bewilderment.

"I've got the memories of the previous member of the Earth Council. She was still alive when Jeremiah was chosen to be the Messiah. Never thought he will make such a splendid savior."

"Wait, how old was he?" asked the blond vampire.

"He was around 4, if I remember well." the elder answered, still searching in her memories.

"4 decades?" Somehow, I knew I was wrong.

"Better count in centuries, honey..." corrected the Priestess. Erica and Benny gasped in shock. Well, the seer's adoptive father looked so young. Could Ethan live this long without aging? Could forever really mean something for us? I was dangerously close to hope.

"Well, pretty interesting but this don't tell us why Sarah can't drink blood." Erica... so true to herself.

"Ethan and Jeremiah are so similar, that why our little seer had been chosen to become the new Messiah. First, you got to know the nature of Ethan's power. Actually, the only power he receive from Jeremiah was the power to give life to his emotions. All that Ethan do, every manifestation of this so-called power he got, were just just his emotions amplified to their fullest." she explained.

"You're saying that this fire, the earthquake and everything else, was just his emotions running wild?" I summed, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Yes, when they amplified this way, the world around him react to his emotions and bend at his will. In your case, Ethan love you, so much that he selfishly want to own you in every single way. Subconsciously, he released his power on you and your body reacted by making you unable to drink any other blood."

"Let me guess. Unless my stupid boyfriend decided to free me from this restriction, I'll have to deal with it." she nodded. I got up furiously. "I wouldn't mind that if he was around." I hissed, my fangs popping out due to my lack of control.

I walked out of the Weir's house, crying from anger. This anger gave me strength cause I flashed myself as far as I could. I would have learn this a week ago, I wouldn't have mind since he was still with me. I ended up in front of the Morgan's porch. From here, I could hear how worried they were about the seer's disappearance. Jane was having nightmares, thinking she was at fault. Everyday, blackmailing him, about every secrets he wanted to keep, for their sake. She pushed him to a dead end. Well, she thought she did. Mr and Ms Morgan were doing the same thing, blaming themselves. They didn't trust him enough, embarrassing him with a babysitter when he could actually handle himself. Without even noticing, tears were cascading on my cheeks. I wiped them and ran away from this painful conversation. Ethan left them for my safety. I was the only one to blame.

I was heading to my house, messing up my mind to find a way to explain my problem to my parents. No more lies, you guys remembered? My father was going to be mad. I could already see him hunt down the seer to make him come back, by force if needed. I pushed the thought away and sighed. Then a little breeze blew my brown hair, bringing to my nose a familiar scent. I froze. Of course I could smell him, since my body was cursed to acknowledge only his fragrance, his taste, his touch, his blood. Well, even without this strange spell, I could recognize him from afar, in the crowd. Yeah, I was addicted and every cell in my undead body was screaming this true. I slowly turned around, eyes closed.

"Sarah..."

Again with this voice full of concern. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. If my senses weren't telling me so, I couldn't have recognize him. He had changed so much in such a short time. He looked like Jeremiah. Tall, strong shoulder, big manly hands, long hair falling on his metallic blue. It felt strange to be in front of a grown up Ethan. Anyway, I was as bemused as always, literally blind from his bright light.

"I'm sorry about what I did." apologized the seer. What was he talking about. "I didn't want to restrain you this way..." he continued. I froze.

"You were listening. But how? I didn't sense you..." he looked at me as if I was stupid. Then, it hit me. "You're still spying me through my mind, you jerk!"

"Yeah..." he confessed, really feeling guilty and ashamed.

"Anyway, why are you here? I'm not safe if you're around, isn't that what you said." I yelled. He recoiled like I had slapped him. I wanted so bad to slap him.

"I can't let you starve." he shyly explained. I looked at him, as if he was some kind of stranger.

"Stay away from me, you stranger." He froze in pain. This was killing me, too. But he had to learn. "I don't want you back, if it's to clear your guilty mind. I want My Ethan back."

With that, I flashed away, leaving him alone. I was only few miles away, when I felt an intrusion in my mind. I shut my head, clearing it and pushing away the intruder. As soon as I did, I felt a wave of anger growing inside of me and I could tell the seer didn't like what I did. He really didn't because, I heard a furious growl as the whole town started to shake. We were even, now.

* * *

_**So? How was it? Review and tell me if you like it. Next chapter will be out this Monday. I need rest because there's a lot of thing on my mind. Be patient and bear with me please. Until the next chapter. See you guys.**_

_**Your blue stone, Saphir Blue**_


	11. Crawling Back To You Part II

_**Hello there, my dear readers. As I promised, there the second part you've been waiting for. Well, it's a little shorter than my previous chapters. I'm sorry about that. Hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of the first arc. As always I thank you guys, for your support. If it wasn't for you and all the stories I read so far, this fanfic wouldn't have been made. So, thank you again for the magic filling all the stories written and posted here, at Fanfiction.**_

_**As always, I don't own My babysitter's a vampire. Neither do I with this song "Crawling back to you" written by Daughtry.**_

* * *

**Chapter XI : Crawling Back To You Part II**

Ethan's POV

It had been one week since I left and I already couldn't take it. Every day I was getting closer to the breaking point But the only thing keeping me away from her was my pride. I didn't want to come back when I was the one to leave. All I wanted, all I needed was an excuse, some false reason to appear before without hurting this pride of mine. I was thinking cowardly ? Yeah. I was aware of that. But I didn't want to admit how weak and vulnerable this love was making me. So I was spying, sneaking silently in her mind, hiding in the darkness of her head, waiting for a chance. And she gave it to me. Was I crazy to be happy when she was starving? Was I insane to fly back to White Chapel in glee when I learned she couldn't drink blood? Definitely. I flew as fast as I could, fending the air, pushing my psychic power to its extent as I led my body to the town. I could see why Rory and Erica loved their new life. This was the only thing I liked about my powers. This was the only bright side.

I smoothly landed on Benny's roof, listening eagerly to their conversation. Good thing Grandma Weir was back. Now I could have some real explanations about my gift. I was shocked to learn all of my doing were due to my emotions. Sure, my feeling had been like a roller-caster the past few weeks and I could easily believe why the world around me would prefer to bent at my will, instead of feeling my wrath. Do not misunderstand; I wasn't the angry type. But when you keep all those feeling deep down inside, they fated to resurface one day or another. This had been the case for my childhood trauma. My heart skipped a beat when I heard how many year father lived. Could I live as long as he did ? Could it be that forever really something for Sarah and I? I was dangerously close to hope. And it faded away as fast as it came. When I learned that I was the one who put this seal on Sarah's body, my mind went numb. Again, I was the one hurting her. I wanted to cry...

the brunette vampire walked aimlessly until she got in front of my house. Through her mind, I could hear all the worries of my family. Jane, who could be so cold-hearted, was actually feeling guilty about always blackmailing me. My parents were thinking about the way they used to treat me : always like an immature child. But what broke into millions of pieces was the fact that Sarah was blaming herself for their pain. She ran away, not willing to hear them cry any longer. She wasn't strong enough to bear all this suffering. I wanted so bad to hold her in my arms to comfort her. I had to tell her she wasn't at fault. And without knowing, my body followed her, until my feet touched the ground, few step away from her. She froze. And I could feel the hunger raging inside her head. My scent was driving her crazy. I was starving from the lust, the desire to feel her fangs sink into my neck. I couldn't deny it. I became some kind of junkie and this was no ordinary addiction.

"Sarah..." She turned slowly, without opening her eyes. Why ? I wanted to loose myself in them... "I'm sorry about what I did." She opened her eyes, only to gave me a confused look. "I didn't want to restrain you this way." I explained. This confused much more but I could see anger lingering deep inside her golden eyes.

"You were listening? But how? I didn't sense you..." I gave her a "think a little harder" look. Bad idea. She literally snapped when she realized what this meant. "You're still spying me through my mind you jerk." yelled the brunette vampire.

"Yeah" I confessed, ashamed of my weakness.

"Anyway, why are you here? I'm not safe if you're around, isn't that what you said." I felt like I was stabbed. I tried to regain my composure and sounded as if I wasn't hurt when I talked.

"I can't let you starve."

This was the worst thing I could tell her. Her golden eyes grew wider as she took a step back, putting distance between us. I could see the shade of her fangs, grazing at her lips. They were threatening to pop out. She was as shocked as angry. Sarah looked like she couldn't believe what I just said. Then, disgust started to feel her orbs. The vampire looked at me as if this was the first time she met me. The love of my life shook her head in disbelief, trying to wake up from what seemed to be a bad dream. I made a step forward, not feeling comfortable with such a distance between us. Sarah held her hand to stop me from making another step.

""Stay away from me, stranger." I froze. I swear I heard my heart stop beating. "I don't want you back if it's to clear your guilty mind. I want my Ethan back." she declared.

With that, she flashed away leaving me alone and confused. Well, this was what you get when you acted as cowardly as I did. But, I wanted her back. I couldn't catch her, even with my power, so I tried to convince her to come back. I made my way to Sarah's mind the way I always do. Unfortunately, the vampire was so angry that she pushed me out without letting me a chance to talk. The minute her thoughts went silent, I started to feel insecure. It felt so alone, so cold. I couldn't blame her for shutting me out cause I let her and disappeared without ever thinking about giving her some news. Anyhow, I couldn't help but get angry. My fury rose and rose until I couldn't control it anymore. I screamed my anger out as I fell on my my knees, pushing the ground at full force. Grandma Weir was right about my power. The whole town began to shake from my hasty actions. I took a look at my hands then at the hole above me. I was dangerously unstable.

**:::**

I landed on the roof of an beautiful cottage, outside White Chapel boundaries, past the woods and the river. Nobody did know about its existence. This was my father residence, built with his own two hand when I was younger. This was where he trained me when I first got my power. I was thinking about the chaos I caused earlier and about Sarah's reactions. I wasn't over it. It was kind of hard to swallow all that happened today. I laid on my back, looking at the clouds, giving them shapes. I got tired of it real fast, since every time, I was ending up seeing her face. Questions were popping in my head and there was no answers. What was she doing? With who was she with, right now? Did she find a way to feed herself? Whose innocent blood had slowly slided inside her throat to ease the burning ache? Had it taste as good as mine? Did her prey enjoy it as much as I do, every time her piano keys pierced through my skin ? I didn't know, I couldn't know and this was driving me insane. Now, I was tasting the anguish the brunette vampire felt the past few days. I sighed in agony.

"We're even, now..." I whispered to myself as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

_Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground_

_And it's too late now to put out the fire_

_Tables turned, I'm the one who's burning out_

_Well, I'm doing alright til I closed my eyes_

_Then I see your face and it's no surprise_

Only ten minutes had passed, since I got back to my temporary house and it felt like days. I was curled up, like a child, my arms holding my legs close to my chest. I was shivering. I tried to keep my mind busy, thinking about complicated operations, theories about life on Mars. Anything that could keep her away from my head. But nothing was working. I had already lost all senses of sanity and I was close to hallucinate. There was no way I could get a hold on reality anymore. So I lost it. First, I started to hear someone laughing. It didn't take me long to recognize Sarah's soprano tone. I snapped my head up, looking for the source of the laugh. But it seemed the vampire was everywhere, mocking from her hideout. There was a breeze and her scent filled particle of air present in my bedroom. It was like vanilla mix up with rose. It was intoxicating, breath-taking. I was hyperventilating, wondering how my throat could not burn from such a sweet and strong fragrance. I closed my eyes, trying to escape from this painful illusion. That was my worst idea. As soon as I did, her face popped up. Obsessed...

_Just like that, I'm crawling back to you _

_Just like you said I would yeah_

_I swallowed my pride, I'm crawling back to you _

_I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer_

_Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger_

_Just like that, like you said I'd do_

_I'm crawling back to you_

I was walking like a drunk salary-man in those Nipponese books. I was drunk because of her scent. I was numb from the emptiness. I was broken from her absence. That's why, trampling on my pride, burying it deep down, I was crawling back to this place I knew I belonged to. I was ready to do anything only to be able to let my fingers run through her brown locks. I was willing to beg on my knees only to have her back in my arms. I could go through this painful rebirth circle everyday only to live this eternity by her side. But, I was ready to kill every living things walking down this planet, to have her sink her pointy teeth in my neck, to feel my blood leave my body, to hear her sigh in contentment when her thirst have been drench. Yeah, I was a junkie addicted to her bite and I was going to get my daily dose, at all cost. I tripped numerous times, not paying attention to my surroundings, not even looking where I put my feet. I was looking straight forward. I was walking straight forward. When walking started to infuriate me – way to slow, taking too much time – I ran, as fast as I could, pushing with my psychic power everything in my way.

_Time can heal but the scars only hide the way you feel_

_And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging_

_On by a tread, when everything is said, I will regret it, yeah_

_I was doing alright, thought I could make it_

_Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it_

Each step I made was making me feel better. As if my body understood the fact that the distance was growing shorter. My head wasn't spinning anymore and my mind was less numb than before. I could actually organize my thoughts. Now that I could think straight, I was wondering how she was going to greet me. Sure, this could have been my revenge for the time she left for all the summer holiday. I was sure she was already aware of my feeling, so she should have known how hurt I have been the whole time. Even so, I couldn't blame her. I knew how much she regretted her human life, how hard she was trying to fit in her vampire life. I was the one at fault. I left her for opened wounds, old scars when the vampire was the one and only capable of healing me. Unconsciously, I forced my will onto her, selfishly prohibiting her to drink any other blood. I really thought I could protect her from myself, I really thought this was for the best. But earlier, when she glared at me, burning my very soul with the golden flames of her eyes, my resolve shred into pieces. My heart cried for her, longed for her all this week. I was so not let myself stay away from her any longer.

_Just like that, I'm crawling back to you _

_Just like you said I would yeah_

_I swallowed my pride, I'm crawling back to you _

_I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer_

_Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger_

_Just like that, like you said I'd do_

_I'm crawling back to you_

I got to the river, crossing her in some extraordinary way. Walking on the water, realizing how much my existence in itself was some king of blasphemy to the Holy Writings, I was still running toward my twilight princess. I kept my pace, listening to the unsteady beat of my heart. My temperature was raising exponentially as my desire, my lust was taking over my body. And I felt like an animal hunting its prey, enjoy the thrill of the kill. What was I going to kill? This fear bringing me down, the coward who kept me away from her. Soon, my feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. Love was giving me wings and I was using them to get back as faster as I could to my loved one. I raised in the air, reaching for the night sky, ready to catch the stars, smiling in anticipation. I was already taste the sweetness of her lips, feeling the softness of her hair. I could almost hear this bell like giggle of her, wishing for this melody to reach my ears soon. Wishing to envelop her in my warmth, wishing for her cold breath to brush my face.

All those feelings, all this love, all those emotions were feeding my power, making me stronger, pushing me to the extent of my abilities. And I remembered when my late father used to say that Sarah was the key to my power. He was so right, hitting right on the mark. I guessed I should have known. After all, we were so similar, I was sure he had been the same way about Abigaêlle, her French vampire lover. I didn't need air when I could breath through her kisses. There was no need to my heart, if she wasn't here to make it beat like crazy. I was feeling the heat, only because her smile was hotter and brighter than the sun. I could feel the cold because my heart was just a block of ice before I met her. I fended the air, like a shooting star, pierced through the cloud, fire consuming my being... literally. I was getting closer to my destination, getting closer to my girl.

_If you could find a way to forgive everything, I know you would_

_And I would take it all back, give if only I knew I could_

I landed smoothly in front of her front door. Now I was there, I was scared. I hurt her, so much, so many times, so badly. Even if Sarah was known to be the kindest person – well, actually she was a gorgeous undead night stalker – wasn't selfish to ask for her forgiveness? Could the babysitter find the strength to disregard my bad behavior and forget my cowardice? As tremendous my power seemed to be, even with this ability to corrupt time, I couldn't go back to the past. I couldn't rewind everything and make it all right.

_Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground_

_And it's too late not to put out the fire_

I took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to wallow in guilt. Not the time to think about the past, the dead, the pain or the scars. It was too late to do all those things. It was too late to worry about how much I wounded her, how much I wronged her. Now, I've got to focus on the healing part. My mission had always been to protect her. I always happily obliged. Now there was one more thing for me to do. One more task to achieve. Eternity was all the time they gave me to success. Forever was all that it was going to take but I was going to overwrite those awful memories I gave her. I will promise her unforgettable happiness and I was going to thoroughly made this promise a reality.

_Just like that, I'm crawling back to you _

_Just like you said I would yeah_

_I swallowed my pride, I'm crawling back to you _

_I'm out of my head, can't wait any longer_

_Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger_

_Just like that, like you said I'd do_

_I'm crawling back to you_

I rang the doorbell. Once... Twice... Then I took a look around. Her parents car wasn't parked in front of the house. I looked up. Only one light on. Her room obviously. I listened. Slow footstep could be heard. Someone was walking down the stairs. The noise was growing closer and my heartbeat was insane. Heart attack? Not this time. Collapse? Maybe, there was a chance. Finally, Sarah opened the door and gasped in shock when she saw me. Then she froze, waiting for me to talk. She was holding her breath, I could tell. Her eyes were still shinning gold.

"You was right." I started. She didn't move. "I wasn't going to live through this." Her body tension started to fade away. " I can't bear this anymore. I want you back. Take me back."

She thought it all, trying to see if I was serious. Trying to foresee my future breakdown. But my metallic blue eyes gave up nothing. I was standing tall, firm, more determinate than ever. Every fiber of my being was screaming how much I missed her. Every beat of my heart was confessing that I was way too weak to try to stay away from her, one more time. The vampire babysitter saw all of that. She smiled and this felt so right, that I could help but smiled too.

"I've been waiting for you, my Cuddle Bear."

**End Of The First Arc**

* * *

_**Now that they're back together, what will happen to ours favorites main characters? We still don't know why there's a need for a Messiah, for Ethan's power. New foes, new dangers, more adventure and love are awaiting you, my friends. I hope I won't disappoint you guys. Until then, see you.**_

_**Your faithful friend and comrade, Saphir Blue**_


	12. Dawn

_**Hello everyone. Here we go with the first chapter of the second arc. An new enemy, a new dilemma and so much more. Ideas are rushing in this little devilish mind of mine and I only hope you will get as excited as me when you will read it. Everybody, enjoy and review .**_

_**Remember, I don't own anything, except for the plot.**_

* * *

**Second Arc : The Lunar War**

**Chapter XII : Dawn**

Sarah's POV

"I've been waiting for you, Cuddle Bear." I confessed.

He took my hand and gently pulled me closer as he hold me as tight as he could. I did the same, forgetting about my strength. Well, I was so hungry that mortal strength was all I could mutter right now. My thirst didn't matter at the moment. It was the last of my worries. The earth could stop its running course, the sun could become a giant snowball. Nothing did matter because I was simply happy, complete. My silent heart was back in my chest, my cold skin was warming up at his touch. I was alive. When we parted, the seer looked into my eyes. Their color didn't shock him, the meaning behind it didn't threaten him. He walked into my house, slowly shut the door behind him, his cold sapphire still glued on me. I knew what he wanted, it was written all over his face. And I couldn't deny that I was craving for it too.

Ethan leaned in, brushed my lips with his, lighting up a fire I though dead, extinguished so long ago. A new kind of hunger grew inside of me, screaming to get out of its prison, to take over my body. I tried to control it as much as I could, in vain. I needed to feel him, to taste him. So, I stood on my tiptoes and I captured his lips. The seer smiled at my enthusiasm and my impatience as he kissed me back with as much, if not more, passion than me. His tender lips were dancing on mine as sparks were flying under my skin, sending shivers down my spine. My fingers were running through his brown mane, messing it up more than it already was. As always, his arms were locked around my waist, pulling me so close that I could feel his abs through the fabric of his green graphic tee-shirt. Meanwhile, his hands were very busy rubbing my back. Even so, this wasn't enough to satisfy me, to dull the burning desire consuming my being. More... I wanted, needed, demanded more from him.

I didn't feel when he got back in my head. Still, he was there and he knew how demanding I was growing. This simple fact was making him ecstatic. The brunette's biggest dream and wish was to have me completely hooked on him. Literally addicted. Well, mission complete. Now was the time for celebration. I slightly opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to explore my cavern, as I tasted the incomparable flavor of his hot breath. This was one of the best aphrodisiac an hungry vampire in love could get. My tongue joined his and they started to dance in sync, fighting for dominance. Who won? Hell like I care, this kiss was the bast I ever shared with him so far. Soon, way too soon for my convenience, Ethan broke our lips apart. At first, I thought he wanted some air; he was human after all. Never thought I was so far from the mark.

In a swift motion, I found myself back against my door, vulnerable prey of this newborn beast. The brunette pulled back my hair, discovering this little spot behind my right ear. He couldn't dare, right? Yeah, he could. The boy slowly leaned down and as the distance was growing shorter, I realized that I was actually breathing. With his wet tongue, he traced an humid line behind my ear. I felt my whole body shiver from pleasure as a light moan escaped the barrier of my lips. I could feel him smirk devilishly as he bit my ear lobe. Another moan, a loud one this time, came out, encouraging the young seer to keep on with the teasing. If my heart was. still beating, its pulse would have been erratic. My grip tightened on his brown locks as his nose brushed my neck. His sweet heated breath hit me like a shock wave, leaving me dizzy. The worst – or should I say the best – part was the brunette was not going to stop at that.

Before I could complain, Ethan hopped me in his strong arms, shutting me up with another sulfurous kiss. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I deepened the kiss. Not willing to walk, he flew us both on top of the stairs, heading straight to my room. When his feet touched the ground, we were standing in front of my bedroom door. Freeing one of his hand, gesturing a little circle, the door opened by itself, letting us in. As soon as he walked in, the door closed, the same way it opened few seconds earlier, locking us inside. Disconnecting our lip-lock, he gently laid me on my bed. Then, slowly, the way a snake would approach his prey, he crawled on top of me. My hands sneaked underneath his shirt, rubbing his perfectly well-drawn chest. At this point, there was no need for words; ours bodies, ours eyes was telling everything so clearly. Even our mental bond was useless.

With his help, I took off his tee, dropping it somewhere in the room, as I resumed our make-out session. I was so engrossed in our little passionate world, that I forgot how thirsty I was. Until, the taste of his delicious blood filled my mouth. I pushed him away instinctively. Bad habits sure died hard. He took a look at me, finally noticed the fangs and licked his lips. Tasting his own blood, he flashed me such a devilish smirk that I got scared. He bit his upper lip, deepening the cut caused by my pointy teeth and captured my lips one more time. That jerk, tempting me this way. Still, I was enjoying it to the fullest. Soon, more primer instincts resurfaced and took over my body. Now was the time to turn the tables. Switching us up, I was, now, the one on top of him, the one at command. I smiled flirtatiously at him and all I got in response was hungry eyes and a grin. First, I took off my top, dropping it somewhere near the seer's shirt. His metallic blue eyes grew wide when they fell on my chest. He started to bite his lips again when my hands reached for my back. I paused midway, leaving him with disappointed face. Well, not for long.

"Want to take care of that?" I offered, tilting my head toward the claps of my bloody red lace bra.

"My pleasure..." answer the brunette huskily, lust filled each note coming out of his mouth.

He straightened himself and leaned in to kiss my neck. His hands ran down my back, searching for the clasp of my bra. Meanwhile, my fangs was gently scratching his collarbone, a trickle of blood slowly sliding down his muscular chest. I was hungrily licking it when I heard my bra touch the ground of my room. Staring at my bared chest, Ethan's mind was numbing, becoming blank. He pushed my back on the mattress and leaned down on me. Once again, he started to kiss my neck, his lips making their way toward my breasts. When he got there, he sucked my nipples, nibbling them, making me whimper and moan in an undeniable pleasure. I could hear him growl in contentment at all the noises I made under his touch. Talking his touch, the brunette's hands were very busy down there, slipping my jeans off of me. My whole body quivered when he caressed in between my thighs. How much of this could I bear before my body break?

As I was thinking so, Ethan decided to give me a little break. His lips released my breasts, leaving me literally breathless. Slowly, he took his pants off, giving me, for the first time, a glimpse of his manhood. A sight that left me at loss of words. As soon as he got rid of the rest of his clothes, he brought ours lips back into a passionate kiss. Then, he covered my body with butterflies kiss, drew circles on my stomach with his tongue. Keeping his course, he bit my matching underwear and teared them off of me. Hey! I liked those! Like the rest of ours clothes, the shred fabric found itself laying on the ground, as the seer was making his way down my womanhood. My hands holding tightly his locks, I led him, not even trying to restrain myself from whimpering in delight as he was working on me. At this point, I was practically hyperventilating.

_'Stop teasing me...'_ I whispered in his head, as I could hardly catch my breath. _'Please...' _My pleading eyes made him laugh.

_'Fine...'_ he echoed in my mind as he captured my lips one more time. I could feel him grazing at my entrance. _'I love you.'_ This three words never felt so right.

Then he entered me.

* * *

Author's POV

Meanwhile, three shadows, invisible in the darkness of those woods, were running away from White Chapel. They were barely making noise, as if their feet wasn't touching the ground the walked on. They moved fast, flashing across the grass, animals stepping out of their way, fearing for their lives. Soon, the trees weren't dense enough to filter the moonlight and the radiance of night satellite revealed us something very interesting. Three horse-size wolves, running so fast that nothing, not even a vampire, could catch up with its speed. They were heading straight south. They were out of breath, yet didn't halt to have a little rest. Looked like they were carrying a important mission. So the beasts flashed in the darkness, until exhaustion. They crossed the Canadian frontier, steeping into the American territory, without slowing down, leaving behind them Ulysses Mountain. Something was calling them, a noise was disturbing them, forcing them into running faster. An undeniable command, a invisible chain restraining them.

They finally reached their destination. A gigantic medieval-like castle lost in an unreachable place. Unreachable because no one knew about its pass. No maps showed it, yet it was there, somewhere in the Sawatch Range. They crossed the drawbridge , slowing their course as they got in the fortress. The snorted in synchronization, as their head fell backside. Their fur started to retract, a symphony of howl echoing in the mountain. Their size decreased and they soon could stand on two legs. The three wolves were now three man, strangely similar. Triplets, without a doubt. They were sharing the same features. Light-brown hair brushing their shoulders, heterochromia iridus – the left eye was green and the right one, metallic blue, as Ethan's – that you could notice from miles, pale cold skin as white marble. Obviously, they were naked but their nudity didn't seem to brother them. The walked in the castle, lost themselves in the endless labyrinth of hallways, before entering into what looked like a throne room. Actually, it was. And on the throne, was sitting a man.

Even if he was only sitting there nonchalantly, each cells of his being was telling how strong and noble he was. Such a majesty and a ferocity was emanating from him, yet, his look wasn't giving a thing. His long black-raven hair was cascading down his back. His eyes was as dark as the moonless night, darker than ink. His skin was slightly tanned, something that seemed very difficult to do in the place were the sun ray could barely show up. He was wearing black pants, an unbuttoned white shirt with a loosen tie around his neck. As the the triplets, he was undoubtedly well built. The leader – there was no way to say otherwise – seemed so bored that he didn't even look up to see the arrival of his pack. The three wolves didn't pay attention to their Alpha's indifference as the bowed respectfully in front of him. They cleared the throat in unison, asking permission to speak. The dark men growled in response.

"The see has..." started the first brother.

"... Awaken as ..." continued the second.

"... The Messiah..." finished the third one.

The leader's face lit up as he jumped out of his seat, laughing gloriously. He stepped forward, smiling in glee as the echoes of his contentment faded off. He patted the boys head.

"Gentlemen... It seemed that a long journey is awaiting us." I declared. "Get dress, my friends, it's time for departure. White Chapel is calling for us."

The brothers bowed once more, before walking to their rooms for new clothes. As soon as he was alone again, the dark man started to laughed with a devilish grin plastered on his face. There only two question that you should ask you. Who is this guy? And what does he want to do with the now Messiah, our friend Ethan?

* * *

Sarah's POV

I was sleeping for the first time since what looked like an eternity. Sure, vampire didn't need to rest. Either way, it felt good. Still, there was something strange about the dream I was having. It was kind of - how can I say this... - out of place. After such a wonderful night, after all the pleasurable memories I made, I expected to have a more subjective dream. Yet, I was standing, surrounding by light. Everything was endlessly white, like the hallways in a hospital, without the horrible detergents scent. Then my super earing caught a noise. Curious, I started to move toward the sound source. I wondered what I would find, in the end. I walked absentmindedly, still thinking about this night. I could still feel his touch everywhere on my body. Soon, I could see an armchair and someone was sitting on it. I cleared my throat, to let the stranger know I was there.

"You took your time, beautiful..." said a male voice. I recognized it at the second.

"Ethan?" I asked in disbelief.

"The one and the only." he teased, as the armchair turned by itself to reveal him. He took my hand and pulled me on his laps. "I've been waiting for you." he confessed.

"Where are we?" He smiled.

"In a place my father and I call Dream Scape. It a secret room in my mind where my powers can't hurt my surroundings." he said the last part with sorrow in his eyes. "I knew you wanted to come there." He admitted, blushing. He was so cute.

"So..." I started as I looked around. "What were you doing, until I got there?"

I saw him smirked and I knew I was going to regret asking that. The seer snapped his finger and the white walls were plastered with pictures of us. Pictures showing everything we did tonight. If I could die, I would have, right now. From embarrassment. I couldn't believe it was me on those, I couldn't believe I did all those embarrassing things and much more. The brunette seemed to enjoy my discomfort cause he snapped his fingers once more. And as if this wasn't enough, now I could hear everything. Every moan and whimper I made was echoing in my ears over and over again. Every pleading face I made when I wanted him to go deeper, faster. The excitement and the pleasure burning me from inside when he gladly obliged. The hunger in my eyes as I bit him numerous times. My heart, if it could beat, would have stop for beating so fast. When I couldn't take anymore of this, I hid my eyes behind my back until the noise stopped.

"It was amazing..." he breathed in my ear. My whole body quivered. "Never thought you could do all of those things." he teased. I blushed.

"N-n-nei- neither do I..." I stuttered. Shit ! He got me again. "You always wanted to do this, aren't you?"

"I never thought of you this way." he admitted after few minutes of silence. His nose brushed against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "You were the white rose I never wanted to taint."

I was flattered by his words. It was easy to believe his words. Before he got the nerve to confess, Ethan could barely speak to me. Well, better say he could barely lay eyes on me. He scared me more than one time, getting on the verge of passing out because he forgot to breathe every time the seer caught a glimpse of me. Sure, he did want me to be his, forever. Only to look at my smiling face every single day of this eternity. But, until this night, even if the events were still very embarrassing, I realized something when he were holding me, kissing every inch of my skin. I wanted to own him, in every possible way as much as I wanted to belong to him. And tonight had been the seal of an unspoken promise. Tonight the already unbreakable bond we were sharing became indestructible. The brunette's touch pulled me out of my reverie, bringing me back to this world we were in.

"Your body is still very sensitive..." he stated, his fingers running down my back. I started to breath heavily. "Or, maybe, is my touch affecting your body more than you will ever admit?" Jerk! Why did he have to be such a tease? "How about we wake up to have another round?"

"Sound good to me." I said capturing his lips. And here we go again.

**:::**

I woke up few hour later, my body still sore from all interactions of last night. I moved slightly, only to feel my inside tighten and sparks run under my skin. No need to look down to realize that our bodies were still connected. I smiled as I pulled myself closer to him. Automatically, Ethan wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight as he mumbled my name over an over again, a goofy plastered on his face. Oh! He was dreaming about me. How much adorable could he be. Comfortable, I looked at my window. The sun was slowly raising up in the sky, tainting the night sky in red and yellow. The dawn had never been so beautiful. Or was it that everything was shining brighter since I was happy. I turned my head toward the sleeping seer and peeked his lips.

"More..." he whispered.

I giggled. There was no way a guy could be more cute and adorable than my Cuddle Bear. Since when did he wake up? Never mind that. I gladly obliged and kissed him without holding back, forcing my tongue in his mouth. This sure completely woke him up as he started to kiss me back. I could help but moan, the sparks our interviewed bodies were giving me were... Was there a word strong enough to describe this feeling? Was there there a gasp deep enough to contain all the emotions running through my body cause there was no way it could handle it every single day. When he broke the kiss, I was suffocating, something very unusual for a vampire. Ethan smiled, proud of himself. Such a passion, being territorial the way we were ans so much more, all of this was unhealthy. Even so, I was going to live it to the fullest, regardless of the incoming dangers. And the blue flames dancings in his sapphire was telling me the same things I was thinking, making me hungry for him.

"Is it greed I see in yours eyes?" he teased, slowly pulling out of me, earning another whimper from me.

"If you weren't so good, I wouldn't feel the need to bite you every time you're with me." I retorted sarcastically.

"Sorry for being born with such a tempting delicacy in my veins." apologized the seer. He wasn't thinking a word of it. "But this didn't seem to brother you more than that yesterday night." he reminded me.

This did seriously hit a nerve cause I pushed him out of me and reversed our positions. Now that I had a full view on his body, I gasped in shock. On the right side of his neck, his collarbone, every millimeter on his chest, there were suction marks. I looked at him, worried about how much this could have hurt him. But I gave up nothing. Actually, the brunette was smiling in glee, wondering why I looked so sad. He pulled me back on his chest, holding me tight. Holding me this way, I could see the marks I left on his back. I couldn't even remember when I did all of these.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, my voice cracking. He patted my head, still comforting me.

"Not at all!" he answered without hesitation. "On the contrary. It felt so good. Take a look"

He touched my cheek as his metallic blue eyes shone brighter. My vision clouded and the events of this night played in my head. Every scene of me biting him was showing the same things. The vampire in me feeling the need to make him understand that he belonged to me. That nobody was allowed to taste the sweetness of his blood. But there were a deeper meaning behind my vampire instincts. I wanted his lips to kiss mine and mine only. What we did last night, I wanted him to do it with me and only me. And so much more. What I saw next made my silent heart beat again. Each time Ethan growled in pleasure, each kiss he gave me was his answer. He was agreeing in every unspoken requests, as long as it was reciprocate. When he brought me back to reality, I was crying tears of joy.

"Don't cry, bay." He said, wiping out my tears with his lips. "Be happy! Laugh! Because today is the first day of our eternity. The dawn of our "forever"."

He was right so I smiled, I laughed and hugged him as tight as I could. He couldn't have chosen better words to express this. Yeah... this was the beginning of our eternity. The dawn to our never-ending lives.

* * *

_**Wow. What a challenge. I'm no good with this steamy hot stuff. I had to listen to Usher over and over again. I'm sick of the song "Scream" now XD. You're happy now, etharahlover3? Did you love it? Tell me I want to know ! Now, let's talk about the next chapter. My break is over. I'm going back to work this Monday and I've got the Christmas party to prepare with my students. So the 13thchapter will be for the next Saturday. Until then, take care!**_

_**Saphir Blue**_


	13. Scratch

_**Here a new chapter for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long but I was so busy at work that I couldn't keep my eyes open when I got home. I hope it's good enough to make it up for you. Enjoy!**_

_**Remembered, I don't own MBAV**_

* * *

**Chapter XIII : Scratch**

Ethan's POV

I walked in Sarah's bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror, taking a look at myself as I titled my head to the left. I could see why the babysitter totally freaked out earlier. In the heat of the moment, she used my neck as a chew-toy, literally. I stood there, looking absentmindedly at my reflexion, wondering if I should use my power to erase this mark, knowing I will have to explain it to my parents. Maybe it was time to tell them the true. The Fox took it pretty well, so well that Sarah's father had blood stock in his fridge. I could hope them to accept me the way I was, to accept my relationship with the babysitter and to be grounded for only one month. I laughed at that thought. There was no way my mother will let my little running away slip so easily. I was so dead.

I turned on the shower, walked in the hot stream, still thinking about my parents reaction. The worst I could except was... No, just the thought of us apart was painful. My heart ached like that time, when I was alone in my late father's house, waiting for my will to crumble. I remembered the illusions of her ghost haunting me, the echoes of her voice in every room, her fragrance lingering on my skin. Those unbearable temptations my mind send me to break me, only to make me understand that I need her. As I was thinking about her, the vampire appeared out of thin air, concern filling her brown eyes. She stepped in and hugged me as tight as she could. The feeling of her cold skin against mine washed away the anxiety, soothed my pain. The tension in my body disappeared as I instinctively ran my fingers through her now soaking wet hair.

"Thank you..." My voice came like a whisper. "I needed that."

"I felt it... Your fear." started the babysitter. "What was it about?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about telling my parents the true." I answered, without hesitation. With our bond, she would have felt it, if I tried to lie. "Yours know everything. I think it's only fair."

"You're right. Want me to come with you?" I nodded.

"They will react like your parents, at first. And their words could hurt you. I don't want you to live this. But I want you near, every day, every minute..." I started.

"Then, I'll be there." she cut me.

So kind-hearted. No one could fit me better than she does. I flashed her that lop-side smile she liked as she got on her tiptoe just to brush my lips. As always, she was playing with my patience but I was long past all of that. Past the deny, the useless excuses, past my ego and my pride. All I wanted was to have everything of her and give her everything of me. So I captured her lips, forcing my tongue into her cavern. I knew she wouldn't mind the intrusion; actually the vampire liked it when I was in control. This fight for dominance was a game we could never get tired of. The petite brunette hooped in my arms, locking her legs tight around waist, as I supported her. I felt her smile in the kiss, happy to see my enthusiasm. She playfully ran her fingers in my hair, as she tasted hungrily my hot breath. I could tell her primer instincts was taking over since she was starting to forget how to control her strength. Well, I didn't mind one bruise or two. She broke our kiss and focused her attention on the bathroom door.

"Well, if you want some training, my parents just woke up." she said, trying to chock back a laugher. As if I wanted to face her father right now. "Let's go." she encouraged me, pecking my lips.

She walked out of the shower, wrapping her gorgeous body in her glossy pink bathrobe. I did the same, wrapping a towel around my waist. I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed the lustful the vampire gave me. At first, this growth did disturb me quite a bit; all those changes in one go wasn't easy to deal with. And I knew Sarah loved me for who I am, skinny arms and chicken legs included. She had never been superficial. But it was gratifying to know how much attractive I could be right now, how much she was starving from desire. This was a boost to my self-esteem. I caught her and we wobbled toward her bed, falling on it when we reached it. My nose brushed her neck as my lips were following the red line formed by the hickeys I gave her last night. Her nails were digging my back, leaving new marks near the old ones. We were interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Sarah, honey! Breakfast ready!" yelled Ms Fox

We stopped what we were doing, pausing to hear her parents footsteps downstairs. Then we laughed silently. Playtime was over now. She gently pushed me to the side, so she could get up and put some clothes on. I looked, still amazed by the perfection of her curves, catching my breath every time she put back one of her lock behind her ear. I watched carefully her very single moves as the babysitter was putting on matching back underwear and bra, a black jean short and a red top. Since she was home, she slided in a pair of flip-flops. Then she threw something at me. I was shocked when I realized it was my clothes. I gave her a confused look as the brunette turned to avoid my gaze and hide her blush. I was going the get the true out of her mouth soon enough, so I obediently put on the clothes she gave me : plain white boxer, cream short, V-neck white tee-shirt. She was heading to the door of her bedroom when I caught her arm.

"Not so fast, darling." She froze. "Why do I have clothes in you dresser?" She didn't say anything. Well, I had some arguments strong enough to make her talk. "Tell me..." I whispered in her ear, with a husky voice, my hot breath hitting her face. She gulped.

"I sneaked in your room few days ago.. I wanted something to remind me of you, when you were away." admitted the vampire beauty, embarrassed.

"That's what I like about you. You're pure, no matter how I look at it." I praised her. She blushed harder.

"Even after what we did yesterday night?" she asked in a low voice. I rocked into a laugher.

"Yeah. Definitely!"

As if my euphoria was contagious, she joined in the laugher. And we walked out her room, hands interviewed, huge smiles plastered on our faces. We headed to the dinner room, where her parents were already sitting. Her father's glare left me literally petrified. I could tell he didn't like how I ran away, leaving her vampire daughter thirsty for my blood. However, when his eyes fell on the bite mark on my neck, he smiled proudly at the brunette. Easy to tell he was happy to see how poor Sarah's control had been last night. No need to say that he would have gone berserk if he had seen the hickeys on her neck. Good thing the babysitter hid them behind her hair. After few second, she gently pushed me toward a chair and sat next to me. I wasn't accustomed to such warn family portrait, having breakfast all together, smiling, laughing. Sure, we were a happy family, strongly bonded but we were hardly having time to give each other.

My eyes shifted to each of them, as they were eating. Even Sarah who didn't need this kind of food was playing the game of being human with enthusiasm. The pancakes looked delicious but somehow I didn't feel like stuffing my mouth with anything. I had already forgotten that the bond we shared, the vampire and I, weren't a one-side road. We were oblivious to each other, like open books. And I had learned how good a reader she was. The babysitter turned her head in my direction, concern filling her eyes, as she dropped her fork. Ignoring the fact we were in front of her parents and the fact that I wasn't really in her father's graces, she leaned in and kissed me. I tried to gently push her, refrain her from deepening the kiss when her parents were witnessing that. Who was I kidding with? I didn't even think about fight it. We were alone in our little world and we would have stay there much more longer if her mother hadn't clear her throat.

"Not that I don't agree with you, showing your love anytime you want..." she started. I wondered why I felt like blushing right now ."But last night was enough for us. So do this when we're not around." shrugged Ms Fox.

Mr Fox couldn't hold it any longer and let out the louder laugh I ever heard, joined by the giggles of his wife as her daughter looked at them in horror and disbelief. The vampire beauty couldn't believe they had heard everything, neither couldn't she believe her father was taking it so lightly. This sounded fishy. I, actually was embarrassed to no end. I wished I could disappear right now, so no one could see my face turning tomato red and my ears burning. My heart was beating so slowly I thought I was going to faint. This had to be a prank. Please, tell me it was...

.

"You really heard everything?" asked Sarah, now embarrassed. Her father tried to contain himself but our faces was just priceless, I guessed.

"Even a deaf could have been able to hear you." he teased, in between two breaths.

"And you don't mind ?" I whispered, fearing his answers. He frowned.

"Well, if you get bitten like that every time, I guess I can overlook few things..." he conceited.

"Still lying to yourself, darling." accused Ms Fox. "Why don't you simply tell them how cute they look together?"

He mumbled some unintelligible words, clearly not happy about the true his wife had let slip. He was cursing her, for sure. The babysitter and I were the one laughing, now and there was no way we could restrain ourselves when someone was making hilarious angry faces. Just like a child who couldn't get what he want, I thought. The brunette heard that piece of my mind and literally burst into a laugher, since my thoughts were so near the true. The ice was broken and I felt like I was part of their family. Neither the vampire or I have to hide what we were and what we could do. We were free from many shackles and the burden on our shoulders felt feather light now. Could this fairytale keep on going? Will my parents let this fantasy become my reality? If someone had told me that, one day, I would be reluctant to get back home, I would have thought him crazy. But today, this didn't look like a laughing matter anymore. And anticipation was killing me.

**:::**

We were walking down the streets, looking like actors stepping out of a romantic comedy. I could almost heard some cheesy music playing on the background as she was dancing by my side. I've got this goofy smile on my face since we left her house and not even the glares we earned from the passerby could make it go away. This never-ending happiness was actually enough to wash away all my worries. And more importantly, Sarah was here with me. Nothing was impossible as long as I had her by my side. We finally got to the front of my door and what seemed so easy to forget was now so hard to ignore. I was sweating like a mad man, not even the vampire's cold hand could cool me down. She squeezed my hand tightly, encouraging me to step in, telling me silently that she would be with me no matter what. I

took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in. I invited the babysitter in and asked her to stay at the doorstep. She obediently nodded as I made my way to the living room. On the couch, Jane was sleeping, a frown on her face. She was restless, as if she was having the nightmare. The little girl was mumbling my name in her sleep, saying how sorry she was. Tears were sliding down her cheek. This scene was so painful that I couldn't stop my hand from reaching her cheek. The moment my finger brushed her skin, the eight year old girl jolted awake. At first, she seemed to not recognize me, her eyes were still clouded by tiredness. Then, realization hit her and my little sister literally jumped on me, tackling me to the ground, crying like I ever saw her cry before. My parents came running down the stairs and froze. My presence in my own house seemed like a dream came true to them. Never thought they would miss me so much.

"Ethan ?" asked my mother as if this was too good to be true. I simply nodded. "Ethan..." she breathed as she walked to me.

By the time she got next to me, Jane had let me a chance to get up. My father didn't seem to enjoy my return as the other members of the family. My mother wasn't ready to let me catch my breath and my sister couldn't stop herself from hooping up and down, chanting my name like some kind of mantra. When my face turned red from lack of air, my mom decided to let go of my neck, only to run her fingers in my messy mane. Then they dragged me to the couch and forced me into sitting. My father was still frozen to one spot, his black eyes glued to my neck. Somehow his cold glare gave me shivers. Well, I will deal with it when the time comes.

"Ethan, I'm so happy you came back." admitted the eight year old girl. I just smiled. "Promise you won't do this again. Promise..." My smile disappeared.

"I can't... Not until I tell you the true." I said.

"The true? About what?" My mother was confused and my father, motionless. "Are you talking about the reason you left?"

"Precisely..." I free myself from their hold and got up. "Let me show you."

The looks on their faces would have been laughable if the situation wasn't this serious. I gulped and closed my eyes. Through the mental bond we shared, I felt Sarah cheering me and worrying with me. She, too, noticed how my father was glaring at my neck. I tried my best to cover the chewing mark, suction holes, in vain. My V-neck tee wasn't useful in this situation. After what seemed like and eternity, I opened my eyes. They were shining brighter than ever, a cold blue like in the Arctic ocean. My face was now expressionless as blue flame appeared out of thin air on my body. As always, my clothes were fine. The house foundations started to shake and fear filled my family's eyes. Jane was curled in my mother's arms; my father tried and failed to keep his balance. Mom was looking at me as if she could not recognize me.

But this was only the beginning of the show. I stopped the earthquake, only to focus my attention on the couch. With a swift motion of my finger, I lift it with caution, earning screams of terror from Mom and Jane. My father finally made his move. I ran toward me, ready to snap me out of this trance of mine. I didn't give him the chance to. With my free hand, I pointed him before I muttered under my breath a single word. No one could hear it, no human being that's it. Dad started to move in slow motion as if I was messing up with the remote control. He was practically motionless. One second later, everything was over. I putted down the couch and return my dad's time back to normal. I could see a lot of different emotions flashed in their eyes but I didn't let my mask down. Now was not the time. Keeping my composure, I spoke, using unconsciously my huskiest tone.

"White Chapel isn't the safe place you thought it was. Every day, I fought supernatural entities, only to keep up this facade you live in. But I'm sick of lying." I explained, my voice even.

"What are you?"asked my mother, hesitantly.

'At first, a seer." The look she gave me make me laugh. Yet, it was humorlessly. "I can have vision of the future when I got physical contact with a supernatural being. Recently, I received this new gift from an old friend..."

"And what kind of monster did this to you?" demanded my dad, tearing up my tee, revealing the mark. Jane gasped in horror.

"I'm the one who did this..."

**:::**

"I'm the one who did this..."

My mother's mouth literally dropped when she saw Sarah walk in the living room. My father didn't seemed to believe a word she said and Jane was to laugh. Well, I couldn't blame them. There was no way the petite brunette could fit, one day, in the role of the bad guy. However, on the other hand, she wasn't the one to lie. The guilt written all over her face was so real that my parents were forced into accepting this sad reality. Confusion, shock, disgust, horror; I couldn't read all the emotions in their mind. The babysitter, on the contrary, didn't even dare to blink, since she knew the worst was still to come. The silence filling the room was getting unbearable; the atmosphere was so heavy that it felt hard to breathe. When my father cleared his throat, I froze, joining the vampire in this statue-like position;

"And what are you?" My father voice was cold and emotionless.

"Vampire..." whispered my girl, her head still down.

"By vampire, you mean the bloodsucking creature, the immortal one?" he asked. She slowly nodded.

"You, stupid, moronic idiot!" yelled my dad.

I could tell how mad he was. At this point, my mother didn't have her word to say anymore. Jane was scared, not of the vampire babysitter since she knew, somehow, that she was safe with her. Right now, she feared our father's anger. None of us have seen him so blind by rage and fury. He raised his hand and I shut my eyes closed, knowing what was coming next. I waited for the punch that would have send me flying but just felt a gust of wind. When I opened them, I froze in shock from the scene occurring in front of me. Sarah had blocked my father's fist without any effort and was squeezing it so hard I could hear bone-breaking noises. She was hissing at him, fangs out and eyes golden bright. Instead of standing out for my father, I walked to the vampire side and wrapped my arms around her waist. My mother was shock when she noticed the babysitter wasn't disturb the our closeness. And Jane was thinking how bolt or crazy I was to touch an angry vampire. The brunette seemed to calm a little but wasn't ready to release dad's hand.

_'Stop, baby... hurt him won't help us...' _I whispered sweetly in her mind.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath and let go of him. She stayed in my arms, until she regained fully control of herself. The fangs slowly retracted and her eyes turned back to their original brown shade. Through her mind, I knew how she was focusing on my scent to keep her from launching at my father neck. It was apparently the only thing strong enough to obliterate any other thoughts out of her head. I heard once, from Erica, how fast a vampire could snap when you were targeting its propriety. That, mix up with the undeniable feelings she had for me seemed to be a very bad combination. Actually, that reminded me how furious she walked in the cafeteria weeks ago, when the cheer squad tried to flirt with me. I held her tighter, just in case as I returned my attention on my father, now down on his knees, crying in pain. I wear a blank expression as I spoke once more.

"Vampires are very possessive being. Piece of an advice, if you want to take some disciplinary measures, better do it when she's not around. Because, next time, I won't stop her..." I stated with a cold voice.

"filthy monster..." dad breathed under his teeth.

"Don't talk about my girl like that!" I nearly screamed. Now I was the one trembling from rage. "She has fangs and drinks blood... So what? Just because I gave her a little of my blood, she's a monster. I've killed people and she hasn't. Will you call me monster, too ?"

"Ethan..." whispered my mother, showing concern for the first time. But I didn't pay any attention to her.

"Tell me, dad. Have you the right to call her "monster" when all she ever did was to keep you safe from the craziness of this world? Have you the right to call her "monster" when she saves me from turning into this monster you hate so much by turned herself into one? Aren't you the monster when you judge her for what she is and not for what she did?"

Sarah was scared, because she knew way too well where this could go if I got angry more than I already was. My mother was more opened-mind than my father and had always been able to read right through me. And the moment I had embraced the vampire in front of her, she had been aware of my feeling. The brunette was obvious too, losing her control and revealing her true nature so freely just for my sake was a dead gave-away. My father was still shaken by my words. He never expected his son to lecture him about tolerance. Worse, he didn't expected me to be right. He was speechless, his mouth opened but never let out a whisper. Since he wasn't ready to speak, I grabbed the vampire's hand and walked toward the door. When I was going to close the door behind us, I heard him clear his throat.

"We're going out tonight. Could you be there?"asked dad, looking at Sarah straight in the eyes. This sure took her by surprise but she smiled nevertheless.

"Sure, Mr Morgan." she answered cheerfully.

**:::**

"So, where were you, all this time?" asked the brunette as I walked her home. "Beside Benny, I don't know you any friend close enough to keep you hide for one whole week.." She seemed so worried about my previous condition that it was funny.

"I was at Olympus.." I said, nostalgia tainting my voice. She noticed the sorrow in my eyes but could find the reason behind it.

"Olympus?" she asked confused. "Doesn't ring a bell.." she admitted.

"It a house Jeremiah and Abigaëlle built decades ago... Father trained me here when I was little. That night, when I left you, all I wanted was to be with him some more. So I went there, hoping to see his ghost haunting those walls..." I smiled humorlessly. "You want to see the place?"

She nodded, ready to do anything to wash away the pain on my face. I was still very shaken by my adoptive father's death. Killing Jessy didn't ease the suffering one bit. I took her hand as my body slowly leaving the ground. I was floating few inches from the ground looking at the hilarious expression plastered on the babysitter face. She shook her head in disbelief, took a look around and followed me up. We got higher and higher, smiling at each other. Even if Sarah thought this childish, she couldn't help but enjoy it cause I knew how much she wanted this to happen. Both of us, fending in the air, racing counterflow. And I was happy to make her dream come true. I wasn't as fast as her but the brunette didn't want to rush anything. So it took us about thirty minutes to get to the river bent. I smoothly landed and waited for the vampire to do so.

"From here we're going to walk." I said when I knew she was close enough to hear.

But before she had the chance to land beside me, a shadowy figure appeared in front of me and attacked me. Actually, he didn't really harm me. What seemed like a horse-size wolf jumped on me. Its eyes were glued on the biting mark on my neck, something that seemed to upset the beast. Then the huge animal lifted his furry head up, noticing the vampire presence. In a swift movement, it clawed me and disappeared without leaving a trace. Alerted by the growling noise, Sarah joined me, hissing at the shadow that only her golden irises could see now. When she calmed down and laid her eyes on my wound she gasped in horror. I straightened myself and took a look at my chest. Well... this wasn't so bad.

"Don't worry, it's only a scratch... See, it's not even bleeding." I reassured her.

"Where's Olympus?" she asked, still very concerned.

I got up and lead the way.

* * *

_**So, I can't promise anything since things are quite crazy at work. But I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Love you, guys. **_

_**Saphir Blue**_


	14. Newcomers, New Problems

_**Hello everyone. First, I'm very sorry. It's been ages since I updated. My life was a mess (and still is). Because of that, I couldn't come with anything good, something pretty infuriating. So I quit writing for a while. Until last week, I hadn't write a single word. Well eventually, I could cool my head enough to ignite the spark. Second. The next chapter isn't due to the next month, don't worry XD. I already working on it. Anyway, here the so awaited 14th chapter. Enjoy and review.**_

* * *

**Chapter XIV : Newcomers, New Problems.**

Ethan's POV

We walked slowly. Because she didn't want to worsen my wound, because I wanted to to be taken care of. But I could see in her eyes the fear hidden behind such a caution. My temporary death had scarred her much more than the vampiress would ever admit. Sure, it had been painful for me but I had been over it the second I opened my eyes, laying on her room floor. However, I could understand her worries. When I woke up that nigh and I found the house empty, sorrow filled every single cell of my beings. I felt like I was dying once more. Guilt washed through me as the promise I made to her echoed in my head. Again, the discussion with my adoptive father flashed in my mind as I started to wonder why he gave me this power if there was nothing precious to protect anymore. I could still feel the emptiness when my bond was severed the second Jessy killed the now late Messiah. So I couldn't get pissed over such a thing.

We finally walked into a meadow but we couldn't see a thing. She squeezed my and, silently wondering if I hadn't lost my way. I smiled in the darkness, enjoying beforehand what was coming next. I snapped my fingers and the show started. The density of the foliage tree exponentially decreased to let the crescent moon light up the meadow. Now we could see the starry sky, even if the milky way couldn't compare the pure white house standing before us. Olympus was built so it would be the only thing you could look at once you step in the meadow. A two stories house, strangely, was perfectly fitting in the scenery. Walls made of white smooth marble or granite were shinning like diamonds under the moonlight, giving a kaleidoscopic-like feeling. Every door, every window was made of glass. Sarah was silent, astonished by such a magnificence. She was so caught by the beauty of this place that she didn't even realize when she got in my arms.

"Hold on! What are you thinking you're doing?" she stumbled, embarrassed by my actions.

"Isn't it the proper way to dot things?" I teased.

"But your wound?" I was getting tired of her never-ending worries.

"Ssssshhhh! "I hushed her. "Don't ruin my moment." I smiled.

I was smiling but this couldn't even describe a little bit how ecstatic I was. She sighed in defeat and let me carry her for the house tour. As I advanced on a cobbled way, millions of fireflies appeared before us, flying around us. They were greeting me. All the animals living here knew me. They saw me grow and get attached ti me. I was like a little prince returned to his kingdom after being lost for many years. Far away, I could hear a wolf's howl, melancholic, filled of sorrow, hurt and wounded. Somehow, I knew it was the wolf who attacked me earlier. Its eyes were longing for me, in a way I couldn't comprehend. And the fact that I let a vampire bite me was like a betrayal, as if I had turned my back on my family. I felt ashamed, deep inside, even if there was no reason for me to be. Pushing the thought aside, before they reached the brunette's mind, I stepped in the house, walking through the door which just slided open and shut by itself.

The babysitter gasped. The outside was like a fairytale but inside was simply marvelous. Every step I did, Sarah's head was snapping right to left. Worst than a child on Christmas Eve. I showed her every room, explaining how efficiently we were using solar energy or the river we crossed earlier. She was amazed about how the timeless furniture were fitting in this magical place. The sitter jumped out of my arms and threw herself on the couch, bouncing on it as if she was 5. I could only laugh. Slowly, I walked up the stairs, silently leaving her in the living room. It didn't take her long to realize she was alone. The brunette smiled, as she started to sniffed the air. Following my fragrance. Her chocolate brown eyes closed, she literally let the scent guide her. She stopped in front of a door with something written on it, something she couldn't understand. Even so, the vampire opened it and stepped in the room.

"Empty..." she stated skeptical.

The door closed by itself, with a loud bang, surprising the sitter. She turned around, hoping to see me but I wasn't there. An expression of pure confusion appeared on her face. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on my scent. Unfortunately, my fragrance was all over the room, messing up with her supernatural senses. This seemed to infuriate her quite a bit. Floating, literally glued on the ceiling, I was trying my best to not laugh at the cutest angry face. I turned off the lights, smiling in anticipation. When she finally opened her eyes, an hiccup of surprise escaped from her lips. Astonished by the new scenery, the vampire babysitter didn't hear me land behind her. Well, I couldn't blame her. The first day I entered my room, many years ago, the incomparable beauty of this sight had left me frozen, paralyzed, stunk in this timeless moment. In the darkness, the drawings on the walls was shinning. Stars, constellations, the Milky Way. It was like flying, looking for the mysteries of this universe. An endless journey.

"How do you like my room?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist. The brunette beauty stayed quiet, looking for the more suitable words but seemed to find none.

"I can't even describe how amazed am I..." she finally admitted, in a whisper. "It's like we're in another dimension, another world. It's magic."

"This is our sanctuary... Starting now..."

With this, I claimed her lips once again.

:::

Monday morning. I was in such high spirit that I was literally radiating. After a whole tour of Olympus and some incredible make-out session in my room, we headed back to my family house. As my father as told us, he was going out with my mom tonight. When the vampire beauty saw his hand bandage, her smile disappeared as guilt filled her chocolate brown eyes. She apologized over and over again, explaining how poor her control was on her vampire nature when I was targeted. Against all expectations, dad patted her head, cheering her up, assuring her he did deserve what happened to him. He even ask for her forgiveness since he had done what he hate people did to him : judge and assuming things without knowing. When mom got downstairs, she thanked her, for saving my life countless time. Praised like that, the babysitter could help but blushed so hard that everyone ended up laughing at her cute expression. But, as soon as the laughs faded, relief hit her with such a force that she started to cry. That when Jane chose to show up, joking about the fact she never saw a vampire cry so much.

Now that the truth was revealed, play with my sister became pretty funny. Abusing a little my abilities, the girls spent most of the night floating, playing an endless badminton game. The whole house turned into a battlefield. Sarah was surprised to see how fast Jane accustomed to her brand-new playground and how difficult defeating an eight year girl was. They were unstoppable and only the complains of my parents, who got home early, had been able to end this game. The brunette was scolded for having forgotten about the curfew. After Jane fell asleep, they wanted to hear the whole story, how she became a vampire, the reason why she drank my blood. We told them everything, only omitting what we did last night. It took them some time to digest this all. They couldn't believe how much this town had fooled them. But in the end, they did the only thing I was hoping for : they accepted our relation. Once again, before she left, my parent apologized for being rude and treating her like a monster.

I walked through the school gate, not even noticing the glances the student corp was giving me. My eyes were scanning the hallway, looking for my best friend. I didn't had the time to call him or even chat with him the past two nights. For all I knew, he was worrying sick about the sudden disappearance. When I finally spot him, he froze where I was standing. If he did worry about me, from what I could see, the spell caster was over it. Sulfurously kissing a blond a knew all to well, I was waiting for her to slap the hell out of him. But, my mouth just drop when I saw her, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him so close I could hardly find any space between them. Sure, I did heard, through the brunette's vampire, that Erica had a thing for my bast friend. But I didn't see something so relevant coming. I walked to them, but the blond was way to busy to notice my overwhelming scent. So, clearing my throat, I made them remember that they were in still in a public place. Jerking away from each other, madly blushing, Benny stuttered, straightening his unbuttoned shirt.

"E, man. I heard you were back..." he said. Such warm welcome...

"Yeah... Had been guessing that. And now you were celebrating my return?" I asked, sarcastically. It was hard to contain my amusement. "And, thanks for keeping in touch with him, Erica. As I could see, you were a big help for him."

My words were full of sexual connotations and their mutual embarrassed expression was so priceless that I eventually ended up shaking with a laugher. Well, this was a bad idea. The blond beauty was no girl to joke with. And the comeback of my childhood fearlessness, mix up with my tremendous power, made me quite arrogant and blind to a fact that was suppose to be unforgettable. Vampires were dangerous. Lowly growling, low enough for leaving the passerby outside our little business, her pupils shone golden bright as she discover her fangs. Hissing at me like an angry cat, I could tell the only thing keeping her from launching at my neck and biting my head of was the fact that I could be okay hour later. Even so, the reminder was crystal clear, muting and chasing away my uncontrollable laughs. Silently, I was waiting for the worst. Cause, she had definitely something harsh to spat on my face.

"You sure talk a lot for someone who did better two nights ago." retorted the blond, venomous.

News sure flew fast. Sarah had wasted no time when she came back late, yesterday. Dropping the juicy gossip to her best friend as if this was the heaviest secret. Girls... This did shut me up quite well. Smiling victoriously, Erica was waiting for her reward : my blushing face. I actually thought I would react like the way I always do but something sparkled inside of me, provoking a shocking reaction from me. My right iris turned golden, a growl, born from the deepest part of my being, erupted, silencing the whole hallway. Afraid that I was loosing it again, the student deserted the school corridors, heading hurriedly for their first classes. The second the last student disappeared, my hand flew to the blond neck. Even if she didn't need air, the brutality of my motion left her breathless. Instinctively, it was hard to believe that Erica still had some human habits, she gasped for air. Strangely, her supernatural strength did not help her to break my grip, so she could only winced in pain and wait for me to snap out of this trance.

"Ethan!"

The voice was familiar, recognizable enough to divert my attention. I slowly tilt my head to the left, landing a murderous glare on my girlfriend. Something passed in her eyes but I was so far from this reality that I could not identify the feeling. One second she was entering the scholar building, the other she was standing next to me, brushing my tense arm with her cold finger.

"Release her... Now." softly, still firmly, command the babysitter.

I stood there, motionless, as if the words coming from her glossy pink lips hadn't even register in my mind. There was it, the same emotion. Frustration. The brunette seemed to be very upset about something. She left her frustration escaped in a loud groan before she lift herself on her tiptoes. Capturing my lips, lighting a fire that was suppose to burn endlessly, I begun to regain some senses. Slowly, my grip loosened and soon, Sarah was the center of all my attention. Once she parted from me, leaving me panting, she could see my right eye going back its newly metallic blue shade. She sighed, relief emanating from every pore of her being as I wondered what the hell did happen.

"What the hell got onto you?" screamed the vampire beauty. "If I hadn't stop you, you would have crush her neck until her head drop to the ground." I looked at her, lost.

"What are you talking about? I could never hurt someone." I assured, infuriate about those false accusations.

"Sure thing.. Then what about that?" questioned the blond, showing the red mark left by my fingers. My eyes widened, as my hand started to shake, guilt sinking into my soul. She nodded, fear lingering in her cold blue eyes. "Im... Impossible..." I stuttered back. "I don't remember..."

Not comprehending my actions, the fact I couldn't even remember what I did seconds ago, I ran. I ran away, from the guilt that was making my heart sink, from the fear shinning in their eyes. Away from the monster I couldn't hear laughing, sealed in the invisible cage that was slowly opening. Away from the insecurity growing inside of me.

:::

Ditching was starting to become a habit of mine. Well, my teachers didn't really mind, since I had made and hand over all my paper due for the next month. That and the fact that I could actually teach them all. Siting in the cafeteria, a full tray watching me, as I was thinking about what happened earlier. Nonchalantly, my hand found its way under my tee, softly scratching the pink marks on my chest. When I woke up, this morning, I was doubtful. I healed faster from the wound made by this wooden stake. Why this little scratch was taking so much time to disappear? As if this wasn't strange enough, the marks was aching. I couldn't help but remember the black wolf from that time as a new wave of guilt hit me. I sighed. All those mysteries were running my mood. I was going to stand when a familiar voice reach my ears. My eyes automatically landed on the cafeteria door, waiting for my night princess to come in. When she passed through the door, few minutes later, I stared at her in wonder.

_*Why did it take her so much time to come in? From what I heard, she seemed much more closer...*_

When she spot me, the vampire swiftly made her way through the crowd and came standing in front of me. I couldn't tell if it was her magnificence subjugating me or my power going on rampage but time was running in slow motion. I could hear every breath, feel every gust of wind. However, only the "tic" made by her hills were synchronized with my drum-like heartbeat. Somehow, I was hot; I could be set on fire, literally, anytime. Even if her eyes was mirroring the fear of every student oh White Chapel High, something pretty infuriating for the matter, my escalating lust was everything she could read in my now topaz orbs. A seductive low groan escaped from th barrier of my lips as I reached for her hand. Pulling her on my lap, I claimed her mouth, roughly kissing her. Why so aggressive? I just felt like being so.

Then, she gently pushed me back, struggling to keep her vampire nature under control. Licking the trickle of blood, sliding from my lips, exciting the brunette's dormant beast, I grinned, showing something quite unexpected. Four pointy canines, sharp enough to cut a vampire skin. Sarah blinked, numerous times, before checking my mouth. But the beast-like teeth were nowhere to see. Confused, she blamed it on me and my undeniable ability to turn her on. Sighing, the vampire try to retract her fangs, in vain, licked the blood on her own lips as her yellowish orbs pierced through mine. Once again, shock froze her. However, the sensual tension floating around us was so dense that she couldn't even think straight. That's when our friends showed up, surprising her more than she already was.

"What's wrong again with him". Asked her best friend. I didn't even dare to turn my eyes away from the dazzling babysitter. "What did you do? Hypnotism? And what's with all the testosterone? Looks like an animal in heat..." The blond stood as far as she could. The red marks had disappeared.

"And that's an understatement. He kissed in such way that I was ready to take off all my clothes... HERE..." admitted Sarah, still hyperventilating. The unexpected couple gasped in shock, as their eyes widened.

"You have to be kidding? You're the first girl he ever kiss. How can he be so good?" Benny was right. I had never been such a good kisser. There was definitely something else. Something animal.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" hissed sharply the brunette beauty. The wizard shook his head in negation.

"Benny, you have to learn to kiss like that!"ordered Erica, still glaring curiously at me. "Well... Minus the zombie part... It's totally creeping me out."

Finally, they both sat next us, still joking about my catatonic state. Somewhere, far away, I was hearing all of it. The laughers, the sarcastic comments, speculations about the reasons behind my moody comportment or the golden irises glued on my girlfriend. Despite the gravity of this inexplicable matter, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, not unless something more interesting, or disturbing for the matter, came to divert my attention. Something was buzzing in my ears. At first, I could easily ignore the faint noise. But the echoes in my head was getting louder and louder as if someone was trying to smash my brain with a hammer. Soon, it was unbearable. I snapped my head up, looking frantically for the source of this disturbing sound. Then my golden eyes finally landed on the other side of the cafeteria. A tall guy was smiling at me. The man standing by his side acted like he didn't care about the noise, even if it was easy to see the pain look on his face.

"Who are they?" I asked, angrily, still glaring at the tanned skin boy. Following my eyes, my friends spot them to. Erica was the first to answer.

"New teachers..." she spat. Didn't look like they were in her grace... I let out a low growl, trying in vain to regain some composure.

"Anything wrong?" asked the babysitter, concerned evident in her voice.

"They pissed me off."

This was all I answered. Returning my attention to the tray full of food, I started to eat, hungrily. During this long minutes of contemplation, I didn't even realize that I was starving. Or maybe this was a side-effect of my exponential growth. We talk a little more, even if I was really conversing with them. When the bell rang, I was up in a second. Leaving the tray behind, I headed toward my next class, Sarah following me. At the door, someone bumped into me, pushing me backward. Without any effort, I stopped my course, adjusting my balance, avoiding to fall. I looked up, angry to see that some student of this school still had the nerve to play with my mood. But, it wasn't a teenager like me standing tall, in front of me. A tanned-skin man, with raven blacked hair was smiling devilishly, finding my angry expression quite pleasant.

"Mr Morgan..." stated the saturnine man. His cold husky voice gave me the chills.

"Maybe... Should I know about you?" I asked venomous.

"Not really. But I was expecting you..." I lifted an eyebrow, curious to hear why he was dying to see. "My fellows had been praising you quite a lot, telling me how great a student you were. Unfortunately, here you are, proving them all wrong." he shook his head in a very theatrical way. Pssshhh. Such a drama queen...

"Well, aren't you faking it a little bit, Teach? I'm sure you could come up with a more disappointed face." I retorted, playing unconsciously right inside his hand. He laughed.

"What a sharp boy... Since there is no need for you presence in my class, I wanted to see the genius who could dispense himself from my teaching. There is no telling that you reach my expectations." smoothly evaded the man. Sarah was silently watching our verbal battle, not willing to interfere one bit. Somehow, she could feel the murderous tension between us. I only heard her gulp. "I had a funny time chatting with you. I hope I could have some more words with you." he told, backing away, his arrogant smile still pissing me.

"Same goes here." I whispered under my teeth.

Waving his hand without even looking back at me, the man disappeared in the hallway. The vampire babysitter stared in wonder at my eyes, constantly changing color. I could pick the questions in her head but I had no answers... For none of them. Angry, yet again, I resumed my walking, heading, this time for the parking lot. Sighing in frustration, the brunette followed suite, getting out the keys of her card from her pocket. Sliding in the passager side, I waited for her to ignite. Soon, we were driving out the school ground. In my mind, she asked one simple thing.

_'Where to?' _Her eyes were glued on the road.

_'First, your house.' _She lift an eyebrow, curiosity flaring. '_No need for your car if you're going there.' _She simply nodded.

Ditching was really becoming a bad habit of mine.

* * *

_**So? How was it? I know it not my best work, but I did find it satisfying enough to be posted. Hope I wasn't wrong. Like I said earlier, I'm already working on the next chapter. It will be out next week. I will try to keep a "weekly steady pace". Well, until then, see you guys.**_

_**Saphir Blue**_


	15. Resentful Victims Pat I

**Hello there, everyone. Like I promise, I did my best to keep a steady weekly pace. Well, I have to admit I could have update earlier. But books are my guilty pleasures and one of my friend gave me the three I was dying to buy. And there were here, begging me to read them. I had to read them. Yeah, I'm so weak XD. Anyway, here your update. Hope you will like reading it as much I had liked writing it ^^**

* * *

**Chapter XV : Resentful Victims Part I**

Ethan's POV

Sit on my bed, my arms locked around her waist, the sheets were barely covering our connected bodies. I was holding her so tight that she could feel my nails scratching her cold skin. Meanwhile, my neck was brushing the crevasse of her breasts. Even if I couldn't hear her heartbeat, I was sure this simple touch had a great impact on her. The shivers shaking her body were the proof. Pleased, I resumed my marking session. Drawing circles with my tongue, I played with her hard nipple before sucking it. Earning a seductive groan for the busy vampire, I smiled. Taking this as an encouragement, I took it in my mouth, biting her caramel skin as hard I could. So caught up in this moment of pure bliss, I didn't even notice the four sharp canines slightly dropping. Cutting the skin deep enough to make her blood flow, releasing the nipple after few seconds, I licked the red liquid slowly trailing down her chest. When I was sure the bleeding had stop, I replayed those very actions on every millimeter of skin my teeth could find.

At the same time, the brunette was pretty much playing the same game. Still very sensible after the explosion of pleasure I gave her not even minutes ago, feeling my hand roughly running on her back was sending her in another frenzy. Messing up my brown mane, holding the locks so she could discover her favorite spot, her lips slided from my lob ear to my tense neck. Shivers shook her body when she felt my noise brushing her skin. She sighed in contentment, her cold breath caressing my neck, getting me ready, yet again, for anything she would want me to do. This, and my tongue playing with her nipple was way to much to keep her voice low. A groan escaped the barrier of her lips, busy kissing the very place she had bite last time. Not able to take it any longer, she opened her mouth, letting her pointy piano key sink into my neck. Reacting to my own biting play, her fangs sink deeper in my skin, every times she felt my teeth scratching her chest.

Finally, she retracted the proof of her vampirism out of my neck, licking every single drop of blood. This time, she had been pretty gentle, I could tell. The second she straightened herself, I claimed her lips, not caring about the taste of blood still lingering in her mouth. Forcefully, my tongue explored her cavern, roughly competing with her, earning few more moans from the beauty. Eventually, her mind was so misted by the pleasurable feeling that she didn't notice my animal-like teeth nor my golden irises. Slowly parting, only to lost herself in that gold mine that were my eyes, she resumed her teasing. Kissing my jaw, bitting my lob ear, only to capture my lips once more. Instinctively, my hands slided to her ass, gripping it tight, my nails once again digging the skin. Closer. I needed her closer. Totally forgetting about our physical bond, I pushed my hips forward. Her angel voice echoed in the room. Launching for her neck, I started nibbling it. Out of breath, well better say that she wasn't willing to stop the course of her own lips, she used our psychic bond to communicate.

_'Not that I do mind but it will take forever before you can tire me out, you do know that? And you do know that this won't help us solve your problems, right?'_ she asked, still very concentrated on getting my lips back on hers.

I didn't paused, not even for a second, ignoring her voice in my head. Her constant interrogations was upsetting me. Actually, not knowing was upsetting me. A seer unable to see the future was such a rare sigh. But I couldn't get a single vision about the danger awaiting me. I had tons of speculations, suppositions, guesses. Yet, none seemed to be satisfying enough to ease my anxiety. I was moody, easily irritable, more aggressive. I was unfocused, spacing out; there was times I couldn't remember what I have been doing minutes ago. Like this incident with the blond vampire. Even the undying lust that was consuming us both since we made it to Olympus felt wrong. Something was wrong. I was doing something wrong. Unfortunately, I couldn't mute the untrustworthy voice reassuring me. I couldn't fight the unknown forces, now pulling the strings moving my body. Only the unspoken challenge mattered at this very moment.

_'Tiring a vampire out... Sounds impossible enough. You're on!'_ I answered playfully. Another thrust, a rougher one was all it took to silent her mind.

:::

Another strange dream. It had been a long time since I had one, since the late Messiah death. Even if it was impossible, I was waiting to see Jeremiah appear, like always he did, out of thin air. But there were no gust a wind, no sound of footstep. There was only me, standing in the darkness. Someone turned on the light, leaving me blind for few second. Once I could opened my eyes safely, this strange teacher was walking to me. Why him? Then again, something was off. Every step I made toward me was making his shape bluer. Once he was few inches from me, the more surprising thing happened. His changed, transformed, metamorphosed. Each word was right anyways. Cause now, were standing, before my wide eyes, the gigantic wolf who attacked me nights ago. He looked at me, his orbs full of resentment, of pain and sorrow. There was something broken in him. In a swift motion of his head, something quite amazing for something so big, he suggested me to turned around. Curious, I did what he wanted. There was a mirror. But, instead of seeing my reflexion, I was looking at a brown fur horse-sized wolf. Afraid, I jerked away. The beast mimicked me. I came closer, so did he. I reached for the glass, he did the same.

I woke up, my body covered of sweat, my ears buzzing again. I was tired. Lifting my arms to take a look at my watch was a challenge. 4:37. I sighed. Glancing the brunette beauty sleeping in my arms, her cold skin cooling my own temperature, I closed my eyes, trying to put back together the pieces of this puzzle in my head. Since the vampire was naked, it was easy to figure out what we did all this time. However, the memories displaying in my mind seemed off. I was as if I had been watching someone else pleasuring my girlfriend. Well, actually, hurting was a more accurate word. Slowly, pictures started to flow endlessly, showing the babysitter supplications, her cries, her tears, her pain expression. This did give me quite a headache. I couldn't understand why she was sleeping so soundly beside a beast like me. Gently retrieving my arms, I sat, trying to discover what did get into me this night. My so-called dream popped in my mind. Could this be the explanation?

I hadn't been thinking since half a hour when Sarah started so stir. I froze. Billions of questions were running through my head and I couldn't find a single answer. How was I suppose to explain my behavior? How could I apologize about something I could barely remember? How could I blame it on something which seemed pretty unrealistic even to myself? As if this wasn't bad enough, God wasn't on my side today. The brunette stirred another time, swiftly rolling to the side. This took her few seconds before she realized that my body should have left her unable to do such simple motion. Frantically opening her eyes, scanning the room, she waited for her orbs to adjust to the darkness. Then, reaching out for me, her hands finally found me. The moment they touched me, my body tensed up, more than its already was. My reaction confused her.

"Ethan?" Her voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry..." was all I could mutter. I couldn't hear nothing. Nothing even her, faking a breath. "Are you angry? Well, you should?" I smiled, humorlessly.

"Why?" she asked, still confused. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Crawling, she made her way back on my laps, wrapping her arms around me. Against my burning skin, her body was slowly warming. I could hear her breathing in, filling her lungs with my fragrance, intoxicating her with my scent. Her fingers were running up and down my back, shivers shaking my body. Her ears were listening to my unsteady heartbeat, as if it was the finest melody ever made. I was sure the pictures flashing in my head was showing me the truth. I couldn't tell if I was ashamed of my forceful interaction with the babysitter or of the fact that I wasn't even feeling guilty about it. However, the vampire wasn't lying when she was saying I didn't do anything to wrong her. What was that suppose to mean? That she liked it better this way? My mind was still clouded by the pleasurable night I had spend so thinking straight was something I was unable to do right now. So I took an easy course and decide to tell her about my strange premonition.

"I had a dream..." I blunted out. "One like those I used to have when I was meeting with Jeremiah."

"And what was it about." Her voice was even but I could feel her tense in my arms.

"I saw him." She lifted an eyebrow, curiosity flaring. "The new teacher. What's his name again?"

"Mr Helms." she answered, gesturing me to keep it going.

"He turned into this black wolf. The one who clawed me last time." I stayed silent after that. She could tell there was more.

"You're thinking he turned you?" she asked, aware of the truth.

"No. I know he turned me." I strongly affirmed. "In this dream, there was a mirror. But I had no reflection, only a wolf mimicking my movement as if he was myself."

She stayed quiet, turning it round and round in her head. Somehow, it felt like she knew something I was unaware of. After few minutes, or should I say an eternity, she sighed, resigned? Why would she feel this way ?

"I guess it make sense." stated the brunette, leaving me in a utter confusion.

"Oh really?" Sarcasm was evident in my voice.

"Actually, when Benny turned you accidentally into a werewolf, I went to ask his grandma for some informations. You know, just case. And everything she said explained pretty well your attitude."

"Care to tell me what's awaiting me, since this time, there will be no cure?" She nodded.

"The first thing she told me was that the more powerful one was before being turned, the more the beast in him would have a mind on its own."

"I don't know if I should be happy or not. I'm the Messiah after all. There isn't suppose to be someone or something more powerful that me, dead or alive."

"You're right." she conceded, giving me a apologetic look. "Put with the fact that werewolves are very touchy being, this explain your..."

"Multiple personality disorder?" I cut her. She mouthed a "yeah", earning a sigh a frustration from me."Is there more?"

"Your senses and your physical aptitudes should equal mine. As if you weren't strong enough..." she tried to joke. Fruitless effort. "You will be ruled by your emotions, your instincts, be unfocused or, in some case, very hard to distract. I guess that's all you didn't already know."

The reference about our night was evident. I blushed. At least, an Ethan's reaction. She waited, quietly, giving me time to swallow all those informations. I knew this wasn't a dream, just another alteration of me seer's abilities. I wasn't even able to control the power my late father gave me; Sarah was doing a great job, keeping her promise consisting of restraining me. Now, she had to deal with another unstable part of me, another dangerous one. Of course, she wasn't complaining. This situation should have driving nuts. Her boyfriend was sharing his body with some psychotic beast. On top of it, this second nature of mine was gifted with an incredibly powerful sex drive and an amazing endurance. It was already quite hard to not jump on the brunette when I was all my myself in my body. I was still debating on my own when a old memory flashed in my head. The blue moon incident. When I was turned furry and attacked my vampire friend, I remembered something very important, something very scary.

"Sarah... Aren't werewolves and vampires natural enemies? Doesn't that mean you aren't safe around me?" I asked my voice trembling.

She didn't answer, avoiding eyes contact. She knew. At the second I had told her about my dream, she knew. How should I take her silence? How was I suppose to interpret this fact? My fingers clenched into a fist, my teeth were grinding as a low growl was slowly escaping from my lips. The only reason why the foundations of this house wasn't shaking in rhythm with my large body was the babysitter presence. She wasn't moving, waiting for me to calm down, to evacuate all my frustration. She didn't have to get angry, I was infuriated enough for two. I was sick of this world trying to tear us apart, sick of this perverted fate playing tricks, sick of all those thoughtless people ruining our live. Was this a way to tell us we weren't mean to be together? The second this thought popped in my mind, the vampire heard it. It echoed in her head, over and over again, until she abruptly rose to look at me, eye to eye, gold to gold.

"Don't you dare..." started the vampire beauty, only to be cut by an intimidating growl echoing in both of our minds.

_'Don't you dare try to leave her.'_ threatened a voice similar to mine.

I scanned the room, searching for the owner of this husky voice, imitated by the brunette. But, we were alone in the fake universe drawn on the walls of my room. Then, a sharp pain made me flinch, leaving me so breathless that I couldn't help but let my body hit the cerulean sheet. The world started to spin and my vision blurred. Before I passed out, I felt the cold body of my girlfriend fall on me, motionless. Then, nothing.

:::

When I opened my eyes, I was laying in the middle of the meadow, the one where I used to meet up with Jeremiah. Beside me, as always breath-taking, Sarah was out cold on my laps. I shook her awake as I heard someone approaching. As soon as she realized where we were, the same interrogations running through my mind started to cross her. Who did knock us down and how did he manage such trick? More importantly. How did we end up in the Dream Scape? Even if she knew about its existence, the vampire knew she was unable to send us there. This place was mind-made by my subconscious, thus, only I could invite people in there. Well, looks like someone else got the keys. I jumped in my feet, shielding the brunette with my body, our golden irises sweeping across the trees. The noise was growing louder as the unknown figure was getting closer. My muscles tensed, reacting instinctively, like a predator protecting his belongings. Half-crouched, arms extended, four sharp canines, that I was aware of for once, shone under the starry sky.

The babysitter stayed silent but on the other hand was oddly calm and serene. Well, there was no reason to worry since only our minds were here. No damages done here were inflected to our bodies; a very useful illusion. Soon, a strange sensation washed through my body, relaxing every fiber of my being. I knew who was the stranger coming to meet us. Something inside of me was thrilled to meet him. Crazy, right? Then, he showed up, proud and magnificent, shinning under the moonlight. A gigantic wolf, standing tall, towering me without breaking a sweat, stopped few steps in front of me. His golden eyes stared at me, piercing my soul, before turning his attention on the brunette hiding behind my back. He slowly inclined his head as if to acknowledge her presence. She mimicked his actions, showing as much respect as he did. Then I was something flashed between them. Plotting behind my back? Impossible. Something buzzed inside my head, asking permission to use the bond linking me to Sarah. I let him in.

_'Going somewhere, Ethan?'_ questioned the wolf, angry. _'Thought you promise to never leave her. Thought you didn't have that cowardice strength inside you anymore?'_

_'Yeah, Ethan. I thought too...' _accused the vampire beauty.

_'Ganging up against me? Never thought I would see the day when I betray myself...'_ I shook my head in disbelief. _'And I never said anything about leaving. I can't leave.' _ I retorted, pouting like a five year old child

_'Yeah, you can't.' _The beast coughed, but somehow it sounded like he was laughing. _'Never see a girl so hungry.'_ The tone of his voice made it pretty evident that he was talking about the events of this night. _'I started to wonder who was the beast between the two of us. I had to admit that vampire are really hard to tire out.' _I chuckled

_'Well, it's worth it, isn't it?' _The wolf grinned.

_'Hell yeah!'_ The babysitter blushed harder than I ever did in my life, so that was something. This make both of my selves rocked into a laugher.

_'Now, who's ganging up against who?'_ asked sarcastically my girlfriend, still trying to hide her blushing face. _'Anyways, how do you explain that Ethan doesn't feel the need to bite my head off. Aren't Wolfy and I natural enemies?'_

The nickname surprised me, even if "Wolfy" did find it kind of cute. The question silenced both of us, my beast part and my human part. Jeez! She was such a joy killer. But she could tell we have been fooling around just to avoid the matter. There was time I hate how receptive she was. But I couldn't deny this was the very reason why I loved her so much. I knew the explanation, as if the fact that I actually acknowledge the newest part in me opened my mind on the matter that had been out of my reach until now. I walked to the brown-furred wolf and stood beside him. The vampire gasped at the sight and finally, smiled tenderly.

_'Because Ethan loves you. So matter-of-fact, I do love you too.'_ She gave us an " I should have known" look that made the two of us laugh, before the wolf talked again in our minds. _'And her vampire side is hot.'_ Then again, we were rocking in a laugher at the brunette blushing face. It didn't last long. _'However...'_ This sure did cut the fun.

_'However...' _Hurried Sarah.

_'However, the full moon gonna be a hard one. Specially the first one. And this "Messiah thing" will only make us more dangerous. Sarah won't be able to tame us. Clearly, the one who turned you knew by doing so he was turning you into a blind monster.'_

_'But why will the new teacher do that to you? He doesn't even know you.'_ argued the babysitter, anxious about the next full moon.

_'Something tell me that he actually do know Ethan.' _stated bluntly Wolfy. And I couldn't help but agreed with him. _'Why not press the true out of him?' _

_'You're not planning on beating the crap out of him, aren't you?' _The vampire was scared now.

_'What a great idea, Honey! We definitely couldn't come up with such great idea.'_ teased the chocolate brown wolf, chuckling uncontrollably. I wasn't doing any better either, at controlling my amusement that's it.

_'You, jerks!'_ fumed the caramel-skinned girl. After few minutes, I regained my composure.

_'We'll deal with that later. You two need to recover from... You know.' Again the fist of laughers. 'I'll be watching, don't worry.'_

Then, everything started to blur as we drifted to sleep.

:::

Two hours later, the feeling of cold lips brushing and nibbling my neck pulled me back to reality. Groaning in contentment, I stretched my arms before wrapping them around her petite waist. Eyes still closed, I kissed her hair, inhaling deeply to fill my lungs with her incomparable fragrance. In the back of my head, I could feel my wolf side hunger. We were thinking the same thing; that we could easily get used to being waken this way. And if it wasn't because we had important matters to deal with today, he would have, without a doubt, force his lust upon me. A very tempting idea if someone wanted to know my point of view. Even if this was very inconvenient, I liked this new side of me. There was a whole bunch of advantages but only one was outshining the others. With the improvements of my body, the vampire beauty didn't have to restrain herself anymore. We were equals. And this fact could help her to come in term with her nature. She could now fully live with herself, not neglecting any part of her anymore.

After few more kisses, gentle and soothing caresses, I managed to escape from her embrace. Quite a miracle, ain't it? Reluctantly, she rolled to the side and smoothly got out of the bed, heading for the closet. Chuckling, I looked at the shred fabric laying on the ground, only to let a seductive growl echoed in the room. This made her giggle. It was a good thing I had convinced her of the benefits of having some of her stuff here. The brunette walked toward th bathroom, connected to my room. The sound of the water reached my ears. I was still amazed of how good my senses were now. I didn't shower with her, knowing very well where this could have led us. I only waited and walked in when she left, trying my best to not turn around to look at her glittering body. Half an hour later, we were racing through the woods, Wolfy thrilled about the idea of beating a vampire in a speed race. No telling that when I walked out the park, the one at the boundaries of White Chapel, outrunning the brunette by minutes, the wolf screamed in my head, savoring his victory. Me? I was simply stunted by the miracle.

When she finally caught up to me, I could see the surprise in her eyes and behind it, in the depths of her soul, this thrill. I was right. Even if the babysitter had denied vigorously her vampire side, she was happy to be able to let it all out now. Happy to have some match, someone capable of taming her wild side, someone who could deal with her, wholly. Her hand snatched mine, her smile could have lit up the whole town and made my inside melt. She nodded to my unspoken question and we flashed toward her house, where we had left our things yesterday. Once we retrieved our things, the school became our next destination. We significantly slowed down when we came near the school ground, and walked, hands interviewed, laughing about things only the three of us knew. Well, the day could have keep it going on like that. But someone made it clear that his purpose in life was to make my life a living hell.

"Mr Morgan. I didn't expect you today. Let alone so early." The new teacher stated, smiling.

"I wasn't expecting you ruining my day so early in the morning either." I retorted acidly.

He chuckled as he walked away, apparently still finding my cold attitude very diverting. But I wasn't going to let him be the only one enjoying the role of the tease. Focusing my mind on his, I sneaked in his head, earning a gasp of stupor as he froze where he was standing. Sarah, by the bond we were eternally sharing, could see what was inside this freaky head of his and, eventually, could only be disgusted by the dark feelings he was burying deep inside his damned soul. Grinning arrogantly, I let a single sentence echoed through his thick skull.

_'I know what you did to me.' _He turned around, livid, as white as my sheet. _'Piece of advice, don't let me press the true out of you and give me your fucking reason, you psycho!'_

For the first rime, the man threw away his facade and looked like the black wolf who turned me many nights ago. Resent, hurt, sorrow, hate, betrayal, I could see all those emotions in his raven-like irises. The feeling emanating from him was putting such a pressure on us that the vampire couldn't keep her instincts quiet. Her eyes flashed yellow as she hissed loudly at him. The brunette was surprised to earn an hateful snarl from the usually peaceful teacher. Soon, this became a competition; who could make the more threatening sound. No need to tell that the growl which escaped from my lips, making both of them shiver and silencing them, didn't make me proud. Wolfy was starting to feel anxious as if he was scared about the man standing in from of us. No, he was scared about what he could possibly do, since there was no way someone could dethrone me. The tan-skinned man slowly backed away, and turned his back on us only when he was sure we were out of sigh. Wolfy screamed in our head. He wanted to take care of him, to dispose of him, before he could become a more dangerous threat. For the first time, killing didn't seem so bad, to my ear. For the first time, I was resentful.

* * *

**So? how did you like it? I cut many part I had already written, not so thrilled about the idea of changing the rating. The end is a little dark, an introduction to the next chapter. I guess all of you wonder why this new teacher had turned Ethan. Don't worry, explanations are coming. Until next week, take care, guys. Love you all. God Bless You.**

**Your Faithful Friend, Saphir Blue.**


	16. Resentful Victims Pat II

**Hi guys. Another chapter out, the longest one since I started this story. I'm proud of myself . The news of Ethan's new state are spreading and the comebacks are quite unexpected. Better shut my big mouth before I spoiled your fun. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI : Resentful Victims Part II**

Sarah's POV

It took me few minutes and the feeling of the seer's warmth on my cold skin to snap out of my trance. As I calmed down, I retracted my fangs and let my eyes turned back into their original brown shade. Soon, students started to fill the hallway; I sighed. It was a close call. I looked up at the now tall brunette standing by my side. He seemed torn inside by a conflict I was yet to be aware of. He regained some composure and held his hand for me to reach. My fingers slowly brushed his palm before they interviewed with his tightly. This simple touch was enough to light up the lust that had been dormant since we woke up. My ears caught his heartbeat, now unsteady as my own beast reacted to a new fragrance present in the air. When I saw, in my peripheral vision, girls giggling uncontrollably and literally drolling over him, ignoring my very existence, I automatically understood what was that scent. Pheromones. And it was drawing every single female student of this school toward him. Ah! Stupid moronic wolf things. Even I was turned on now. No! Later Sarah, later, I chanted in my head.

Snapping my free fingers in front of him, Ethan came back to reality. Realizing what he unconsciously did, he shoot me an apologetic smile. Pulling me with him, he headed for his locker. Standing there, Erica and Benny were talking, well maybe flirting could fit better in this description. The blond vampire froze few seconds before reporting all her attention on my boyfriend. Her golden orbs were piercing through him as she was trying her best to refrain herself from biting the seer's head off. All I could see in her eyes was disgust. When she finally regain some control, she stared at both of us in wonder. Figuring it was certainly another mess we got ourselves into, she silently walked away. The events registered in the spell caster mind only when the blond beauty had disappeared around the corner. Giving his best friend a "what was that" look, the Messiah only shrugged in response. Sighing, the geeky wizard followed my best friend trace, expecting an explanation from her. Apparently, even if Wolfy was fine with vampires around, it was clear that I was the only one of my kind immune against our primer instincts. The day couldn't have started better.

After retrieving his books, the seer led me to my locker, still wondering what got onto my blond friend. Well for someone so smart, he was very dense. I couldn't believe how genuine and innocent he could be; it was a miracle, really. Owning so much power, putting his life at stake every time he used them, being pulled against his will into an unknown war, even his growing desires, should have killed this light in his eyes. However, it was still here, the childish smile, the blush, the platonic feeling of our debut. I was grateful. Whatever was it that keep this part of him unarmed, I was grateful. I sighed in relief, earning a quizzical look from the brunette. Shaking my head in disbelief and amusement, I headed to my first period, giggling at Ethan's confusion. Following me, utterly clueless about the reason behind my smile, he walked me to my class, like the perfect gentleman he was. Stopping at the classroom door, his arms sneaked around my waist and pulled me closer. His lips brushed against mine and automatically, I wanted him to give me more. He would have if my English teacher hadn't made us aware of her presence by clearing her throat.

"Miss Fox, I'm sure there is more suitable places for you to express your love. Indeed, why not save all those demonstrations for later?" I turned tomato red.

Mrs Weeds had always been my favorite teacher, unlike the subject she was teaching. Do not misunderstand; I was good at it but it was just boring. However, she never held a grudge on me because I was daydreaming instead of taking notes. I had asked her the reason behind such tolerant attitude and her answer was quite unexpected. You don't disturb my class and you manage to have good grades was what she said. So, as long as I was keeping my grades up, she didn't mind me doing whatever I wanted.

"Yes Ma'am..." I answered sheepishly. "Later."

I waved him goodbye as I headed for my usual seat, in the back, head low. Thanks God this exchange had been ignored by the present students. I heard Ethan run to make it in time for his first period. For few minutes, when the bell signaled the start of this period, I shut myself, pushing the Messiah out of my head. When he left, that time, I learned that I could shut him out. Even if I disliked remembering the longest and the loneliest days of my never-ending life, it was good to know that I could have some privacy. Now that I was alone, I mean really alone, various guesses ran through my now empty mind. But the more I thought, the more my head ached. I couldn't come with an excuse to spare the teacher life. Cause I knew very well where things were heading. And I was afraid that the incoming conclusion was going to take away, along with the tanned-man life, the seer last remain of innocence. I couldn't let this happen, I had to prevent it at all cost. Unfortunately, something was telling me that I had no chance to achieve such presumptuous goal.

Sighing, I let my mental walls fall and let the brunette mind reach mine once more. Using my crossed arms as a pillow, I leaned on the table, Ethan psychically humming me a lullaby. I slept the whole hour and woke when the bell rang. Stretching, I picked my messenger bag, threw it on my shoulder and walked to my next class. In the hallway, I spot my BFF. She was actually going to attend the class today. I guessed this was Benny doing and smiled as I caught her up. She didn't look at me, just shrugged seemingly annoyed by my presence. I sighed at her childish attitude but decided to let it flow. Even when I was right, I couldn't win an argument with her. Better drop the subject and listen to her when she was ready to talk. As we reached our chemistry class, she finally gave me a quizzical look. She was about to say something when I winced in pain. The Messiah was upset. Fear, anger was boiling up in his veins, I could tell and he was barely keeping his vicious power in check. I gulped. I could only hope he was going to make it through this hour.

How much worser this day could get? Did I really want an answer to this question?

:::

I was unfocused. No one couldn't blame me. The seer's rage was echoing in my head, giving me one hell of a headache. I was rubbing my temples, trying in vain to dull the pain. More importantly, I was trying to stop my best friend from worrying her sick about me. Every five minutes, she would shoot me a look, concern evident in her eyes. I would smile weakly and gesture her to go back on doing whatever she was doing. Mostly taking notes. However, I could tell she wasn't buying it. Next hour was going to be rough. I could easily get rid of the suffering by shutting my boyfriend out of my mind. But I knew how this would backfire. Leaving him alone to deal with his unstable feeling, when he was now a newborn werewolf, was the fastest way to burn this building down to ashes and the whole town with it. I couldn't risk so many lives. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that ever happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever failed him this way. So I just bear with it, grinding my teeth when the pain was to much to keep it quiet.

Time seemed to pass slower than ever. Soon, the pain escalated, meaning that the Messiah was near the edge. As I realized the incoming disaster, fear and worry sink onto my body, outshining the pain coursing through my veins. This did snapped the geeky brunette out of his trance. Feeling my anxiety, focusing on it, he was able to gradually calm down. Even if Wolfy, his animal side, wasn't agree with letting this slid, he kept quiet for my sake. Sighing in relief, I gave the blond vampire a reassuring smile; she only nodded in response and turned her attention back on the black board. Few minutes later, the bell rang, freeing us both. The only I wanted to was run to my man and see how he was doing, even if I could tell he was feeling way better now the holder of the black wolf was nowhere near him. I intended to run towards him and hug him as tight as I could, but a hand held mine. I shoot my best friend daggers.

"We need to talk." she said with a stern voice. She was upset.

"But, Ethan..." I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence.

"Your geeky puppy can survive another hour without his master." She spat at my face. I froze. "Follow me."

My face was livid as I watched my best friend disappeared in the corridor. As much as I could tell, Ethan's scent and taste didn't change. How in the world could she know? I gulped loudly as I made my way in the crowd. Slaloming between the students in such a smooth and fast motion that they could barely notice my presence, I followed the scent track she left for me. They led to a door. Without hesitation, I pushed it opened and climbed the stairs one by one. I wasn't in hurry. The blond was going to bite my head off, for sure, so I wanted to delay it as much as I could. Chicken? Yeah, I was. Even through I was always the first one throwing pushes, I had never been the brave one. The vampire in me, filled with my anger and my fear, had dealt with everything. Each time. Now, the Messiah was the one doing the dirty work, without complaining about the pressure, the responsibilities or his hands tainted with blood. How much of a coward could I become?

I ended up on the roof. The sky was so beautiful and the cold breeze blew my hair, my brown lock dancing along with Mother Nature song. The view was spectacular, breath-taking. I couldn't get tired of watching the wild scenery standing before my eyes. Erica wasn't facing me. Leaning on the fence, she was as stunted as I was by the marvelous view. The blond loudly exhaled, certainly intending to evacuate some of her frustration. I froze and the world, mimicking my actions, stood still. No birds to sing their joy out, no wind to ease the overwhelming heat burning my undead body, no support to share with me the unbearable pressure on my shoulder. I was alone to face her wrath. Building up my courage, I took a step forward. And another one. My best friend raised her hand, silently requiring for me to not come any further than this. Obliging, I waited for some reaction. After few more minute of dead silence, her voice echoed, like the thunder crashing on the ground.

"Tell me, Sarah. Do you remember our promise?" she asked, barely restraining herself from shouting.

"Of course." I answered sheepishly. Then she snapped.

"Really? Then why did you hide such a thing from me? When were you going to tell me the nerd was a werewolf? A freaking werewolf, for God's sake!" She was yelling now. "On the next full moon, when he would go rampage, killing anyone standing on his way? Or when the Council would have send their little dogs to snap his head?" I was becoming more and more pale by each second. "When, Sarah? How much longer did you intend to keep this from me?"

"Erica..." I couldn't find the right words. "I didn't think..."

"Yeah, you didn't think." cut the blond. "Here the second problem. You can't think of anything if it's not him. Your whole world resolves around him. Ethan, Ethan, Ethan! When was the last time we had some alone time together? Just the two of us?"

"I..." I couldn't answer. I started to feel ashamed. "I'm sorry... But he needs me." I whispered.

"And you need him." She was finally facing me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Only him..."

"Wait! That's not true." The glare she gave me silenced me. I was scared, now. "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't need a part-time best friend nor a friend that could hide something so important. I can't trust you anymore." she admitted as she started to walked away.

"Erica, you're not rational. You're doing this only because you feared Ethan power."

"Maybe." Yet, she didn't stop walking. "But I won't bet my life on how you can or not tame your little doggy."

"Don't insult him." I hissed, now angry. She only laughed, sadness filling each note.

"See? If you can't even control yourself, how can you deal with him? I don't want to be there when the chips fall. I don't wanna resent you." With this, she vanished.

And something was telling me the day wasn't going to get any better.

:::

I was still on the roof, using the wind and the peaceful view to ease my pain. I wasn't crying anymore, I thought I would have more tears at disposition, more tears to wash away the hurt. More salty water to pour on the bleeding wound. But this wasn't my lucky day, no blessing for me today. Just never-ending lines of hurdles, incomprehensible puzzles and mysterious foes. Someone was testing me, someone was testing us, it had to be it. Then after the pain came the grief. Sure, I wasn't the angry type but I was always going out of my way when the seer was involved, showing how much I care for him. I never held grudge on anyone, not even on Jessy. Kind? Maybe I was. Stupid? There was no doubt about it. However, tight now, I couldn't help myself but hate this Helms man from the bottom of my heart. Coming from nowhere, turning the most powerful entity ever created into a killing machine without giving a fucking good reason. I wanted to bite his head off, crush every single bone of his body and so much more. He deserved so much more. I sighed, tired of being a victim.

Lunch time would be over soon, in about three, two, one... The bell rang. I hopped on my feet, not very thrilled by the idea of going through three more hour of class. Three awkward hours wondering how I should react around Erica. Pushing the thought away, I rushed down the stair, made a quick halt at my locker and hurried to my next period. In the back of my mind, I could feel the brunette's disappointment and I silently giggled, assuming that the fact he didn't had the chance to see me was the reason behind it. If only I knew... I stepped in the room just few second before History teacher. I sat on my usual spot, glancing over my shoulder. The blond vampire was there, motionless, her cerulean irises past over me, as if I wasn't even here. I felt something break inside of me. I wasn't even sure which one was the worst, which one was the more unbearable. Being treat like I was nothing more than a mere stranger or having her avoiding me until we could sort things out. I felt like crying, like running from her indifference, like taking shelter in the Messiah's arms.

The day seemed to drag on, in the longest way ever, as if someone was enjoying the pain and the sorrow hidden behind my poker face. The blond vampire kept on ignoring me, not even apologizing when she bumped into me accidentally, not even looking at me. So I kept on hurting, wondering how I could make amend. I didn't told her about the wolf attack since I, myself, didn't think it would have such huge consequences. And earlier, she didn't let me explain myself, she didn't give me the chance to say that we had just find this out. Sure, I did neglect her and spent most of my time with Ethan but the was no other way. This was beyond my control, beyond reason, logic or some human rationality, beyond love. We had to be this close, every day, every hour, every minute. I didn't want to know what would ever happen if we stay away from each other. The simple thought of it was making me weak, nauseous; I was feeling dizzy. So as soon the bell rang, I rushed out White Chapel High. Hell like I care about the last period. I knew I wouldn't be able to go through this last one.

I walked, wobbling on my feet, looking drunk. This wasn't the first time I felt exhausted, totally wasted, even if this wasn't supposed to happen since my heart wasn't beating anymore. My head was killing me, the stress of this horrible day surely had much to do with that. Maybe I could use some sleep. After few minutes, I stopped in front of my porch. Mom's car was parked in the sideway and my supernatural senses caught her presence in the house. I sighed. I didn't want to talk with anyone. Not even my mother. I turned the handle and pushed the door opened, rushing to the stairs.

"Sarah?" I looked at her, not even trying to hide my pitiful state. She gave me a concern look. "Are you alright, honey?" I shook my head no, still not willing to talk. "Take a shower and get some rest. I'll wake you when dinner's ready." I simply nodded.

She stepped forward, ran her fingers in my hair, caress my cheek before kissing my forehead. I hugged her, tight, forgetting about my strength. But she didn't care. Rubbing my back, she hugged me back. Giving me one last kiss, mom freed me from her embrace and return to her occupations. I stood here, motionless, letting the events of today sink in. Then, I felt them. New fresh tears betraying me, giving away the turmoil going on in my life. Before my mother could hear me sob, I ran upstairs, shutting myself in my room. Back on the closed door, I waited until I cried my eyes out. When I had no more water left to waste, I undressed, leaving my clothes on the floor, I headed to the bathroom, the one connected to my room. Instead of taking a shower, I filled the bathtub, dropping some essential oil in the hot water. One leg after another, I let myself in, enjoying the smoothing warmth.

I stayed there, mostly spacing out, until the water turned cold again. Moments like that, filled with serenity were becoming pretty rare and way to short. Sighing, disappointed, I stepped out the tub, wrapped my glittering curve in a purple bathrobe and walked back to my bedroom. Once I was done drying, I tied my wet hair in a lazy ponytail. No need to worry about catching a cold since I was already dead, right? Putting on matching dark blue underwear, I looked in my closet for something comfy. I decided to slid in a denim short that was barely covering my thighs coupled with my favorite purple top. Then I crashed on my bed, staring at the white ceiling, wondering what the blond vampire was doing right now. Slowly, closing my eyes, I drift into a more friendly universe, where Earth was spinning right, where I didn't have to choose between the love of my life and my eternal best friend. The world I should have been living in since the beginning.

About one or two hours later, one of the finest scent came to my nose. Apparently, dinner was ready. Coming to my senses, gradually opening my eyes, I could feel something stocking my hair. The fragrance was familiar, the touch too. Stretching, I slightly turned my head to see my mother running her finger in my brown locks. She gave me a warm smile as her orbs were filled with love. Automatically, I felt like a spoiled, overprotected child and I didn't want this feeling to fade away. Therefore , I acted like one. Moving so I could lay my head on her laps, I curled like a scared kitten and wound my arms around her waist. Then I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Cherry blossoms. I heard her giggle and could almost see her roll her eyes. However, she didn't paused the course of her hand. I was still dizzy, the headache had yet to stop, the weakness wasn't soothing. But neither of this did matter. I was safe. I felt like sleeping a little more.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, hiding perfectly the concern in her voice. I nodded. "If you don't want to tell me what happened, that's alright, you know." I thought about it. Hard.

"Thanks Mom. But I don't want to lie anymore. I don't want to hide anything from you anymore." She stayed quiet few minutes before breaking the silence.

"Ethan called." I snapped my head up, my face lighting up. I earned another giggle. "The poor boy was worried sick since you didn't tell him you were leaving school earlier. He sounded so desperate, so much like your father." she teased. I shrugged but I could see what she was thinking. "He loves you, more than a teenage boy should." Now, she was more serious.

"Yeah... It feel like he could die if he spend a day without me. He's insane. We're both insane cause I felt exactly the same way." I admitted.

"I know, darling. I know. Anyways, he's coming tonight. He'll sleep over. I guess you don't mind, right?" I beamed. Then something came across my mind.

"Dad? He's okay with that?"

"Don't worry. Eliah don't have his word to say." She assured, grinning devilishly. I hugged her.

"You're the best, Mom."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let go down. He will be here soon. Actually, it's a miracle that he still isn't here." She laughed cheerfully.

As she said so, the bell rang numerous times, sending us both into a fist of laugher. Since nobody answered, the seer started to knock vigorously on the door, his fist nearly going through the wooden material. I shook my head in disbelief. Mom was right, he was definitely desperate. But, I was happy. The whole world, my best friend, maybe his family, everybody was seeing our relationship as unhealthy. How could this be, when my silent heart could move again in my chest? Mom kissed my forehead, took my hand and led us down the stairs. We were half way down, so I could see the entrance. When the Messiah spot me, a smile stretched his lips as his face lit up, literally radiating. Relief washed through his body and all his anxiety was replaced by joy. Pushing my father aside, so he could step in, he ran to me, opening his arms for me. Ecstatic, I jumped on him, restraining him with my embrace. He made me spin few times then put me down.

Without wasting, Ethan captured my lips and kissed me senseless, forgetting about my father murderous glare. Neither did I care about it. The uneasiness I felt all day long had vanished the second he touched me. Everything, from the dizziness to the pain, from the weakness to the resentment, he made everything disappeared with this blissful kiss. If this warm sensation, those butterflies inside of me, were unhealthy, then there was no need for me to get any better. Soon, our tongues were dancing, exploring each other mouth. We parted, reluctantly, breathing heavily, now staring into each other eyes, chest to chest, forehead to forehead. And we stayed like this, silent, waiting for his breath to be finally even. I pecked his lips, one last time, that made him laugh. It was such beautiful sound, so beautiful and right to my ear that I could only get infected by his euphoria. Joined by my parents, we all laughed until our bellies started to ache in pain. In the end, my father was the first one to regain his senses. Closing the door, he head to the dinning room, encouraging us to do the same.

Dinner was a little bit gloomy, principally because of Erica and Benny abandon. Yes, the wizard had pretty much serve his best friend the same speech the blond vampire gave me. Such an irony. My parents didn't expect such a shocking news, mostly the wolf thing. At first, they didn't even believe us. At least, not until they saw Ethan eat three times what he usually eat and still be hungry after that. However, once he got past the surprise, dad blamed it on the seer abnormal growth, something very logical actually. I smiled in anticipation and mom giggled when she saw my face. She wasn't doubting me and was aware that I was going to make her husband realize that I wasn't joking the hard way. Leaning on the brunette's shoulder, I whispered something in his ear, earning one hell of a blush from him. So cute and adorable. He shook his head, disapproving my idea, only to give in after I brushed my lips against his. He sighed, resigned, mumbling something about how I had him wrapped around my finger. The Messiah closed his eyes, only to open them few second later. They were shinning gold. In a blink of an eye, he jumped flawlessly on the table and tackled my father on the ground half a second later. He growled at him, exposing his new-fonded canines few inches in front of his face.

"Wolfy!" I called him with a strong voice. He looked at me, reluctantly. "That's enough. Come here." I commanded. He growled one more time but obliged nevertheless. In a flash, the wild version of my boyfriend was standing beside me. "That's my boy..." I said, scratching his chin, like I would do with a dog.

"Don't make me do this again." he complained, once he was able to get a hold of himself. "You know I can't control my beast, even at this stage."

His golden irises darkened until they were back to their now metallic- blue color and his sharp canines slowly retracted into human ones. Mom was in awe, thinking that this new Ethan was pretty sexy. This comment made me laugh and the one concerned turned, once again, crimson red. He was so easily embarrassed that it was becoming a habit of mine to make him blush. Since I could taste him whenever I wanted, I could bear the blood rush in his cheeks. Meanwhile, dad was still recovering from my little threat, looking at the boy beside me like he did when I caught me drinking the seer's blood. Like he didn't recognize him. Once he could move again, my father jumped on his feet, dusting his pants, mumbling some incomprehensible words. Profanities, without a doubt. He never had a great sense of humor nor had be the forgiving type. And I hadn't foreseen what happened next.

"At least, I know what I should get you for Christmas, boy. A leach and a muzzle." muttered my father under his breath, knowing pretty well that I could hear it.

Unfortunately, he didn't know that if I could, so could the new Messiah. My smile faded away as I turned to look at the brunette. His jaw was tense and his hands curled in fists. A low groan was building up in his chest as his eyes were, yet again, bright yellow. Before I could even react, Ethan disappeared from my side, leaving behind him a strong gust of wind. My vampire eyes couldn't even keep up with his speed. The sound of an impact caught my attention. The brunette had literally buried my father into the wall. This last one was gasping for air, since the grip on his neck was abnormally strong and impossible to break. The murderous intent filling the room was so tangible that it made my body shiver. Mom was scared out of her mind and was pleading me with her eyes to do something, anything.

"I'M NOT YOUR PET!" stated the seer angrily, tightening his grip. Dad was going to pass out.

"Ethan! You're going to kill him." I was by his side in a flash. I forced him into looking straight in my eyes. I was crying. "Please... Stop..."

My tears seemed to disturb him as if the fact he was making me cry was a knife piercing through his heart. Water started to fill his eyes as he slowly loosened his grip on my father's neck. Guilt was evident in his cerulean orbs once he was finally able to release dad. His hands was shaking uncontrollably. He took one step backward, distancing himself with every possible victim. My mother tried to hug him, to comfort him because she could see how much he was blaming himself. But the brunette didn't let her get closer. He rushed to the door once the guilt and the insecurity started to pressure him. I called his name, my voice paralyzing him, hand on the handle. I was kneeling down, trying to straighten my father.

"Will you come back?" I asked, worried. He simply nodded. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks..." He finally looked at me. "Sorry for loosing it..." Then he disappeared in the night and soon, anger replaced my pain. "Did you really have to tease him this way?" I let dad it the ground as I stood. "I should have let him bite your head off."

I rushed to the stairs and headed straight for my room. I could hear my parents calling my name but Ethan's pain was infuriating me. My mind was way too clouded to be reasoned. I locked the door behind me, crashed on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I cursed this Helms guy for coming to White Chapel. I cursed him for turning the seer for some egoistic reasons. I cursed him for messing with our lives. And more than everything, I wanted him dead because even I was starting to believe that fate bonded Ethan to be alone. And it was killing me to admit that I was just another resentful victim on this madman's list.

Worst Day Ever...

* * *

**As I said earlier, very unexpected comebacks. I'm sure none of you guy like this Helms guy. Neither do I. Your resentment will only grow when the next chapter will be out. Better looking forward it. Anyways, review. I always love to know what you think. Until then, see you.**

**Saphir Blue.**

**PS : If there any problems with my grammar, conjugation, etc... , please tell me without any hesitation. I won't be offended. Even if it don't look like it, I'm French. So I'm afraid my English isn't as flawless as yours. I won't deny any help if it can help my work. Thanks in advance. **


	17. Revelations

**Here the new chapter. Sorry about the late update. My computer died on me. I had to wait until Wednesday to buy a new one. Anyways, I did my best to rewrite it all over again. Two days without sleep. Enjoy it.**

**I don't own My Babysitter is A Vampire. Same goes for the song "Castle of Glass" by Linkin Park.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII : Revelations**

Ethan's POV

_Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down to the fighting end_

_Wash the poison from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

It was raining, hard. I walked aimlessly, my feet instinctively dragging me to the most suitable place for this kind of situation. I still couldn't barely believe I had nearly killed Sarah's father. For the billionth time since I left her house, her crying face popped in my head. I bit my upper lip, trying in vain to chock back my tears. The pain in her voice was haunting me, echoing in my mind like some kind of binding spell. Her supplication had been heartbreaking, her pain, a razor sharp blade piercing through my chest. In the end, I couldn't hold them any longer and I cried rivers, the salty water blurring my vision. Something like that wasn't suppose to happen. My body, my soul, my heart weren't made to cause her grief. My whole life was a blasphemy if I was able to hurt her to such degree. I felt like dying. Worst. I felt like some unfortunate passerby who just took a stray bullet straight on the brain, wasting his last breath wondering why him, only to die clueless. Yeah. I was this miserable. I was supposed to be able to do whatever I wanted, the world was supposed to bend down at my will. Even so, I was being played. I was no Messiah if I couldn't even save myself from this never-ending perdition.

I stopped in front of the church's door, amazed to see that my unconscious was still craving for God guidance. Was it possible to find a ray of light in the darkness surrounding me, a tiny spark of hope? I wanted to believe so. Releasing my power, my body felt feather light as I started to lift myself up, the wind blowing my messy locks. I finally reached the bell tower and smoothly landed it and lay on the tile roof, watching carefully the night satellite partially hidden behind some clouds, anxious. The full moon would be in few day. I would be forced into undergoing my first mutation. Will it be painful? Will I be able to control myself? How many innocents will have to die by my hand? Will I be able to recognize my family? My friends? Sarah? Such an overwhelming sadness filled my soul that it was hard to refrain my tears that had stopped flowing. Instead of crying my eyes out, I reacted like any wolf would in my case. Closing my eyelids on my metallic blue irises, I threw my head back and parted my lips, a melancholic sound escaping from my mouth. Echoing in the night, sad song reflecting my sorrow, my howl got carried away in the depths of this darkness. I sighed in relief once Mother Nature muted my singing prayer. Somehow I was feeling better.

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

_Past the black where the sirens sing_

_Warm me up in a nova glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

An answer was so unexpected that I was surprised when I did receive one. Echoing in the nearby woods, another wolf was crying his pain, joining me in my vocal demonstration of sorrow. Successive howls could be heard and one of them caught my attention. Closing my eyes, focusing on my improved senses, I listened once more. And I recognized it. The same cry that tore up the night sky when the vampire brunette first visited Olympus. Helms... My teeth grinned, my hands curled into a fist as I understood the meaning behind this answer. He was calling me. Be my guest! I was sick of his games, tired of my ignorance. There was so many "whys" and I would forced the answers out of him tonight. Jumping off my perch, I landed on four, the force of the impact made the ground crack. Without wasting another second, I dashed toward the near woods, running as if my life was depending on it - actually, it was depending on it – tracing the sound. I ran, until I reached the river bend, until the eager calls stopped. My breath was even, despite the long distance I had covered. Then, I waited.

It didn't take long before he finally showed up. First, I could only hear the sound of his footstep when I walked onto dead branches or leaves laying on the muddy ground. Soon, I could spot his shadow, drawing closer as his golden earrings were shinning in the moonlight. His tall figure stopped few inches from me; his jet black orbs were glued to me. On the contrary, my eyes were scanning the woods, trying to recognize the three other presences I could feel. Without realizing it, I smiled arrogantly, aware that the fake teacher had to come with back-up to feel secure. As if some mutts could defeat me. Giving up the idea of accurately spotting them, I returned my attention on the tanned-skin man standing before me. His was wearing a poker face, hiding pretty well the emotions boiling inside him. But I could feel them, with my psychical abilities and amazingly, with my nose and my tongue. The pain and the grief filling each cell of his body had a bitter sweet like taste that I couldn't help but dislike. On the other hand, his scent was spicy, literally hurting my nose. He was waiting for me to speak, which means he was ready to give me some explanations.

"You know what I want to know." I stated, my voice cold. "Don't even try to lie." I warned him. For the first time, his neutral expression cracked and a devilish smile appeared on his lips. This was no good news.

"First, I should introduce myself properly." He begun, still smiling like a mad man. "I'm Zacharie Morgan Helms, first son of Jeremiah Ethan and Abigaelle Morgan Helms."

My mouth drop from utter shock. Jeremiah and Abee had a son? This sounded so unreal, so impossible. How could a vampire give birth? Why was their child a werewolf when one of them was a fucking bloodsucker, for crying out loud? More importantly, how could Jeremiah never told him he had a child? Why would he give my this threatening power when he had a successor sharing his blood? If all of this wasn't a lie, how could Jeremiah's son be so cruel, evil when the father was so kind? So much more questions were popping in my head, there were way too many uncertainties for all of this to be real. I couldn't believe it, he had to be lying. Looking straight at his eyes, realization hit me. Everything was true. And he was enjoying my confusion. Why lie when the truth hurt so much more, was it? I exhaled deeply, trying to regain my composure. Something was telling me that this was just the beginning. God, how much more did You intended to test me?

"Why did I never hear of you?" I asked, cautious. "Why are you... what you are?" I was talking about his current state.

"They disowned me." answered Zacharie flatly. "Seems like you were more worthy than I was." Once again, I could see the pain and the grief. "And I was born a werewolf. Before he was chosen to be the first Messiah, Dad was one, too. Didn't he tell you? I was conceived before Abee was turned into a vampire. When she was still human, she was a seer." The more he was talking, the more I was confused.

"They would have never disown their only child. You're talking nonsense. "

"Who said I was only child..." The look he gave me send shivers down my spine. "You never wonder why a total stranger could gave a 6years old boy so much power? You never wonder why he didn't resent you when you had killed her? You never wonder why you look so much like him?" The puzzle of fifteen years of mystery was being put back together as the evidence was pointed out.

"You mean that..." The words were stunk in my throat.

"Exactly... Hello there, lil' bro."

Then he burst into a laugher. Didn't I hear somewhere that ignorance was bliss? Then, why did I have to be so eager to know the truth? To made a fool of me? Surely...

:::

_Cause I'm only a crack_

_In this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there_

_For you to see (x2)_

I staggered back, the shocking revelations had hit me so hard that I actually believed my so-called brother had maybe moved forward to slap me. However, he was there, standing tall, laughing devilishly, very satisfied about my present weakness. I tripped on a rock but managed to keep my balance as I steadied myself. This was defiantly more than I could take. This was beyond unreal, beyond supernatural, beyond impossible. Jeremiah and Abigaelle couldn't be my parents since Samantha and Ross Morgan were. She carried me for nine months and nearly died to give birth to me. How could he be so confident about the truth he was stating when there was so many undeniable facts opposing his theory? I growled, now angry about the fact that he did want to part me from my family too. As if turning myself in some berserk beast wasn't enough. The rage emanating from each pore of my body didn't disturb his gleeful expression one bit. On the contrary, it was fueling his euphoria.

"You're lying." I cried in rage. Unfortunately, my voice sounded more childish that I wanted it to come out. "They would have told me... My parents would have told me..."

I was shaking now, my body blurring from the intense vibration, as tears was staring to stream down my face, mixing with the still pouring rain. In my head, I could feel my animal self, fighting to break free from the prison of my mind. The full moon was so close that I couldn't even contain Wolfy properly. Was it possible for me to mute before the night satellite gain its original circular form? It looked like it. Anyways, I had lost it long ago. So acting on my instincts and my emotions on rampage, I made my way toward the raven-haired man, with an incredulous speed. It took few second before I realize that, even if I could snap my new-founded canines millimeters away from Helms face, I couldn't bite his head off. Frustrating, ain't it? Something was restraining me. Slightly dividing my attention, I felt three pair of hands – two of the three were pulling my arms backwards as the third one was glued on my chest – struggling to keep me away from the tanned-skin man. I was about to blow them away like mere rag dolls, to burn them down – the crying sky wouldn't have been able to save them – until nothing remained of them when something quite unpredictable happened.

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_

_Through the secret that I had seen_

The black wolf owner was supposed to run away from my incoming wrath, using the time his pack had gained for him. However, Zacharie didn't do anything along those lines. Reaching for my face, distorted by my anger, his cold hand touched me. As soon as this physical bond was made, in my golden eyes, blues flames appeared and started to dance. The orbs of the late Messiah's son clouded . Pictures flashed in my head at an incredible pace, playing over and over again scenes where I could recognize the tree protagonists. Scenes where those tree characters were smiling, arguing, playing, fighting like any normal family would do. He was showing me his past. Many memories later, a new protagonist got in the stage, protagonist because everything resolved around him even if he did do nothing to deserve such attention. A baby... I gasped in horror when I recognized him. Tears cascaded on my cheeks, as the words I wanted to speak strangled in my throat. Now I was sharing the same pain as him. As my brother, cause he really was.

Betrayal, hurt, resentment, confusion. All those emotions were storming in me and I wasn't sure how to handle them. The turmoil inside of me was so intense that the earth started to shake, synchronized with my still trembling body. Then, the words Zach previously said echoed in my head, as the last thing I wanted to remember popped in my head. _"You didn't wonder why he didn't resent you when you had killed her?"_. I froze in shock and horror, realization hitting me like a wrecking ball as my crime, my sin started to weight on my shoulder. Beside stealing away the life of Jeremiah's wife, I had killed my own mother, the one who loved me, who smiled warmly at me, even after my stake had pierced through her motionless heart. The flow of my tears escalated. My state got from bad to worse when the events occurred two weeks ago crossed my mind. Jeremiah, the one I had affectionately called father, the one who really was my father, died because of me. Once again, something broke in me as the fact that I was the reason why my biological parents wasn't around anymore was all my fault. And the world stood still, waiting for the Apocalypse. Blues flames were still dancing in my irises.

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

The light breeze blew my hair, lifting few leaves from the muddy ground, premises of something greater. Then the strong gust of wind swept up the clearing as a newly created storm was using me as the eye of this typhoon. Thunder was tearing up the night sky, crashing on few trees here and there, splitting the unfortunate ones in half. The three men who, earlier, were trying to push me away from my brother, now were desperately struggling to cling onto me, in vain. Soon, the strong wind blew them away, sent them flying, crashing on the remaining standing trees. Oddly enough, I heard only three crashing sounds. Gazing through the wall of air surrounding me, I could see him, strongly anchored in a rock, making good use of his claws. I Looking at him, I remembered why I came here. I wanted answers and Zacharie wouldn't be able to deliver them to me if I ended up killing him by mistake. By extension, I would end up killing the triplets protecting him. And I didn't want innocent people to die by my hands, not when I was still conscious, I didn't want them to feel like me, like a unfortunate passerby.

So I tried to calm down, thinking about the only person that could soothe any pain: Sarah. Her face popped in my head and the thought of her acted like some kind of switch. Slowly, I was able to get a hand on my power, taming them. The control I had now on me was reflecting on my surroundings, the world, once again, bending at my will. The storm died, the rain stopped, the thunder roared no more. The sky was still clouded but the moon could light the clearing without any difficulties. Eying me with suspicion, the three bodyguard of my brother intended to restrain me. Foolish intend but it wouldn't hurt them to try again, right? However, the first Helms son raised his hand, silently telling me to leave us alone. They obliged without any hint of hesitation and disappeared again in the darkness of the woods. Zach finally retracted his claws, leaving little holes in the rock he was clinging to.

"Feeling better?" He asked, his voice stern. He wasn't feeling anything for me. No brotherly love. Nothing positive...

"I still don't know why you turn me." I reminded him, pushing the sadness away.

"Let me tell you the truth about your birth and you'll eventually understand." I simply nodded. There was something fishy about the smile which was stretching his lips, yet again. "About a century and half after my birth, Mother wanted to have another child. Nothing is impossible for the Messiah, as you know, so they made it, somehow. Mother nearly died, since vampires weren't suppose to conceive. But you were here, a living miracle. They were so ecstatic that they forgot I was there. You. Everything was about you. Father was Christian, so much into what he called "God's ways", despite the fact he was a werewolf. So he called you Isaac, like Abraham first son. Isaac Ethan Helms. And he went about saying, since you were a miraculous child, you should be the one to inherit the power of the Messiah." His voice was gradually raised, hitting an octave higher. He was upset. "I couldn't let that happen. You took everything away from me, since your first cry, you took everything away. There was no way I could let you become the next Messiah. So I tried to kill you." The way it said it sounded pretty wrong, as if it was only fair, as if I deserved it. "They saw what I was going to do. So they chased me away, they disowned me. And to prevent me from try again, they sealed you away, stopping your growth and had the Earth Council look after you. Another century flew by, one hundred years of isolation, of hiding, of running away. I wasn't a threat anymore - well they thought so - so those old geezers placed you in a family. The Morgan just happened to be the lucky ones. Can you believe it? One little spell and they had a new son. Once the seal was broken, you started to grow normally, like any other baby. Minus the fact that you were already one hundred years old." It was hard to deal with all the sarcasm, all the disgust, the disdain apparent in his voice. He hated me from the bottom of his heart. Did I even do something for this to happen? I couldn't remember but the answer, ever way, seemed to be "no".

"This doesn't explain why you turn me Zach..." He shrugged when he heard the nickname, a mere diminutive. I tried to keep my voice even. But the hurt was licking out. How could my own brother want me dead?

"You're still wondering why, Isaac?" So much disdain when he spat my real name. "I want to take everything from you, as you did many years ago. I want to hurt you, as you hurt me. I want you to feel the same loneliness. I want to watch your self-destruction." His dark laugh echoed in the woods. Mad man, I thought, sadly. "I wonder how it will feel, to have your friends turning their back on you, to have the guilt eating you away as you look at your blood-tainted hands. And when you will have nothing left, I'll appear before you. I'll enjoy the sight of the so-called Messiah begging for me to end all of this." Turning his back on me, he started to walk away, still laughing like the mad man he was. "Until this day come, take care, Isaac."

I watched him disappeared, like the light-brown haired triplets, in the darkness of the woods. I stood there, still very shaken by the truth I just learned. The Morgan weren't my real parents and I had a big brother living only to see me hurt, to see me break. The ground I was walking on, the sky I was looking up to, everything I knew was now upside down. Tired of all this crap, I decided to return to the only thing that wouldn't change. The only place were I was safe. Lost in her embrace.

_Cause I'm only a crack_

_In this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there_

_For you to see (x2)_

:::

I walked to the Fox house, without running, without flashing, in the most human way I could afford. My clothes were still drenched when I got to the porch since it started raining again. I had promised the babysitter to come back, no matter how late it was but it was past two. The idea of sleeping alone in my bed, however, dissuaded me, as my heart started to hurt at the thought of my cold sheets. Taking a deep breath, I turned the handle and pushed the door open. Once inside, I closed and locked it, before heading straight to the stairs. But I froze where I was standing when the noise caught my attention. Someone had cleared his throat, letting me know that someone had the kindness to wait for me. Reluctantly, I turned around to face the person I assumed to be Sarah. Much to my surprise, the brunette beauty wasn't the one sitting on the armchair, legs folded, arms crossed on her chest. Eliah, the vampire's father beckoned me to come with his index finger. I obliged obediently, wondering if the night could be worse than that. He could hardly be...

Sighing loudly, I crashed on the couch and waited for whatever he was going to say or do. Against all odds, the silence, that I had once thought to be awkward, was now peaceful. The pressure of all night was slowly feeling feather light. The tall man was still looking straight at me and, despite his natural cold eyes, seemed to be concerned about me. Well, I felt like a dog caught in a storm; I was a mess and that was an understatement. I was still wondering why I was sitting there when a towel landed on my wet mane as arms wrapped around my neck. Brown locks brushed my shoulders as a nose poked my right cheek. As promise, Sarah had been waiting impatiently for my return, worrying herself sick, as always. I could feel her tense muscles relax and relief wash through her body now that I was in her arms. At the same time, all the sorrow that was building inside me vanished, as if nothing ever happened. That's why I loved her. When she was around, the greatest pain, the most desperate situation would become meaningless. I stood, heading for her room as she was leading the way. Her father called me, willing to talk now.

"About what happen earlier, I want you to know that I don't resent you." I smiled sheepishly, as he went on. "I don't want you to leave because of something so small. This is you home and you're part of this family, Son." The last word caught me off-guard. Was he giving me his blessing? I shoot him a thankful smile as I followed suite his daughter.

_Cause I'm only a crack_

_In this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything else_

_I need to be_

With this, he returned his attention on the report he was reading before I walked in. A warm feeling filled me as I nodded in agreement. This was exactly what I needed : a landmark. With those single words, everything I had lost when I heard the truth had been handed back to me. The Morgan weren't my real parents and Jane wasn't my real sister. But, Mr. Fox made me understand that blood didn't matter as long as there was love involve. With them around, I didn't have to feel guilty nor sad because I've got a place to call "home", somewhere I belong. However, despite all the cheering, the comforting words, I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of sorrow. How in the world could the only one person sharing my blood despise me to this extent? Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even realize we had reached the brunette's room until she wrapped her arms around my neck. Pulling me closer, not caring about the fact I was soaking wet, she inhaled deeply, intoxicating her with my scent.

We stayed in each other arms for what seemed to me like an eternity. Whispering something in my ears, she, then, let go, gently pushing me towards the bathroom. She was right; a hot shower could do me some good. Walking the door connecting her bedroom to her personal bath, I took off my drenched clothes and stepped in the stream. The warmth relaxed my tense muscles as I started to wash off the mud I've got in my hair since the storm I made earlier died. I enjoyed to the very end this little pleasure until my body accustomed to the warmth. When I got out, a green towel was waiting for me. Wrapping it around my waist, I decided to return to Sarah's room. Lying down on her bed, the vampire babysitter was writing in her diary. Despite noticing my entrance, she didn't make any move. Drying my hair, I picked something in her closet. However, I just had the time to put on my boxers that her arms appeared out of thin air, locking me in her embrace. Her fingers were tracing circles on my chest, in such smooth motion that send shivers down my spine.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, perfectly aware that her touch was one of the things helping me into getting better. I simply nodded. "So what happened with him?"

"How do you know I was with him?" I was quite surprised since I hadn't felt her in my mind the whole time. It would have help me actually if she had wandered in the depths of my mind earlier.

"You had his scent on you." Figures… "So, what did he tell you?"

I sighed, resigned. I didn't want to talk about it so early. This could have wait for tomorrow. Well, since she was asking, I didn't hide anything. Pouring my heart out, I told her about the shocking truth, about Jeremiah and Abigaelle being my real parents, about Helms being my brother, about the fact that I was actually hundred years old. Eventually, she hissed in anger and frustration when she heard about the reason why the fake teacher turned me. She mumbled something about how childish and irresponsible Zacharie's reaction were. Revenge over something so trivial, messing so many lives for mere jealousy, this man had definitely lost it, I heard her say. And I could only agree. When I was tired watching her walking round and round, I took her hand and leaded her to her bed. Climbing on it, I pulled her closer and started to stroke her hair. She sighed, resigned to let this go, for tonight.

"So... What do we do now?" asked Sarah when she was once again calm. "You know... About the next full moon?"

"Well... Good question. Maybe your father was right. You have to get me a leach and a muzzle." I laughed.

With this last joke, my lips brushed hers before I closed my eyes, exhausted. We drifted to sleep, dreaming about better days. If only things could be as easy in real life.

_Cause I'm only a crack_

_In this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there_

For you to see (x4)

* * *

**Another chapter done. The next one should be out next week, I hope. Anyways, thanks for your support. See you.**

**Saphir Blue.**

_(Revision 11/03/2013)_


	18. Monster

**Hello everybody. I'm so sorry about the long wait but this chapter is very important for the second arc and the story in itself. And most of all, this is the first chapter in my point of view. I wanted it to be perfect, as flawless as possible. Many part had been rewritten when I was not pleased but I'm finally satisfied with the outcome. That, put with my numerous sleepless night didn't help me. Anyways, chapter 18 is finally out! I hope you will like it, well love it. Enjoy it to the fullest.**

**PS : You all know it already. I don't own anything. Not even the song : Monster. Skillet does through.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII : Monster**

My Point Of View

The moon was high in the night sky, shinning so bright that its light might actually chased the deepest darkness away. Magnificent with its perfect circular form, the cold star, sister of the undying supernova, silently called its children. Countless cries could be heard, harmoniously completing each other, filling the woods with a noble, yet dangerous vibe. Then a large shadow flashed, slaloming between the trees, enjoying the pleasant rush of adrenaline. The unrecognizable figure sped up, apparently pursuing something, or someone. The thrill of the hunt gave the predator a strength he wasn't aware of as the fear emanating from his prey was dulling the ache. But there was so much more emotions, feelings behind this eager and unexplainable excitement. Anger, from chasing such a troublesome dinner. Anticipation, for the delicious fragrance which promised the finest meal. A bottomless happiness, for being finally free from those shackles. And at least, the guilty pleasure gained from tormenting a defenseless victim.

They ended up stepping out the the woods, letting the dim light lift the veil on their blurred running figures. No more mysteries as we could clearly see now the hunter and his prey, one trying to escape his pursuer, the other closing the so-frustrating distance. Her. Oddly enough, the prey who manage to keep the predator at bay for the entire night was a girl. She was small for someone of her age. 5,5 foots for her seventeenth years. No wonder she was wearing a pair of high heels boots , a womanly fashion accessories very inadequate due to her situation. The droplets of sweat covering her made her caramel skin shine under the moonlight. The long and curly brown hair was waving in the hair as she was slowly loosing speed. Soon she came to an halt, looking frantically at the last impassable hurdle : a cliff. The facade was way too smooth for her to climb her way up. Resigned, she turned around, waiting for her pursuer, since the only way to survive was now to fight and win. The brunette gulped, pain filling her chocolate brown eyes as she was trying to convince her body to react the way she wanted and not the way it should be.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it._

Few seconds later, the predator the girl was running away from appeared, panting hard as he stopped his running course. Throwing his large head back, letting a frustrated groan slip through his sharp canine, the hunter revealed himself. Call him a predator, a hunter was no understatements since the pursuer was nothing more than a carnivorous beast. Standing tall, towering the fragile teenager with his nearly seven foots stature, the horse-sized wolf glued hungry golden orbs on the brunette. His fur, originally chocolate brown, seemed to have reddish glints accentuated by the brightness of the night satellite. Something in him was restraining him from launching at her neck, from sinking his ivory piano keys in her mouth-watering skin, from tasted the delicacy of her fleshes, the sweetness of her blood. However, whatever was this invisible shackle, this didn't restrain him very long. One minute, one mere minute of tangible pressure was all the girl had for praying a miracle but it did not come. Welcoming death with a smile, since he was the one to deliver it, the teenager embraced her murderer as he was desperate to tear up her body.

However, as soon as the girl had gave away her last breath, the sun started to make a appearance. The incoming daylight disturbed the wolf who release the motionless body. Shaking, wobbling, he fell on the ground, crying in pain as you could hear his bones crack. The fur retracted, the claw returned into human nails and the canines into human teeth. The growl of pain turned into a crying noise as what was earlier a tall and noble wolf looked like a man. Curling and arching his back due to the painful mutation, only to collapse once it became unbearable. And time passed, hours flew before the brunette, in his birthday suit, woke up, still dizzy and completely lost. Taking around his surrounding, spotting in the blue the remain of the night satellite, his now metallic- blue eyes stop a corpse beside him. Gasping in horror, fear washed through his being, the man crawled to the brunette cold body. Wanted to touch her, he then realized his hands was tainted with blood... Her blood. Realization hit him as he start to scream, his painful howl tearing up the sky.

_So stay away from me_

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

Ethan woke up, darkness filling the room he was sleeping in. He was sweating, his breath was heavy as if he had run a marathon. Tears started streaming down his cheeks, the pictures of this nightmare still haunting him. It had been so real that the seer could feel the blood flavor in his mouth, the texture of the crimson liquid on his palms. Worst. He had enjoyed it and still was... When the clouds hiding the nearly full moon, lit up the vampire bedroom, his scream strangled in his throat. This couldn't be a vision, the Messiah chanted in my head, trying desperately to convince himself that he wasn't the incoming danger threatening the town. This couldn't possibly be the future, since, werewolf or not, he was unable to lay a finger on his beloved, if his intentions were bad. Even so... Even so, the simple fact that his mind could pull such prank on him was unforgivable. As if the tall brunette's unconscious was telling that this was bonded to happen, that he could protect her from everything beside himself. He could do whatever he wanted, he could have whatever he wished for. But what was he supposed to do when something inside him, something he couldn't control, wanted her in the wrong way?

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist as the tall brunette started to feel a cold breath against his back. Soon, someone hummed the tune of his favorite song : Magnificent by U2. It always felt like this song was written for him, to explain how deeply and helplessly he fell for the babysitter holding him. Ethan didn't have the choice since her name had been carved in his heart from the womb of his late mother. Way before the subject of his infatuation was born. When he met Sarah, he didn't have the strength nor the desire to fight the feeling building up inside of him. And he had learned, since they started dating that there was no reason to hold anything back, whatever it was. So, he didn't try to be manly and hide his fear and his pain. He let everything out, opening his mind to her, sharing the nightmare haunting him, sharing the undying hunger. Somehow, by admitting that he craved for her flesh, he wanted to scare her, enough for her to leave him. He knew he wouldn't be able to resolve himself to say goodbye but could let her go away if that was what she wanted.

_It's scratching on the walls_

_In the closer, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

Sarah knew about his intentions and couldn't help but be amazed to see how selfless the seer could be when her life was at stake. She wanted to be angry because her boyfriend was trying, yet again, to push her away. Oddly enough, this was the last of her worries. Here was he, mentally confessing he was dying to kill her, ashamed about the blasphemy that was his very existence. She should be scary; logic wanted her to find this kind of creepy, disgusting. However, the beautiful monster was happy, well literally ecstatic. Sure, this sounded quite selfish but it was hard to think otherwise. Since the blood drive incident, she had to deal with her craving, to ignore the symphony of his rare blood, only to not offend him by avoiding him. Now he was living the same hell, suffering the same pain, fighting the same demons. They were finally equals. Knowing the solution of his problem, a gleeful smile stretched her lips. Erica had told her once, as well as Anastasia, the head of the vampire Council, that their kind shared only one characteristics with their deadly animal enemies. Vampire thirst, wolf hunger, human sex drive, it was all the same.

Yeah... All the same and since it was that way, by satisfying one of them, you could easily keep the others under control. So, without wasting another second, the brunette's fingers slowly made their way up the Messiah muscular chest. Meanwhile, her nose was brushing his back as she was busy planting kisses on each bite marks she had left on the previous nights. Her hands were still seductively roaming his pecks, the sitter licked the nape of his neck thoroughly before bitting his earlobe. Just this little teasing was enough to divert the tall brunette's attention. He started to breath unevenly and was trying his best to contain his whimpers of delight. The vampire could hear him plead in her mind, begging her to stop, a tiny yet very convincing part of him telling him they shouldn't have sex so often. Maybe, in a normal world, the frequency of their love-making session would be a little exaggerated, even for teenagers. And considering the seer age, their precocious interactions would have been disapproved, disregarding how mature he looked physically. However, White Chapel would never be normal and they were, without a doubt, the most powerful supernatural entities around here. Those rules, this ethic couldn't apply to them anymore.

_Hiding under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come_

_And save me from this, make it end_

So, digging Ethan's skin, the vampire beauty let her nails scratch his perfect chest, leaving some red lines as a reminder. Growling seductively, the tall brunette finally gave in and let go of his last remains of sanity when he felt his girlfriend's fangs nibbling his neck. Freeing himself from the sitter's embrace, the seer turned around, his shining gold irises piercing through her soul. Pinning her roughly on the bed, he crashed his lips against her, forcing his tongue in her mouth, greedily exploring the cavern he knew so well. Roaming her fingers in his hair, holding the back of his neck with her free hand, she pulled him closer. Encircling his waist with her legs, her tongue ran wild too, tasting his hot breath, wrestling with his. Meanwhile, the werewolf hands were busy shredding her from her clothes, not needed for what he was planing to do. Once he got rid of her top, he started massaging her breast through the fabric of her bra. Breaking the kiss, following the directives given by this excited voice in his head, he slowly made his way down, licking her neck, scratching her collarbone, only to sink his canines in the fabric and free her delicious chest from the unneeded piece of clothes. And he was happy, the lustful beast controlling his body. But he was aware of the sin he was committing, aware of his weakness, aware of the fact he had gladly accept to feed on her. Aware that one day, he will have to pay the deadly consequences.

When will come the judgment day? When will come his redemption?

**:::**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I, feel like a monster (x2)_

The vampire lay exhausted, her chest going up and down as she was trying to catch the breath she normally didn't need anymore. A satisfying smile was stretching her lips as she was staring blankly at the dark sky, listening quietly the raindrops crashing on her window. It was hard to tell how late it was, since not even a single ray of light could passed through the dense clouds. Mechanically, her fingers were gently stroking Ethan messy lock, enjoying their actually laziness. After few minutes of nature contemplation, her chocolate brown eyes, fell on the man on top of her. He was still very busy, nibbling her nipple, biting playfully her breast, earning occasionally few strangled moans from the now voiceless vampire. Her still very sensitive body was shivering under his touch as she was mentally cursing herself for being way too tired to go at it another time. She had a hard time admitting it but since the day he remembered about his past, the new Messiah gained a confidence, improving exponentially all his performances. Never thought he would be able to turn her on with a mere kiss. And with this wolf thing, the babysitter couldn't keep her raging hormones quiet anymore.

So lost in the pleasurable feeling coursing through her veins, she was caught off guard by this strange manifestation. Her eyes were closed, this way she could still enjoy the firework set behind her eyelids. Shivers went down her spine as a cold breeze brushed her naked body. This did divert her attention. Where did this breeze come from since her window was shut and the room was bathing in warmth? Opening her eyes, she saw it, like a coat surrounding his perfect body. A reddish aura was covering the seer like a second skin. However, you could easily recognize the beast-like shape the odd materialization had took. The wolf was awakening and this was one of the many signs, both of them were aware of that terrible truth. Sarah blinked few times, hoping to chase away the apparition. Oddly enough, it worked. Was this a dream? Sighing in relief, she resumed the running course of her finger, until the tall brunette got tired of using her nipples as chewing toys. He did got tired, merely fives minutes after the reddish shadow had vanished and he straightened himself, supporting his body on his elbow.

"Feeling better?" she asked with a genuine smile. He simply nodded, apparently feeling guilty. He was still panting. "You're sure you're not hungry anymore?"

"Yeah... I'm full. Thanks." he answered with a awkward smile. He was avoiding eyes contact. "Sorry... You know. About that." He was pointing at the bite marks slowly healing all over my body. "Did it hurt?" The concern was evident in his voice. This was starting to piss her off.

"Does it hurt when I bite you?" Without hesitation, he shook his head no. "Then, stop with your never-ending apologies, you moronic killer joy..." grumbled the vampire, earning the first smile of this day from the Messiah. "Do I taste that good?" Ethan was, yet again, brushing his lips against her skin, his fingers trailing down her curves.

"Hum hum..." he admitted, now nibbling the vampire neck. "You're getting me hungry, you know." She giggled at his statement.

"Aren't you just greedy?" Sarah couldn't stop her giggles as the seer's lips thoroughly inspected her body.

"Looks who's talking..." Said Ethan sarcastically, resuming his teasing.

"Honey?" The voice of the sitter's mother voice echoed. "How about having lunch with us and saving some fun for later?"

You could hear a muffled laugher as Mrs Fox footsteps disappeared in the corridor. It was still very disturbing to see how easily the petite brunette's parents were accepting her over-active sex life. Worst, how entertaining this seemed to them. Even her protective father kept quiet about how loud she could scream and cry in delight each night they ended up doing it in her room or how roughly the werewolf might treat her to earn such noisy reactions. Sighing, well aware that this was just another mystery, Sarah kissed the seer one last time before get out of bed. Walking to her bathroom, cerulean eyes followed only to have their owner joined her second later.

**:::**

_My secret side I kept_

_Hid under locks and keys_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

Friday. The supernatural couple had spent the whole day at the Morgan house. The tall brunette's parents were out tonight and they were babysitting Jane, as always. The week had been pretty messed up, principally for the new Messiah. Good thing they had no school. Yeah, you read it well. No school. It seemed that a very strong storm, unforeseen by the weather forecasters, had ruined the all the circuits of the scholar building. The shattered glass lay everywhere and the classrooms were such a mess that they had to closed White Chapel High for the remaining days. At the news, Sarah had literally jumped joyfully, conscious that she wouldn't have to deal with her deflected best friend. And having an extended weekend to spend with her boyfriend was just a unquestionable bonus. However, Ethan reacted differently, letting a guilty "oups!" escaped his lips. With this, he earned the attention of all the Fox family, plus the infamous "don't tell me" look from the vampire beauty. Busted, the werewolf had to admit that, out of pure anger and sadness, he had snapped a little – well totally snapped for the matter – when his brother enjoyed reminding him he was the one who kill their mother. Since they had been so far from the town, he never care about collateral damages.

With the beautiful monster around, the one once called Isaac didn't have time to depress about this night failure. The sitter and her parents had made it crystal clear that they would not permit him to wallow in guilt and had distract him the whole afternoon. Well, better say that Mrs Fox and her daughter had let Mr Fox in charge of getting this message through this thick skull of his. The vampire father, aware of his mission, gladly got up and literally dragged the werewolf in a room he had never see in the house. Once the two man were alone, Eliah closed the door and attacked his daughter's boyfriend. Warned by his animal instincts, Ethan had been able to block the punch and was surprised about the strength behind it. But he was more surprised by the noise made by the rain of punches coming at him. It was like each one of them was fending the air, a very threatening sensation. However, the was feeling was the shame. Under the endless assault, the tall brunette realized that, without his power – either was it the wolf or the Messiah power – he couldn't do a thing to defend himself.

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come _

_And save me from this, make it end._

When night came, Sarah's father appeared in the living room, holding on his shoulders a bitten and motionless Ethan. All colors left her body when the vampire laid eyes on her boyfriend as she cursed herself for allowing her father to do whatever he wanted with the cerulean eyes teenager. Anyways, she took him and flashed in her room. There, she watched him sleep until he woke up, his eyes shinning gold. The same nightmare had haunted him this night as well but his reaction had been totally different. Apparently still under the thrill of the hunt, the vampire fragrance overwhelming in the room, the newborn werewolf jumped on her, ready to bite her head off. This should have scared the hell of her or made her primer survival instincts kick in. Instead of all of this, the immortal beauty captured his lips, kissing him savagely and that, until he regained enough sense to return the favor. When they parted, the seer started to cry and reacted as hastily as ever. Opening the door-like window, he was out in a second, leaving the beautiful vampire alone with her thoughts.

Sarah wasn't worrying since she knew the Messiah wouldn't be able to endure this torture for long. Yeah, being away from each other was nothing more than an unbearable torture, an undying pain tearing them up slowly. It was like some unknown force was trying to crush them from inside, like having the life drain out of them, like a cold darkness running in their veins. So she waited, fighting the growing pain, pacing in her living room like a caged lion. Seconds looked like hours and minutes like days. When the world started to spin around her, she decided to find him herself only to watch him passed through the front door. Relief was evident in her chocolates brown eyes when she jumped in his opened arms that she didn't noticed the way his body stiffened when he held her. Nor did she realize how thankful he seemed to be when the Morgan demanded him to spend at least a day in his own house. No, she didn't see how hard he was trying to delay the monster arrival.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

So they were in the Morgan household, playing with the seer younger sister, totally clueless about the phenomenon occurring outside. They had been playing Hide & Seek and Jane had allowed them to use their power only to "upgrade" the fun as she said. The eight years old girl seemed to be pretty confident in the chance she had to win even when she was competing with two supernatural entities. As arrogant as always thought the couple as they laughed beforehand at her incoming pouting face. And the game started. Jane, hiding her face behind her hand started to count. One. She felt a strong gust of wind and a giggle echoed in the room. Two. A breeze brushed against her skin and all she could hear was a dead silence. Three. She was mentally making a list of all the places their powers gave them access to. Four. The girl was giving them one last chance to find a better hideout. Five. Her hands fell to her side, her devilish smile appeared on her face. Ready or not, she was coming.

Few minutes later, the child was coming down the stairs, followed by her bother and her girlfriend, a victorious smile plastered on her face. The two teenagers was pretty much shaken and still wouldn't believe how fast the little devil had found them. When the two brunette had asked for an explanation, the girl had bluntly stated they had been too obvious. Not really gasping the full meaning behind this statement, the Messiah pressed the truth out of her by tickling her until his sister couldn't breathe. Giving up, the child admitted she knew they would have choose places unreachable for a "normal" human. Shaking their heads in disbelief, the natural foes realized how easily they had been fooled. Ethan, apparently, had forgotten how malicious Jane could be and swore in his mind to never underestimate her. Deliberately falling on the couch, the vampire beauty glanced at the clock. It was still pretty early and there was no way they were going to challenge the little girl, since she was sure to win, whatever the game was.. Soon, the two sibling joined her.

"How about a movie?" The seer was the first to talk.

"Then I will be the one to pick it." stated the 8 years old girl. "You two definitely don't know what a good movie looks or sounds like..." she shrugged as she raid their collection.

"Yeah, sure thing." retorted the tall brunette, jumping on his feet. "Let me close the curtains."

**:::**

_It's hiding in the dark_

_Its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

And then, it began, the endless fall to nothingness and oblivion. Still laughing while cursing in his mind since his sister had actually picked up a good movie, Ethan grabbed the curtains. The sudden apparition of a dim light made him raise his eyes. The sapphire, as id mesmerized by a breath-taking scenery, stayed glued on the sky, waiting patiently for the clouds to let it shine freely. Slowly, her form was reveled and the powerful being felt like a sick peeping tom, waiting in the shadow for his obsession to undress before his lustful orbs. But the sensation was much, much more stronger, much more disgusting, since he couldn't help but stare powerless at his incoming apocalypse. Soon, she shone on him, warming his already burning skin, shattering his long lost resolve, hypnotizing the unconditional and devoted puppet he was. Holy shit! How in the hell could he forget something so important? How had he not understand the meaning behind the dream, the call, the undying hunger? Worst... What was he going to do to stop himself?

Darkness covered everything, like a tainted veil put on the purest thing. Ethan started to sweat as he heard the heavy footstep of his inner nature. He was coming and while being the predator, the hunter, he felt like a defenseless prey. And his howl acted like a flashlight, blinding, warming, burning, fading any darkness, chasing away any evil. He marched toward his human self, proud and noble, holding high his furred head, towering the Messiah, silently humiliating him. The wolf was beaming with confidence; the fight will come to an end and he knew, for sure, he will be victorious tonight. He stopped, few inches barely separating the side of one coin, growling in anticipation. What happened next was a sudden, fast motion that left the younger son of Jeremiah stunted for seconds. Only to feel, afterwards, an unimaginable pain. Looking down at his chest, he could see where the claws, deadly weapons of his animal self, had landed the fatal blow.

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

Running for his life, trying his best to stop the blood from endlessly flowing, the seer was wondering where he was. Stumbling on nothing, surrounding by nothing and worst of all, seeing nothing but his wounded body, he kept going forward. The wolf, however, wasn't pursuing him, for reasons the tall brunette was trying to figure out while he was putting as much distance he could between them. Ethan turned his head, looking backwards, hoping to not be able to recognize the running figure of his other self. Relief washed through him when his wish came true. Too bad it didn't last long. Pushed back by an unknown force, the Messiah found himself crawling on the inconsistent ground when a shadow caught his attention. Eying up, desperation appeared on his facial features as he realized the one he had been running from was standing before him. When did the animal covered such a distance? How did he pass by him without he noticing it? After desperation came fear. An intangible fear, shaking every bones of his motionless body. How could this be real? How could hell befall on him in such tragic way?

But none of this was reality. All of this was the psychic materialization of his struggle playing over and over again in his mind. Truth was other. Truth was far worst than his little mind games. Sarah stood mortified, as her chocolate brown eyes landed on the night satellite. Realization hit her like a wrecking ball when her boyfriend fell on his knees, holding his head, trying to shake the pain away. Strangled cries was filling the room, piercing through the stoned heart of the vampire. A stake couldn't have been more deadly. She was by his side the next second, only denying in his surrounding by a invisible force. Gasping for air, when her back hit the nearest wall, her body slowly slid to the ground. The warning had been crystal clear, the meaning was tearing her up from inside. She was powerless. So, regained some composure, she grabbed the young girl and they stood as far as they could, watching the second nature of Ethan taking over him. Jane was struggling in the sitter protective embrace, tears streaming down both of their face.

"Sarah! Help him. For God's sake, help me. He's hurting." The 8 years old child was desperately trying to break free, in vain.

"I know he's hurting..." Sarah's voice broke as her body shivers. She was hurting too... They were one. His pain was hers. "But I can't help him. There's nothing I can do to help him and it's killing me... Literally."

Beside the suffering she was sharing with the Messiah, beyond her heart falling into billion of pieces, there was fear. Nothing could stop Ethan's first mutation and soon, he will be a mindless beast craving for blood and flesh. And on top of his dinner list, her name was written. Of that, she was certain. One single question remained outstanding as Ethan was loosing his last remain of sanity. Who's going to help her?

I've got to loose control

It's something radical

I must confess, I am a monster

* * *

**Yeah, I know. This is the end of this chapter. I wanted to set a new personal record. But the last one is quite hard to beat through. So, how did it go? You like it? Love it? Please tell me. I'm sure there's a lot of questions running through your minds. Like how Were-Ethan is going to react? Will he hurt or kill someone? Was his dream a vision? If not, who is going to keep them all safe? Don't worry, the next chapter will be full of answer. A new turn of event, an unexpected one will bring more questions... Better look forward it ^_^ ! It's Easter Holiday. I will be able to write all day long. I hope this will help me update faster. Anyways, see you guys soon.**

**Your Faithful friend, Saphir Blue.**


	19. Full Moon

**Hey, hey, hey! Don't worry, I know. All of you must hate me. I had promised a release for last week and I had disappointed you. But I got tricked. The word holiday is very deceptive. When I thought I still had time to write, I ended up wasting to week without writing a single word. Better now than never. Here the 19th chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**PS : A special thanks for my friend Bellafan22. Such faithful reviewer as yourself deserve some praises. Thanks for you unconditional support. **

**And, at least, I own nothing. You hear me? NOTHING... But the plot XD!**

**Chapter XIX : Full Moon**

* * *

Sarah's POV

I was literally petrified, holding onto his sister as hard as I could, not only trying to keep her safe but looking for a pillar. Her despair, her fear was actually some kind of reminder. I was the babysitter, a vampire one and Mr and Mrs Morgan wanted me to protect them when they were not around. So, as much as I wanted to run and save both of our lives, I was bound to stay. Bound to find a way to calm the werewolf in mutation, bound to die trying to do so. I stared, recoiling at each pained cries escaping the brunette's lips, as if they were physical blows. Tears were cascading, their flow increasing each times his body arched, each time I could hear his bones cracking. In my arms, Jane was being particularly grown up, refraining herself from crying, clearly seeing that I was, somehow, in greater pain than his brother. And I was. Oddly enough I was and I couldn't understand why. Not until the memory of a similar case ran across my mind. The picture of a stake piercing through the Messiah chest, the pool of blood, my blurred vision and the darkness. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered our first death experience.

And then, my heart was at peace, as if my body was the only perturbation creating movements on the motionless surface of a lake. I could have been soaring in the sky or falling in the depths of the Earth, I wouldn't have mind one bit. Why? Because the pain was gone, the room was silent, so silent that my mind registered quite tardily that the youngest Morgan have been holding her breath. My piercing chocolate brown orbs looked down at her as my hands gently squeezed her shoulders. In an hiccup of surprise, she exhaled all the air she had been keeping in her lungs, letting relief softened my facial features. No. Suffocation wasn't the death awaiting us tonight. And, as I was thinking so, an unfamiliar noise caught my attention, forcing my gaze up, only to meet Death itself. My surprise, my astonishment was mute in my throat once my eyes lay on the one who let out this raspy breath. My body froze. However, I couldn't put my finger on the feeling which had led to such reaction as a new ache started to devour my being from inside. What a sight...

Here he was, standing few inches away from me, his piercing topazes literally looking through my very being, tearing apart my soul. Such a warmth was surrounding the horse sized wolf that I was drawn to it, hypnotized, mesmerized. If it wasn't for Jane gasping in fright, I wouldn't even have noticed my hand reaching for the beast brown fur. I didn't need another hint to recognize the new ache burning my inside : lust, desire and worst of all, fascination. No telling all those emotions were just an expansion of my unlimited love for the Messiah. I couldn't deny the aching need I had to touch him or the creepy way I was wondering how delightful it would be to have his razor sharp teeth piercing through my skin. I couldn't shred the vision of him, speeding in the woods with me riding on his backs, my fingers laced on his soft fur. And there was my epiphany. Realization dawn on me as the fact that I would enjoy death if he was the one administrating it sank in my mind. Ashamed, I looked down on the floor, finding his composition quite significant at the moment.

I slowly started to regain some senses, finally viewing the danger standing few steps away from me, from the innocent little girl I was now shielding. Gulping, I took one step back, my eyes never leaving the deadly predator. My now golden orbs narrowed when he reacted the way any of his kind would have, by closing the distance I was trying to put between us. A frightening growl echoed in the room, freezing both Jane and I where we were standing. However my eyes widened the second I heard the beeping sound in my head. The headache I received from it did mean only one thing. Someone was trying to pass through my mental wall, someone was trying to tell me something. Curious, already guessing who was behind this psychic assault, I did whatever reason expected to not accomplish. Moving with caution and accuracy, despite the fact that my very actions were deadly and hopelessly reckless, I took another step back. Another growl, one with much more authority, was heard as I let my mental wall fall.

_'I said DON'T MOVE!'_ commanded the voice in my mind.

Without further thinking, I diligently obliged, freezing my body on this very spot, not even daring to breathe. I could recognize this voice among billion. Despite the low animal tone, behind the unusual and out-placed aggressiveness, I was adamantly certain. Ethan's voice. Only his suave melody could have such an impact on my body, my mind, my own "beast". Yes. My vampire side wouldn't have admit any kind of authority, wouldn't have submit before any wolf, if he wasn't my lovely seer. And the fire erupted, the burning desire to taste his blood now that he was cloak with this new form. How much this mutation of his could serve him, serve me? My breath started to come unevenly, like low and short gasps, as my hands were still squeezing the poor Jane a little too tightly. The hunter stepped forward and now was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face. He was standing so close that my mind was cloud by the intoxicating fragrance. Then time stopped the second his muzzle touched brushed my neck.

'So familiar...' commented the wolf in my head. 'Why...'

Even with the incoherence of my thoughts, it was obvious that Ethan, in his wolf form hadn't access to the memories of the human form. Somehow, it pained me that he could apparently not recognize me. However, that fact that his body, despite the mist in his mind, was adamantly trying to keep craved every delightful sensation I had, previously, diligently made him discover was a breeze in a summer night. Disregarding the utter confusion sinking in the predator, I was enjoying the curious touch. I surprised him more than once by letting few sensual purr escape the barrier of my lips. The eight years old child, was completely forgotten, both of us unconsciously ignoring her very existence royally. The brown furred beast was continuing his ministrations as I stood still, eyes closed. His teeth scratched my neck, allowing few drop of blood to slide on my skin. I shivered when I felt his tongue taste me. And I wasn't the only one. It seemed the Messiah was fighting for control, fighting his primer instincts only to satiate his curiosity.

'I've tasted it before... But when?' demanded angrily

'I can show you...' I proposed with my most casual intonation.

'How?' The wolf was skeptical. I didn't answer at first and he moved away. Disappointment flashed in my golden irises. 'How?' he repeated his question.

'Trust me and I will show you.' was my final answer.

'You cannot be trust.' His words hurt me and I didn't care trying to hide it. 'You're a vampire, thus you cannot be trust.'

'Then why did I let you touch me?' He was silent. 'You know I don't fear you. Yet, I willingly let you touch me. Can you return the favor?'

He was at lost for words, he couldn't trust any vampire, could he? Then, why was he aching to let me touch him. I saw the conflict in his eyes and decide to help him solve this simple problem. I held my hand, only leaving mere inches between my extended finger and his wet muzzle. He looked at me, wondering why I was giving him the choice, since I could, effortlessly, closed the remaining distance. I smiled, my golden eyes still glued on him, reflecting only one thing: love. Enticed by all the affection, overwhelmed by his own desire, the beast leaned in. Then a howl tore up the night, snapping both of our heads up to look at the night satellite. Pushing the curiosity in a far corner in his mind, the brown wolf took few steps back, only to run away once he heard again the cry. Shattered glass lay on the floor, as I shielded the little girl I had forgotten minutes ago. All senses and reason returned, I looked outside, dejected. I wanted to run after him, I wanted to hurt so badly the owner of this howl. As I was thinking so two figures appeared in front of the broken window. I gasped in surprise.

"Erica? Benny?" Disbelief evident in my voice. I could clearly not believe they were standing before me. Soon, anger replaced my astonishment and I gave them death glares. "What are you two doing around here? I thought you were too afraid to be there when the chips fall."

"We were..." answered my blond friend. Could I still call her "friend"? "We still. But the coward act definitely don't suit me." She tried to joke. Right now, I was in no position to fume and argue. Time was running out and my anger issues could wait. "So?"

"Keep Jane safe. The others will maybe come to her of her parents once they're back. I'll deal with the Big Bad Wolf..."

They nodded, not even noticing the authority in my voice and came retrieve the child I had been protected. The second she had left my arms, the second I had disappeared. This was going to an end, very soon.

**:::**

I was running so fast that the only evidence of my passage was a light breeze. Nobody had seen my blurred figure as I sped. I was driven by only one thing : find the wolf who possess the fine fragrance I was tracking. It had taken me less than a mere minute but the insecurity overwhelming me was so strong that I could help but push my limits. It was just an impression but I had the feeling what the distance between us was growing bigger each step I take. And I couldn't bear the thought of loosing him. Engrossed with the paranoid idea that the seer was going to slip right through my fingers, I didn't even notice I was followed. However, my pursuers didn't wait long before showing themselves. Howls echoed, my flying body coming to an halt as I realized the sounds were coming from everywhere. Surrounded, without a doubt. Cursing in my head, angry at myself for acting like some kind of wannabe, I hissed at the shadowy figures circling around me. I sniffed the air and could identify effortlessly the scent of the fake teacher. Go figures. No need to be a genius to know the reason behind his presence,, here, at this present time.

I hissed more violently when they started too close, decreasing the so-precious distance separating us. Soon, I could clearly see the features of each oversize animals as they stopped few inches away from me, leaving no chance to run. Most of all, I was angry beyond compare cause the ache I was feeling every times Ethan was away from me was starting to flare in my being. My eyes lay on the three other wolves. By the looks, I could tell they were triplets, in their human form. They shared the same features : sandy-colored fur, one golden eye and a amber one, a chocolate brown muzzle. The pain grew stronger, numbing my mind, killing the last remains of the little patience I ever had and I knew it means Ethan was getting farther away from me. I didn't have time to deal with that pack. So I did the more reasonable thing coming through my mind. Crouching, as if I was ready to attack, my eyes looked up to the sky as I ignored the four animal figures, taking a defensive formation around me. They were thinking I was stupid enough to come at them all be myself. I smiled. Fools. Leaping in the air, taking the sky road, I let my pursuers dumbfound as I flew away, still following the unforgettable fragrance of my beloved.

Despite my little stunt, I didn't even dream about them giving up. Actually I was expecting them to follow suite because once I had made sure the seer had regained some senses, I was going to bite their heads off. No one could mess with my man and getting away with it. Not anymore. Soon enough, the pain started to disappear and the scent of the brown wolf was now overwhelming. Glancing down, my golden eyes scanning the foliage, I finally spot the one I was looking for. She sighed in relief as she started to slowly made her descend. The Messiah stepped into a clearing, stopping his running course to look at the cliff blocking his way. There was no chance he could climb his way up and he knew that. He growled in frustration. However, my eyes widened in horror when the next scene took place. The four wolves pursuing me stepped in the clearing, the black apparently quite happy to find his brother. Without an once of hesitation, Helms jumped at him, clearly aiming for his throat. My blood froze in my veins as blue flames started to dance in my golden orbs.

"Ethan!" My cry sounded filled with despair.

My body didn't wait for my brain to order my movements; it would have take too much time. Before I had even realized, I had landed on four, hissing like a wild cat blind by its fury, leaving a dent in the ground due to the brutality of the impact. The next second, my curled fist had hit the black wolf jaw, sending him flying toward his pack, making the triplets fall as he crashed on them. Did I say I was good at bowling? Was this a strike? Hell yeah. I would have laugh at the mental picture if I had at least an once of control left in my body. Unfortunately, the second the false teacher had launched himself at the seer neck, I had lost all my humanity. Enraged and lost in a word of darkness, I was nothing more than a rogue vampire, driven by the insatiable need to kill the four oversize pups standing before me. And that what I was going to do. I didn't recognize the new strength growing inside of my core. If this was going to help me to whip some wolf asses, I didn't mind The Reaper himself appearing before me to hand his dear scythe as long as I could tear their body in half. The four horse sized beast were now on their feet shaking their heads angrily. The next second, the four was charging at her.

"Don't move. I will be more than enough to deal with them." The brown furred wolf nodded silently and lay on the floor. His golden eyes had some kind of light I couldn't decrypt. He seemed expecting. Finally understanding, I smiled. "Don't worry. This going to be one hell of a show." I smirked, my fangs glittering in the moonlight.

Without further ado, I let the unknown energy take over my body. In one swift swig, fanning the empty space before me with my arm, a incredible gust of wind, similar to a shock wave, hit the four wolves, sending them back to where they were standing previously. Before they had the time to even blink an eye, I was standing before one of the triplets. My foot connected with his side as the melodious sound of crashing bone echoed in my ears. He was out cold, not even letting me the chance to kick him one more time. Infuriated by the pain I had caused to their bother, the two other sandy furred hunters jumped at me, their colorful irises filled by an indescribable rage. Slowly, I raised my arms, palms opened and directed at the two blurred figure charging viciously at me. My smile grew wider as some kind of dementia sparkled in my now blue-flamed golden orbs. So this was what Ethan was feeling every times he used his power. This was the intoxicating feeling to have the whole world bending at you every command. I couldn't deny, it was fun and addictive.

Right now, I had the feeling I was messing with a remote control because the two beast were hanging in the air, the sight was so hilarious the seer couldn't contain his amusement and his light chuckle echoed in the woods. Without leaving his topazes, I step aside, executing another swift move with my hands. The frozen body started to move again and went crashing on each other at such speed that the impact sounded like a roaring thunderbolt. One more and the game was set. This was boring as hell. But the remaining was going to be a bit more entertaining. My ears caught a sound, as if something was fending the air and instinctively, I took a step on my right, just in time to avoid the deadly attack. I smirked devilishly, silently challenging the leader of the pack to get me... Well if he could, that was it. With his pride bruised, Helms was becoming quite predictable, charging using same patterns. Fueling his anger by always avoiding his constant assault at the last seconds, which was the worst provocation I could use to cloud his judgment, the black beast startled himself when he realized he was panting, hard while I hadn't even broken a sweat. My eyes drifted once more to my lover, who was enjoying the show to the fullest.

_'Be careful, vampire.'_ Ethan warned in my mind.

He seemed to be worrying about my safety. This simple attention was enough to warm my cold body. Without even looking at my offender, I snapped my fingers. Thorned vines started to grow with an amazing velocity, catching the figure charging at me. The magically grown plants wrapped themselves everywhere, around his legs, around his neck, around his mouth, silencing him. Hurt by the fact a vampire could play him so easily, the older son of Jeremiad struggle to get free, only to have the natural shackles tightened their grip on him. Each time his body was slightly moving, even unintentionally, he was ending up whining in pain, since this was the only painful cry he was able to emit. Once the black wolf was totally immobilized, bleeding because the numerous cuts made by the thorns, I knelt down in front of him and let my finger run in his messy raven fur. I was literally petting him, like I would have done with a cute little puppy. In his golden orbs, I could read so many emotions but the most dominant one was shame. He wanted so much to kill me right now, so much I could help but laugh. Why? Because it was definitely an impossible task for him.

"Your name is Zacharie, right?" I teased him. I could hear the growl building in his chest. However, the frightening sound couldn't pass the barrier of his sharp canines. "I'll take your silence as a "yes". Do you remember what you said to your little brother, few nights ago?" My voice became a whisper as I let the memories of their discussion, a discussion I hadn't witnessed, filled my mind. The anger was flaring up once again. "How about I give you the same fate? How about me taking what God had the kindness to leave you with? Like yours little mutts lives or this form, the Big Bad Wolf form you're so proud of? And when you will be nothing more than a mere human, how about I suck you dry?"

By now, fear was obvious in his eyes as his body was shivering. He had thought, worst, had assumed, since Ethan was always there, protecting me, that I was weak. Well, he was not so far from the mark. When I was all by myself, I was indeed very weak, mentally, which was leading to be weak physically. However, I was still a vampire, the most possessive one. This fact added to my bottomless love for the last son of the late Messiah was a deadly combination. The second Helms had threatened his brother, he had made an dangerous enemy. As if his case wasn't bad enough, the unknown power I had been bless with this night was leaving him defenseless before me. And now, he was more than aware of his mistake. I was ready to execute give my sentence : an endless oblivion and a lonesome death. Focusing my blue flame filled topazes on the triplets laying unconscious, something similar to a vortex appeared and sucked them in. The destination. Even I wanted to tell, I couldn't. I wasn't even aware of what I just did, so let alone know where this thing will crashed the three motionless bodies. However, before I could do anything more, a voice echoed in my head.

_'Please, sweetheart. Don't kill him, not right now.' _

Troubled because Ethan, in his human or wolf form, was the only one to have access to the maze that was my mind, my eyes scrutinized my surrounding. The voice was that of a woman, a clear and melodic soprano, so I searched for anything who could lead me to the owner of this voice. But I found nothing. We were alone. Skeptic, my eyes ended up on my boyfriend and my mind traveled to his.

_'Did you say anything?'_ I asked, feeling quite unsecured now. He shook his head "no". So I focused on myself and let this interrogation wandered in my head. _'Who and where are you?'_

_'I will talk to you later, Sarah. Please let him go. Just for this time.'_

I could hear the concern in her voice and, even if I was angry beyond compare, I had not the heart to refuse her this request. Sure, the fact that she could break through my mental walls was something fearful enough to convince me. Her intentions, however, never give me the impression she knew she could hurt me this way. Beside that, love was transparent in her intonations. A motherly love. Giving in, I nodded, sighing in defeat. Returning my attention on the black wolf, who seemed to recognize so kind of mercy in my tired orbs, stayed still. Playing teasingly with his fur one last time.

"Looks like there still someone who care enough about you... Today, I let you live. Don't waste this chance cause I won't be as merciful next time. Now, out of my sight."

Another vortex appeared, right under his feet and, effortlessly, made him disappeared. The clearing was now silent, only the melodious symphony of the wind was playing in my ears. The blue flames vanished and my golden eyes, strangely returned to an abnormal shade of metallic blue. I slowly retracted my fangs and tried with much difficulty, to stand up straight. The world was spinning as I turned to face the brown wolf. He was now standing, towering me with his incredible height. I took a step forward, only to stumble, nearly passing out on him. However, I never felt my body hit the hard ground and I was sure I didn't have enough strength to regain my balance. Soon, I recognized the wolf's fragrance, this manly scent that was literally driving me crazy. Holding on his fur, I smiled.

"You do trust me after all..." I stated, quite happy about the kind gesture. His only answer was a low growl. "As promised, I'll show you." My cerulean eyes shone brighter as I said this last sentence. And everything was blank.

**:::**

What a strange dream. Was I even really dreaming? Everything seemed so real when I opened my eyes that I could have testified that I was wide awake. However, if this was the real world, why was I alone? Well, I thought I was alone, until I felt fingers running in my chocolate brown locks. Somehow, it felt like my mother was soothing. But the humming voice, gently filling the room I was sleeping in with warmth, was identical to the one I heard in the clearing while I was trying to give my sentence. I rolled to the side and instinctively wrapped my arms around the woman waist, sighing in contentment. It was so peaceful, so pain-free that I didn't want it to go away. Giggles reached my ears and I frowned, since I had thee feeling the unknown figure was making fun of me. Curiosity taking the best of me, I slowly glanced up, my now sapphire orbs piercing through the woman mothering me. Shining blue eyes, like mine, waist-length ebony hair, a tanned complexion, a warm smile and a scent very similar to Ethan's. After this fast check-up, I closed my eyes once more and enjoyed this little pleasure.

"I understand now why my son is so hopelessly in love with you... You're adorable..." stated the woman, giggling again.

"Let me guess... Abigaelle, right?" I asked even if I knew there was no way I could be wrong.

"Right on the mark, sweetheart." There was a silence, one of those comfortable silence that you wouldn't want to break at any cost. But she did broke it, after few minutes. "I wanted to thank you. Zacharie may seemed heartless and cold but I think, even someone as bad as him doesn't deserve such a lonesome death." I simply nodded. "You're not angry." She wasn't asking, this was a fact.

"No... I'm thankful, actually. I know I would have wallowed in guilt, once calm down. It's better this way." The lullaby she was humming earlier echoed once more in the room. It was Ethan's room, in Olympus. "How can I see you? You're supposed to be dead... And how did I end up doing all those things?

"The power of the Messiah." A simple answer. It explain everything, yet doesn't explain anything at all. However, I didn't speak my confusion. She went on. "Since you're a vampire, something Nature view as a walking corpse, your mind is linked to the underworld."

"So I can talk with dead people? Kind of creepy..." I shrugged. "So this is my "Dream Scape"? Can I take Ethan here, to meet you?"

"As long as he wants it, the Messiah can do whatever he wants." she confirmed. "i can sense you have many questions, my dear." I frowned... Was I so predictable? "Don't worry, you will have the answers... Very soon. But I want you to make me a promise."

"Yeah... Anything."

"Don't ever leave my son." she pleaded with a serious tone.

"As if that was even possible..." I laughed. Abigaelle squeezed my hand, letting me know this was more serious than I was giving it credit for. I sighed in defeat. "I will do my best to not let it happen." I promised.

"Thanks..." Relief washed through her facial features. "Now, you must go... Our little wolf seemed to grow very impatient. We don't want him to have a heart attack, right?" she teased.

Our laughs echoed in the room as her fingers were gently closing my eyelashes.

Meanwhile, in the real world, the brown wolf had seen all the memories of his human self just second before I collapsed. Now he was registering the fact that a vampire could willingly offer her body to someone like him. When I began to stir, I felt his body froze beside me and I realized that I had be sleeping on his side. Without opening my eyes, my hands reached for his fur, running wild as I enjoyed the soft feeling on my skin. A low growl escaped from the beast as he finally started to relax. Such a proximity with a natural foe was so obnoxious that he couldn't fight his primer instincts, even if he could shut them down quite easily once he got past the surprise. Now the seer was obliviously as satisfied as I was by our closeness. My fingers, still roaming on his perfect shape, started to scratch behind his ear, earning from him a soft groan, vocalization of his contentment. After few minutes of benefit silence, he let himself wander in my mind, sharing with pleasure I was giving him by these simple touches.

"Well, for you first full moon, you're quite tame..." I stated, teasing him. He huffed, shaking his head in disagreement. "Admit it. I was the wild one." I laughed. One look at him made me laughed harder, since I caught him rolling his eyes. "How about, going home?"

_'Why not tell me you want a ride?'_ he accused, snarling in my mind. I gave him my most innocent face. _'Well, __I guess you're still too tired to walk on your own. Hop on, vampire.'_

Smiling, I gladly obliged and hopped on his back, my fingers laced around his neck like a collar of flesh. Getting on his feet, excitement evident in his eyes, his heart beating miles a hour, he started running. And my little daydream came true.

* * *

**Wow... Another chapter done. I had never think this story will be so long. There's still so many things to write that I'm nearly loosing myself. Anyways, I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I finished to write the first chapter for my new story. Yeah, you hear it right. I'm writing another fiction for you guys. Please look forward it. Until then, see you.**

**Your friend, Saphir Blue. **


	20. Broken Part I

**Finally! Here it is. The so long overdue 20th chapter. I can apologize enough for the wait and I can only hope this release will worth it. *bow deeply* **

**Anyways, enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't like disclaimers. They only exist to rub in my face this painful true that is I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire. This plot is my consolation price T_T ...**

**Chapter XX : Broken Part I**

* * *

Sarah's POV

The feeling of the morning fresh air caressing my cheeks was something I could never get tired of. This was one of the few things my newly found cursed life had introduced to me, few simple things for which I had embraced the heavy cross of immortality. And running at such delirious speed, clinging for the dear life of me onto the utterly soft and warm fur of my wolf – yes, you hear it quite right – was one of those few things. But, beside the beaming smile plastered on my face, such radiant expression that the late night seemed to fade away in before my eyes, I wasn't the most happiest person leaving – or dead walking – on Earth. Unbelievable right? When my laughing fists were all you could hear in the woods, when my smile was shinning brighter than the sun itself. However, even I couldn't avoided such tangible evidence, even I couldn't ignore the screaming proofs of his body language. Actually, beside my loud euphoria, the woods seemed to be quite quiet as if they didn't want to disturb their king joy, well more seemingly like the nature itself didn't want to face the wrath any kind of disturbance could elicit.

I wasn't blind, nor was I deaf or insensitive; needless to say I was no fool either. I could definitely see the glittering light in his shinning golden orbs as my little wolf stayed focused on the scenery before him. But this was irrelevant. Because I was the witness of the greatest display of affection without even being physically touched. Was this possible? Merely ten minutes ago, I thought it was. My head, at the present time, was being filled with so much pictures of us, in so many compromised positions, that I had a hard time dealing the blush creeping on my cheeks. It was strange how the embarrassment took a hold on me, when all the seer was showing me was things we had already do, so many times, so passionately, so... roughly. The silence promises of turning the vivid mind-play into burning reality didn't help me to subdue the fever melting my cold body nor the rush making my mute heart throbbed with an hollow ache. For Christ's sake, I couldn't even control my raspy breaths. Even so, I couldn't convince myself to talk the very words who could have easily stop this overly sweet torture.

Soon, way too soon for my liking, the atmosphere started to warm up, indicating that the first ray of sun would be tainting the sky in blood. Conscious about the consequence, Ethan, unbelievably not tired from our all-night run, picked up his speed. Impressed, shocked by the fact that he had been holding back earlier, I smiled nonetheless, enjoying his carefree attitude. Somehow, by turning him, his brother Zacharie had done more good than wrong. Endorsing this form, the Messiah seemed to be free of many shackles that none of us had been aware that were restraining him. So who was I to play the part of the party popper? Who was I to ruin the thrill he was enjoying? How could I even find the resolve to end the ecstasy we were both feeling at the present? No! Let it be this way, deprived of human restrain and reasoning. Tightening my grip on his chocolate brown fur, I inhaled deeply, nearly suffocating myself with his intoxicating scent.

It was merely few minutes before dawn when the horse sized wolf I was mounting came to an halt before a two stories house. A small reluctant gesture of my hand and the door of my balcony room was opened. In a swift and powerful lip, the wolf hopped himself upstairs and walked in my bedroom, leaving me speechless once again. I was still bemused to see he could move coated in silence, as if his massive body didn't weight a pound. With a flawless grace and an tangible irritability, I slowly let myself slide from his back, my feet soundlessly touching the ground. I took few steps back, to sit on my bed, as the raising sun engulfed my room and bathed it with warmth. Then the first cracking sound reached my ears, causing my eyes to snap shut. Reverting to his human form seemed to be as painful as the transformation into the beast. Watching the later had been agonizing. Hearing was enough of a torture. So I waited for the muffled cries to come to an end and only re-opened my eyes when I felt an hand on my shoulder. Let the unnecessary breath that I had been holding out of my dead system.

I froze when I looked up. I should have been prepared for the heavenly vision before my eyes but all preparations in the world couldn't have prevent myself from the heat. He was... naked. Standing shamelessly as if he wasn't exhibiting his perfect body, as if he wasn't wearing nothing but his birthday suit, his mesmerizing cerulean irises landed on mine. And the temperature seemed to raise exponentially at each second passing by as I broke visual contact to let my eyes wander. Was it my imagination or his muscles were more tanned, his abs more defined? Was my mind playing me tricks or was I really seeing this reddish aura I had thought I had caught a glimpse of, the last time we had slept together? Was this the morning wind singing or the tall brunette was groaning in hunger? And the play the werewolf had been filling m head earlier came back, nagging me to no end. I barely register his voice when he called my name, my eyes reluctantly looked up from a certain part of his anatomy I was dying to feel. My metallic blue orbs were clouded with lust. Right now, I felt more like a succubus than a vampire.

"Hungry much, Sarah?" asked Ethan, his husky voice sending shivers down my spine. Damn my hormones and the enticing tone of his velvet voice. I managed to nod sheepishly. As if I could deny it. "How about I fulfill this promise I made earlier?"

I gulped. I was so done for.

**:::**

I lost track of time; I couldn't even tell where we were, my senses concentrating on the feeling he was giving. My brain was shut, my nerves were cracking cause the only sounds reaching my ears were my muffled cries or his heavy breaths. How many hours had we spent laying there? Three? Four? An eternity? The answer didn't really matter because it looked like another "eternity" would end twice before I could find the strength to got my hand off of him. Talking of the later, they were glued to the seer chest, my nails digging the flesh as I was desperately trying to have some air running in my aching lungs. My eyes were closed, the fireworks playing behind my eyelashes was a show that wouldn't never get old. My forehead was resting on his shoulder, my tongue was running on my lips, which were way too dry for my likings. I was listening to the more melodic tune ever : the drum-like beating of his heart. The rhythm was fast, unsteady, proof of the draining activities we had been devoting ourselves in, since early in the morning.

And I remembered how slowly he had discarded my clothes, increasing my yearning for his touch. I remembered how his lips had teased mine, brushing against them, letting me taste his hot breath, only to leave me hanging. Drugged, intoxicated, distracted by the burn I was dying to ease, I had let him take control of everything. I didn't really care when the Messiah had led me nor didn't really register the sound of running water. As if it did – no – as if it could matter. The only thing in my mind was what we were bound to do not where we would be ending doing it. When did those little details I cared so much for became so insignificant, irrelevant? I couldn't find a proper answer. In the end, I was grateful for the tall brunette initiative. The cold water covering our bodies felt so good on my skin since I was feverish. But no need to tell the even the cold surface would soon heat up. It was inevitable. Sighing, letting the memories of those blissful early hours faded, I looked up, my cerulean eyes landing on his. And I gulped loudly.

Ethan's eyes were filled lust, clouded by the need and I couldn't help but wonder how did he get such a stamina. His hands, clamped on my hips so tightly that I would have been bruised if it weren't for my fast healing abilities, finally loosened their grip. His erratic breathing was more even as he lay, exhausted in the water. My chest stopped going up and down, enjoying this comfortable silence, knowing it wouldn't last long. We were motionless, for what looked like hours but were merely seconds, our gazed seeing past our bodies, straight to our souls. Unspoken confession of love, untold promises, mute agreements, renewed vows of a natural commitment. Those sapphires we now shared were saying all of this. Closing my eyes, cutting short this strange silent conversation, my fingers went wild again. Starting from massaging his scalp, they fingers their way down his shoulders, then drawing the perfect curve of his abs. Understanding the message, the seer wiggled his hips and soon, shivers shook my body as I bit my lip, barely restraining myself from moaning.

"Shouldn't we think about stopping? Just for today?" My voice was hoarse. The last remains of my sanity was yet again shredding to pieces. "Don't tell me you hadn't have enough..."

"Look who's talking. I'm only trying to satiate you, Sarah." He chuckled. How I hate when he was right. How an hypocrite I was. Blaming him when I couldn't even deny my undying needs. His smile widened. "And by the look of it, you're far from being satisfied."

"Shut up!" I hissed, the feeling of him fully filling me driving me crazy. "You sex addict wolf."

"You're wrong again, sweetie. You're my one and only addiction."

What was I supposed to do when he put things this way? Give in, obliviously. Capturing his lips with mine, letting the exhilarating feeling take over, everything disappeared once again. The time slowed down, my surrounding was a blur and nothing mattered. Nothing beside the heat raising in my core. Nothing could divert my attention from the flawless dance executed by his hands, no noise was loud enough to cover the sweet words he was whispering in my ears. My world resolved around his very existence, because the essence of my life resided in the nest of his arms. As my body was responding to his touch and my heart lay opened before him, my mind soared to unknown places. Then darkness welcomed me as I stood in front a virgin canvas. Followed an explosion of colors, so many shades that had yet to be discovered, creating the most beautiful piece of art. The story of my love. And everything came to an end; the firework subdued. Even so, the warmth was still omnipresent, floating around me, like a wing wrapping around myself.

_What happened next is just a blur..._

The second I opened my eyes, I knew I was nowhere in the real world, even if the warm arms encircled around my waist wasn't giving away a thing. With much caution, I straightened myself, please by the fact I hadn't woken the sleeping figure by my side. Wait a minute... My head finally started to process the information and I froze in shock when I realized I wasn't alone in the shelter of my mind. It took me more one full minute to understand my predicament ans sighed in relief. This was my mind, if Ethan was there, sleeping soundly, it was only because I had allowed it, even so subconsciously. I let my thoughts wander, trying to determine the reason why I could have wanted him here. Slowly, the memories of a woman's soothing hands came across me. I remembered how her smile had made me feel like home. Without even noticing it, I started to hum the lullaby that had been carved in my brain. This encounter seemed so far that I could barely believe it had taken place hours – or was it already a day – ago.

I felt something shift beside me and the next second my eyes fell on the brunette's body. He was stirring, apparently disturbed by the unknown melody. That's what I thought. My fingers ran in his messy brown hair, as the features of his late father flashed in my head. They were so much alike, both physically and mentally. True to be told, when I learned than Ethan was really Jeremiah's son, somehow, I was expecting such revelations. The previous Messiah had way to much affection directed toward the seer. And the physical similarities were just too much of a coincidence for me to believe there wasn't any blood bond. Another memory ran though my mind, pointing a little puzzle that, right now, I couldn't find the end of. Curiosity flared and the mystery behind the past chocolate brown eyes the new Messiah owned once became a maddening maze. The ocean blue eyed woman picture made me frown again before I sighed in defeat.

"You really didn't take anything from you mother..." My voice came like a low whisper.

"How could I know since I don't even remember her clearly..." Even if I was beyond surprised, I didn't gave anything away. My fingers kept running in his brown mane as I started at nothing, particularly. "Well, the right question is how could you know since _**you**_ never met her before. And where the hell are we?" His cerulean orbs finally snapped open, taking a good look to our surrounding. I giggled.

"Twenty-one questions, now?" I asked faking hurt. I smoothly slipped out of his embrace and got out of bed. "Follow me and maybe you'll get some answers."

Before Ethan could gasp the hidden meaning of my words, the door of the room was slammed closed. My laugher was still echoing in his mind, vibrating through his body as a grin slowly made its way on his face. Pushing the sheets aside, jumping on his feet, licking his lips in anticipation of the reward this little game was promising, he followed her scent. It didn't take him long t realize where he was : Olympus. Confusion clouded his mind as he walked down the corridor, wondering how they had ended up here when he was sure we had fallen asleep in my bedroom. Then again, more questions popped up when he remembered I was now sharing the same beautiful metallic blued eyes. Wearing a puzzled expression, he finally stepped in the leaving room, apparently so deep in his thoughts to take in the scene occurring before his very eyes. Eventually, the brunette did come back from his little world and the colors left his body as he took in my present. His mouth opened then closed itself, unable to mutter a single sound or even his raspy breath.

There, sitting comfortably on the couch, a woman who seemed oddly familiar was gently mothering me. By my willing acceptance to her display of affection and my responsive body language, the newly turned werewolf concluded she was an acquittance of mine. As I cuddled a little more into her warmth, I beckoned him to join me without even gracing him with a glance. Abigaëlle, fully aware that her son had yet to recognize her, encouraged him with a smile, patting the empty spot on her lap. Hesitant at first, the seer still couldn't deny the fact I trusted the raven haired woman and finally decided to join us. Sitting carefully to her left side, the Messiah mimicked my position and allowed the stranger to smooth his hair. The second the contact was made, I knew he knew who she was, pictures of his childhood floating in my mind. I smiled, my head filled with the emotions ragging in Ethan's chaotic mind. Even if I could sense a tiny hint of guilt in all this maelstrom of feelings, I could tell happiness was the only one prevailing.

"I'm happy you're still remember me Isaac." I was yet to be used to his real name. "You were so young when I had to left. I'm so sorry we had to leave you. Maybe I did deserve to die by your hands, as a punishment..." The vampiress voice trailed, unsure. And I started wondering if I really should be here, sharing such an intimacy. As if reading my mind, she added. "And Sarah, I will forever be on you debt. So please do not think you don't belong here. You're Isaac's mate, therefore, you're family."

"Mate? Because I'm a werewolf?" asked the brunette, confused.

"That's it. But it had been decided way before you were turned. Actually, you always have the genes in you, even if they were latent. That's why you had always been so possessive, jealous and overprotective of her. And why you have never been, able to stay away, Sarah. Why do you think his blood smell so good?"

"That explains a lot, then." he chuckled. "No wonder, she can't get enough of me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Say the boy who followed me willingly in the lion's dent." I spat, feigning offense.

"Hey! We made it alive!"

We all laughed it out, still arguing about all the crazy things we did for each others, tale telling all our adventures. Abigaëlle was more than euphoric to know about the life her son had lived all those years. All the things she had missed, even his shut-out when he had ended her life brought tears in her shining blue eyes. However, when my own cerulean orbs landed on hers, I had to cut short our little festivities.

"Why is it that I can use the power of the Messiah?" As curious as I was, Ethan looked up to his mother, waiting for her explanation.

"A wolf and its mate are one being. That's why..." What an elusive answer.

"Mother..." This simple word seemed to made the woman's heart burst in joy. "Can't you be more clear? I swear, you and Dad have the weirdest way to play people." The raven haired woman had a hard time beating back her laugher.

"Sorry. Bad habits die hard."The seer rolled his eyes. "You and Sarah became one being the moment you had acknowledge her as you mate. And the second you consumed your love, yours souls intertwined as well. So sharing the same soul, you shared the same abilities as well.

"Is this why I almost die that time?" She nodded. "And the pain when we're apart?"

"When the two halves of a same soul stay away from each other for too long, generally, to avoid the body death, they turned into two distinct souls. In your case, it's impossible. It will start with uneasiness, then pain. Eventually, the pain will grow unbearable, until death occur. That's why I asked to never leave his side, sweetie. Not even the power of the Messiah can help you evade such a fate." She confessed sadly.

"How long..."My voice was merely a whisper.

"It depends... Three days or something along those lines." Then, a heavy silence.

"Well, it's not like there's someone actually strong enough to come between us."

"There is..." The affirmation had been so unexpected that we had a hard time register it.

"I think I didn't hear this quite well..." Ethan laughed, awkwardly, trying in vain to deny the true. "There isn't anyone strong enough, right?"

"There is." his mother repeated. Answering our silent interrogation, she continued. "The Elders of the Earth Council are strong enough to do so, if they want to. I only hope they will never have to reason to go against you..."

_I was hoping too..._

**:::**

it was late when I opened my eyes, slowly recognizing the familiar environment that is my bedroom. By the dim cold light philtred by my curtains, I could easily tell it was night time. And the fresh breeze was just another proof. Straightening myself, the warms arms wrapped around me in a loose embrace fell, my attention automatically shifting to the sleeping figure by my side. A gentle smile was stretching the lips of the new Messiah and I could help but fell proud cause I was the reason behind his unspoken joy. Now that he had the occasion to speak as often as he wanted, he could ease the guilt which had eaten him away for so long. The brunette had forgiven himself as he had receive the forgiveness he had been seeking for years. The burden on Ethan's shoulders was insignificant now, feather light as he heart sore in new skies. A small smile appeared on my face, a sigh of relief escaping the barrier of my lips and my hands busied themselves with his chaotic mane.

Once I was tired of the impossible task that was taming his messy locks, I, with much caution, slid off the cage of his arms and, with a predatory silence, made my way to my closet. In a flash, my naked body was covered by my favorite night groom. Leaving the haven of my room, not disturbing the peaceful sleep of my little wolf, I decided to graced my parent with my presence. From the top of the stairs, I could tell they were cuddling on the couch. If they weren't breaking their routine, my father was certainly reading some political newspapers and my mother doubtlessly sipping green tea. The second I reached the living room, my assumptions had been confirmed, the scene playing before my eyes unmistakably similar to my description. Halting firstly in the kitchen, I joined them minutes later, a share of today blueberry cake in hands. Liking my lips in anticipation, my fork cut a piece that I graciously lifted to my mouth. I hummed in satisfaction, earning a soft giggle from my mother.

"For someone who doesn't need to eat, you sure know how enjoy yourself." she teased. I didn't care divert my attention from my sweet guilty pleasure. Who said vampires couldn't have a sweet tooth? "Glad to hear you like my new recipe."

"Nice eyes, by the way..." Dad's voice echoed in my ear and I froze. I gulped loudly. "Anything new in the world outside?"

"Long story..." was my only answer. Elusive much, ain't it? But he understand nonetheless that I didn't want to talk about right now.

"Then, we'll hear this story when we'll have more time." he conceded, eyes returning to the papers partially hiding his face.

"I'm afraid to tell we don't have the luxury to delay such an important story-telling."

The unknown voice had taken us all by surprise. Before I had the time to get on my feet, Ethan was shielding me, crouching in an offensive stance, reading to kill anything threatening my life. I guess the sudden difference in temperature had waken him up. Growling dangerously, his topazes never leaving the newcomers, draped in white clothes or robes, his body started to tremble. Seeing the premises of another mutation, I reacted automatically by hissed furiously at the two strangers, conscious that Ethan wouldn't have required his newly acquired animal form if this wasn't a major crise. One of the mysterious hidden figures raised his hand, mumbling something in a foreign language and chains coming from God knew where wrapped themselves around the Messiah body. The scream that echoed in the room made me snap as I realized, horror and rage now evident in my facial features, that the magical shackles were made in silver. Sharing the werewolf's pain, the burning sensation so strong that I could actually believe I was the one restricted, my knees gave up on me. My parents watched, literally paralyzed and unfortunately powerless.

"What do you want from us?" My voice was tainted with the ache that did not belong to me. "Who the hell are you?"

"We came to end the abomination that you are..." I was confused, finding the choice of words quite exaggerated. "We cannot allow the Messiah to mate. We must prevent this tragedy for occurring again."

With no more explanation, the vortex, similar to the one I had used one Ethan's brother appeared and suck him in. Still trying to shut out the flames that weren't licking my skin but his, I stood here, witnessing of my own misfortune. Before I hadn't the time to react or even blink an eye, they were all gone. The brunette whose soul resided in me, the offenders who had taken him away and the very traces of their previous presence in my living room.

_What the hell had just happened to me?_

* * *

**Another chapter and another dilemma. I think all of you are clever enough to guess who had taken Ethan away. But I'm sure I can still pull a little stunt about the identity of our two kidnappers. The real question is what will happen next? I can wait to read your ideas. But then again, I guess I will be able to surprise many of you. Better look forward the next chapters. Until then, see you, guys.**

**You friend, Saphir Blue. **


End file.
